Show Me You Love Me, Forever
by xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx
Summary: Kuroshitsuji/Beauty and the Beast Crossover. When young Ciel Phantomhive forms a contract with a stubborn Demon, he soon realizes that there's more to the mysterious sinner than meets the eye. Can Ciel ever grow to love a Demonic Beast?
1. In A Hurry

**Welcome to my new Kuroshitsuji story! If you have any questions, all you have to do is ask.**

**For this story, I was inspired by a certain song which means a lot to me, hence why I named this story after it. It's called 'Forever' by 'Fireflight'. I suggest that you listen to it. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the amazing Yana Tobosa unfortunately. Therefore, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the wonderful characters which inhabit it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter I: In A Hurry**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"Ciel~!"<p>

_Oh dear God._

From my peripheral vision, I saw a flurry of light pink and cream frills charging towards me from behind.

_Oh no._

I forced myself to carry on walking as she skipped around me and skidded to stop right in front of me, stopping me altogether.

_Ugh._

My throat released a silent gutteral groan of annoyance.

Not _her _again.

I rolled my eyes under my lids and took in a much-needed breath to calm my growing nerves. I just had to greet her and hope for the best that she will just pass by without trying to grope me (or perhaps try to do something worse to me) this time. I was still completely mortified just thinking about what happened last time. I inwardly shivered.

"Hello Elizabeth." I greeted her with a forced, innocent smile. I averted my eyes back to my book, hoping with every fibre in my being that she would just skip off and leave me be. I had been enjoying my own company before she interrupted me. I tried to side-step my way around her, but before I could even blink, she lunged towards me and grabbed my book out from my hands and waved it teasingly above my head. I clenched my fists at my sides and gritted my teeth, "Elizabeth, may I have my book back, please?" I held out my hand, not even attempting to make a fool out of myself to try to reach for it.

"But Ciel!" she whined, bringing the book in front of her face and holding it upside down in the process. She scrunched her eyes as if to somehow get a better look at the words, "How can you possibly read this?" she asked, as if the idea of reading such a simple (to me) yet a complex book (to her) was utterly preposterous. She then looked past the pages, probably to see a very annoyed forced smile in return, "It looks like complete gibberish to me." she answered her own question matter-of-factly, "Is it in a foreign language?"

It was hard to surpress the sigh that wanted to escape me. Oh Lizzy... Looking at her face I could tell that she seriously didn't realise that the book was, in fact, English and that she was stupidly holding it upside down. She was truly hopeless. I resisted the urge to hit my palm to my forehead and instead, I plucked the book from her hands and flipped it the right way up.

"Oh!" I noticed a rosy blush colour her usually pale cheeks, "Still," she rambled on, "these are big words here, Ciel. Where are the pictures of princes and princesses? This book isn't cute at all!" she cried, poking at the pages.

I cleared my throat, annoyed that I was to be behind schedule, _yet again_. I'm supposed to meet with my uncle in about five minutes and my capricious future wife was delaying me, again, "Elizabeth, people tend to use their imaginations while reading instead of depending on badly drawn art. And why on Earth would I read about fairy tales and the like?" I grabbed for the book but she held it up further out of my reach. It didn't help that she was actually taller than me too. That just added to my growing frustration.

"But Ciel," she whined, _again_, "why would you pay any attention to silly books like these?" she waved the book in her hand and lightly tossed it to the ground, unfortunately landing in a dirt puddle, before she spun back in front of me, "You should pay more attention to your future wife, Ciel. Not those books." she scolded, pointing to the soiled book on the ground. I sighed and bent down to retrieve it. I opened a few pages and was thankful that it was a hardback book or it would have been completely unreadable, "If you read too much than that means you will be thinking too much. Just enjoy life, Ciel." she giggled happily while I shook the book to rid it of any droplets of muddy water.

I blanched. I tightened my grip on my book in my hand when she took a step forward.

"So I see you're not busy then, hm?" she sidled up to me and took my free hand in hers, causing me to sigh in annoyance, "You can help me pick out a dress for the ball next week! Oh I can just see it!" I could practically see the stars in her eyes, "We will be so cute together in our matching outfits!" she squealed and hauled me behind her like a sack of potatoes, a_ very_ light sack of potatoes. I dug my heals into the path under me which slowed her down enough so that I could at least attempt to try to talk sense into her.

"Elizabeth," I muttered, prying her fingers away from around my own, "I have duties to attend to and I must not get distracted." I backed away from her and tried to wave goodbye before she cried out.

"But Ciel~! I need your help. We must get you an outfit too!" her eyes flashed angrily and she stomped her foot, initiating a light splash of dirty water to soak my shorts. I grumbled something even I couldn't understand in response.

"Maybe another time." I suggested. I thought a smile would do the trick but she stomped her foot again, further ruining my shorts, "Besides, my uncle is expecting me."

A woman appeared beside Elizabeth. She wore a light brown dress that reached down nearly to the ground. It was rather plain if I say so myself. Her name was Paula, Elizabeth's maid, and I also caught how she was stifling a laugh. I folded my arms across my chest and drummed my gloved fingers on the hardback of my book, "Is there something you wish to share with us, _Paula_?" I nearly spat, knowing all too well what was making her go into a fit of giggles.

"He's just a-" she couldn't even finish her sentence and I impatiently tapped my foot as she brought her hand to her mouth and chuckled into her palm.

"Oh please, take your time. It's not like I'm in a _hurry_ or anything." I muttered sarcastically while doing my best to glare at the slightly gormless maid. My glare usually worked and terrified most who had the displeasure of receiving it.

"He's just a crazy old loon!" she blurted out, "I suppose he does need all the help he can get." she side-whispered to Elizabeth who did nothing to correct her maid's behaviour.

"I don't think it is your place to talk about an Earl's uncle that way. Elizabeth, teach that pest of your's some manners."

"Ciel, how many times must I tell you? Call me Lizzy. Where are you going? Ciel don't go!"

I ignored her and promptly turned on my heel and made my way towards my uncle's workplace.

I stared up at the large purple sign above the shop and sighed. Did everyone really think of Undertaker as a 'crazy old loon'? I admit that I do find him strange in some ways and odd in others... and maybe a tad bit creepy but he certainly wasn't crazy or mad or even manic - Wait. No. I take that back. He has had his manic moments and I unfortunately happened to witness them. Even though he's not my real uncle, he was good enough to take me in after my parents had been murdered. I must admit, he's looked after me well. If it wasn't for him, I'd be still out on the streets.

I pushed open the door and did my best to close it as silently as possible so it wouldn't slam shut because usually it did, "Undertaker, are you here?" I called out into the darkness. Coffins littered the floor. Coffins of all colours and sizes. Some glossy brown, some pure black and one was even white as snow... but very small. I averted my eyes quickly.

I mentally counted.

3.

2.

1.

"Ah~ Earl Phantomhive, you have returned to me?"

I couldn't help but smile, no matter how foreign it felt. He was right on time, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>UNDERTAKER IS SO AWESOME! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know what you think ^^<strong>


	2. Detailed Instructions

**Here is the second chapter of my story "Show Me You Love, Forever"**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and again, let me know what you think and thank you so much to those who have reviewed already and to those of you who have favorited, alerted and so on. I am glad you are enjoying it!**

**The story is not going to be exactly like Beauty and the Beast. Just so you all know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter II: Detailed Instructions**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>I squinted my eyes as I looked in to the darkness that was Undertaker's shop. An all too familiar cloaked figure glided into the light coming from the dusty stained windows on either side of the shop door.<p>

I remember first arriving at Undertaker's place after the fire in my home. Undertaker had been associated with my family for years, apparently, and had been a great source of information for the Queen's watchdogs, the Phantomhives.

My predecessor never informed me of anything though. I guess I was too young for that. So Undertaker was left to tell me everything when I showed up at his shop.

The 'strange man in black' would often visit my own home late at night. Many strange people did, but usually after I was taken to the bed. Sometimes, I liked to leave my room in secret and wander the silent hallways. It was nice to do so. I was used to being on my own as I was the only child. Elizabeth would often visit for the day. But when she left, it was back to the normal routine. If I was lucky, I would catch a glimpse of the strangers leaving the Billiard room, a room my father had forbidden me to enter.

Undertaker's place had creeped me out, along with the man himself of course. It had taken me some time before I could remotely attempt to trust him.

"Good morning, Undertaker." I greeted the man as I stepped over an open black coffin.

"Little Phantomhive." He chuckled back at me and beckoned me forwards towards him with his long black nails he often used to poke at my cheeks.

"Undertaker, I heard gossip from the town's people. You will be expecting a visit from a Mr. Hendricks sometime soon." I crossed the room to him and almost tripped over a rag that had obviously been tossed aside when a shrill cry of laughter erupted from his lips.

"Ah that fat old carcass!" Undertaker bellowed, unable to catch his breath as he doubled over, "It's about time he met his maker, don't you think?" He wheezed, clutching at his sides, as if the situation of someone's death was completely hilarious in every aspect.

"Undertaker!" I semi-scolded, but was too busy reaching for his urn of biscuits I had closely acquainted myself with.

"Ah~ sorry, little Phantomhive. Do you happen know how he met his end?" he asked excitedly, doing his best not to giggle behind his palm. He reached out a bony finger and grabbed the urn from my hands. He waved another disapproving finger at me. I was hungry for a snack, what did he expect? I'll admit that I was small, but I was still a bit of a pig when it came to food, especially sweets, "No more for you. We don't want you getting fat like Mr. Hendricks now, do we~?"

I rolled my eyes to Heaven, if there was one, "Supposedly, he went off horse riding down the trail through Burnham Forest. He apparently acquired a new horse. So I guess he wanted to get used to it and so on." I mumbled boredly and shrugged my shoulders.

"As you do." Undertaker added, dipping his long slender fingers into the urn and pulling out a bone shaped biscuit and munching on it.

"As you do." I agreed, "I overheard Ms. Fisher talking to Sarah from the Bakery. She said that when Mr. Hendricks arrived back in town, he seemed confused and disoriented and kept shouting at no one in particular. She had called up to him if he was alright but he didn't seem to recognize her. She then said that his son was passing and that he managed to calm his father. He died due to shock. That's what they said but I'm guessing he died of a heart attack. Undertaker?" I looked to the grey haired man who had gone deathly quiet all of a sudden, "Undertaker?" There was a horrible silence as I watched Undertaker cautiously, getting myself ready if this was to be one of his little jokes to suddenly burst out into a hysterical fit.

"Did you say Burnham Forest?" The man suddenly spoke, "Do you have any idea what is out there, my boy?" He brushed his bangs from his eyes as they glowed with a yellow and green hue. They were quite captivating. But I couldn't ignore how strangely out of character he was being. He never showed his eyes to _anyone_. He showed them to _no one. _I shrugged dumbly and waited for an explanation. More silence. It seemed like Undertaker was having an internal argument with himself before he finally shouted, in my face might I add, "Business!" Again, there was another howl of laughter.

I stared stupidly at him like some moron, "Business?"

_What?_

"Yes, Ciel. Business. Beyond Burnham Forest and down the path lies the town of Stokeham and guess what?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"There has just been a big 'accident' with many lives lost."

"And how do you know this?"

"News travels fast plus I also have my sources." He answered gleefully, as if he knew something I didn't, "Their church was set alight. They don't know who the culprit is but all they know is that many were in that Church. Men, women and especially many children. Now what do you suggest they bury their dead in, hm~?"

I listened in silence.

Many people had died the way my parents had. Normally I don't get emotionally involved with the many "customers" that arrive at Undertaker's shop, but this felt extremely different.

"A coffin, perhaps?" I mused sarcastically. Before I knew it, he had me pinned back against a rather freezing cold black coffin. The mad man was laughing into my neck while gurgling out something incomprehensible. I wanted to move out from under his weight but he crushed me backwards into the silk lining of the black coffin that had been placed upright against the wall. He obviously still didn't respect my personal bubble I had made him well aware of. It's not good for Undertaker to get excited like this. Not that I was concerned for him, more like was concerned for my own well-being. I tried struggling but it was no use. I really didn't see why he would get excited about the deaths of these unfortunate people. I tend to not pity others, or show sympathy for that matter. But the loss of those poeple, especially children... even I found it cruel.

"Exactly! But guess what?"

"Enlighten me."

"Stokeham doesn't have an Undetaker!" he guffawed, "So~ that means that you will journey to that town and see how many coffins they will need, okay~?" he bit down on his biscuit and pushed himself off me, but not before he licked my cheek. Wierd I know but I stopped asking questions after the first few hundred times.

Using the back of my hand, I wiped at my cheek and inwardly cringed. With my other hand, I dusted off my coat and sent him a glare, "You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am _deadly_ serious."

"B-but that forest... It's dangerous!" I whined. I know I'm a boy but there's still weirdo's out there that wouldn't mind what gender I am as long as they can get some. I shivered at the thought, "Undertaker, there are wolves and all sorts lurking in that place. What if some creep snatches me?" For some reason that served only as fuel to spark yet another fit of hysterics from the maniac I call an uncle, "From your little outbursts, _Undertaker_," I hissed, "I would gather that you would think it funny for me to get kidnapped by a creeper!"

"What an interesting thought!" He screeched out through a mixture of laughter and gasps, trying to catch a breath of oxygen. They say fifteen seconds of laughter a day adds another whole day on to your life. At this rate, Undertaker will surely live for an eternity.

"What?" I muttered incredulously, "How can you say that?" I deadpanned and mumbled about how much of an inconsiderate twit Undertaker could be.

"I have my trusted Shire horse ready for your journey, Ciel. I would have sent you on the donkey," he cackled, going into another fit of laughter. I tapped my foot and gritted my teeth, "but... fufu!"

"For God's sake, Undertaker!"

"I have a feeling you would have refused it, am I correct~?"

I rasied a brow in response.

"Philipe has been tacked up. He's out the back." he informed me, looking the direction of the dark corridor that was currently out of few due to a giant dusty curtain that served as a makeshift door, "I want you to go to their local Doctor's practice and ask how many are deceased. Make sure you don't forget the number, Ciel, or I will make you go back." Undertaker warned me as I dreaded this stupid journey I was being forced to go on. I saw him snatch a black cloak from behind the curtain in the hallway and wander back with it, "I want you to wear this." he said, handind it to me, "I've also made you up a small bag of food in case you get hungry and an apple for the horse."

As if food could make me feel any better about this. My glare never faltered.

"You won't get lost." he chuckled, "Just make sure you follow the path and you should be fine. But whatever you do, Ciel," he grabbed my collar and brought me up to his level, hence why I began to choke, "do not, under _any_ circumstances, lose sight of the path... or you're screwed~" he sang.

"I'll bear that in mind, Undertaker." I choked out. I then coughed in his face. Good.

He led me outside to where his "trusted horse" was grazing on whatever speck of grass it found in the garden and I blanched. From the size of it, I would think that this horse has found _many_dozens of specks of grass. I clambered up on the fence beside it with Undertaker's help and managed to haul my leg over and into the stirrup. I settled myself into the saddle. If this beast of a horse freaked and I fell off, I'm sure I'd probably die due to falling from such a height. Me and horses don't go well together. I had quite a fear of them.

"Ciel, if you canter, you are sure to make it in at least two or maybe three hours but I doubt this horse could take two of continuous canter. Be easy on him. You might get there before dark. I have a friend of mine there. He goes by the name Kurt Sutton. Ask around for him and when you find him, tell him that Undertaker sent you."

I wasn't happy about this. Any friend of Undertaker was sure to be loopy, like himself, "Fine." I muttered.

"And Phantomhive~?"

I looked down at him as I gathered the reins, "Yes, Undertaker?"

He took my hand in his, his fingers coiling around my own and gently squeezed them, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"With your detailed instructions, Undertaker, I doubt any harm could come my way." I offered him a plastered on smile. Of course, I was being sarcastic.

He chuckled, letting go of my hand, which I noticed he did rather reluctantly, "Glad to hear it, Phantomhive."

With that, he smacked the horse's behind and off it flew, with me flailing like an idiot and holding onto the reins for dear life. I steadied my breathing as I collected the horse. Horse riding wasn't my thing but I could do it, kind of. It just takes time for me to remember to keep my head on. I decided not to start the horse off into canter until I got to the entrance of the forest.

I let my mind think back to what Undertaker had said about those people who had died in that fire in the church. He had said that many of them had just been children. Albeit they were younger than me. They had probably gone for a school mass. How people could set alight to a holy place like that... It turned my stomach. I wasn't one to go to chruch, nor was I religious either. In fact, I believed it was a load of nonsense prattle.

Philipe and myself reached the entrance of the forest pretty quickly, much to my surprise. I slowed the horse's trot to a walk to observe the entrance. I looked up to the sky and was thankful it was still day time at least. The last time I checked it was half two. I don't think anyone would want to get caught out here in the dark. I gently kicked Philipe onwards and all the while reluctant to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the second chapter. Please R&amp;R ^^<strong>


	3. What A Predicament

**Here's the third chapter! I wanted to upload another chapter quickly for you guys so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy this one too and thank you to those who have alerted, favorited etc! I really appreciate it.**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me and I'll help the best I can.**

**Me: Right, Ciel! Get your skinny ass over here and introduce this story properly dammit!**

**Ciel: You introduce it! I'm about to go into a creepy forest where I could easily get snatched and raped. You do it!**

**Me: …. Fine *sends him a pout* Well you ride that pony, Ciel! *reference to the song "Pony" by Far* *sighs dreamily***

**Ciel: …. *deadpans* You creep.**

**Me: *laughs manically***

**Enjoy it! I hope to upload frequently but school ruins that *shakes fist in the direction of school* You ruin everything!**

**The castle is supposed to resemble Ashford Castle in Ireland. Please look it up to help you with imagining it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter III: What A Predicament**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>I sat on the horse staring at the opening between the trees for quite some time. Every part of me was demanding more than advising for me to turn back and tell the maniac to go himself if he was that bothered.<p>

Grinding my teeth, I glanced down at the horse. It looked completely fed up. At least there I could empathise with it.

Deciding not to delay any longer, I entered the forest. It was chilly, so I pulled the hood of the cloak securely up over my head. The sun was blocked from reaching the ground by the branches up above. There was a still a bit of light but it was rather dark.

_Damn Undertaker._

I tried looking on the bright sade. At least I had been saved from an afternoon with Elizabeth. I shivered. Shopping for an outfit for the ball next week is hardly on my "Things To Do" list. Her capriciousness was too overwhelming for my taste, plus the fact that she's my cousin... It kind of ruined any chance to actually love her romantically, not like I ever would. I found that she was certainly not my type. However, she was still precious, not that I would admit it. She was the only real family I had left, along with Madame Red, my aunt, but no one has seen her lately. The last time I saw her was about a week before my parents were taken from me. I haven't seen her since.

Unfortunately, me and Elizabeth had been engaged at a very young age. Of course I would like to change that but it's what my parents had wanted for me. I don't think it would be right of me to put off the marriage, however much I wanted to.

I could only sigh at the thought. I was only twelve. My aunt Francis kept insisting that I live with herself and her family. Elizabeth agreed wholehearteadly. I didn't expect anything different. And like always, I refused her offer. I beleieve I can say that I love my aunt, but she scares me. A lot.

I gathered the reins and made sure Phillipe was in a nice fast trot before I pulled back my leg and he shot off into a canter. I glanced down to the path every so often to make sure Phillipe hadn't come off course.

That didn't last too long however, as a split in the path soon came into view. I slowed the horse until Phillipe halted. I looked from right to left and back again.

This wasn't good.

I've travelled for what I presumed was maybe a little over half an hour and I certainly was not turning back now just to ask for directions. Maybe both paths happen to lead to the same place? I looked for any signs and sure enough I found one nestled in among the branches of a protruding tree. It said "Stokeham" with arrows pointing down both paths.

_How predictable._

I decided to take the path on the right so I pulled on the right rein. I kicked onwards but the horse was reluctant to budge and started backing up on me.

"Phillipe, trot on!" I ordered, tapping my at the girth. No luck. No matter how much I kicked the horse forwards, he wouldn't move at all.

A trusted horse,_ Undertaker? _Really?

My patience was wearing thin. I didn't want to use it but it does come in handy when you need to get a particular horse to move itself. Undertaker had supplied me with a crop for when little problems like these arose. I took the crop out of its place in the saddle and walloped the horse's backside with all my might. That did the trick as the horse reared up and cantered in the right direction. We soon lost sight of the other path which I suppose what not an entirely good thing.

Damn that man for making me do _his _job.

I allowed the horse to walk as it seemed to be wheezing for some reason.

_Ugh_.

Really, it's not like I'm fat and it couldn't carry me.

I've often been described as "As light as a feather" and "All skin and bones" by Undertaker, even though I continuously stuff myself with sweets and his bone-shaped biscuits. I reluctantky decided that I'd let the horse walk the rest of the journey. I was apparently staying over in Stokeham anyway so there was no rush to get back home. However, it was winter time and it starts to get dark at around four. Based on what Undertaker told me, I won't get there till maybe five because I'm allowing this overgrown lummox to walk. It does belong to Undertaker so I'm not surprised.

This part of England was, and still is, notorious for its grey and black wolves. And let's not forget the killer ravens that soar through the grey sky. They continuously pester and pluck at people, even though they are alive, until they bleed out. Disgusting I know.

I'm surprised Undertaker had allowed me to journey on my own. Plus the town's folk often talk of a beast that lives in Burnham Forest. They dubbed it the "Beast of Burnham". Of course it's all just a legend. The legend is that this so-called "Beast" would prey on the weak and vulnerable that enter the forest alone. Undertaker had told me about it once and he never mentioned it again. I remember he said that this beast would prey on "pretty young maidens" souls in particular. When he told me to be extra careful while near Burnham Forest, it took me a minute to understand. Subliminally being called a girl, as you can probably tell, didn't go too well and let's just say that he missed out on a weeks supply of biscuits.

He said that people, or women in particular, would be so shocked by his appearance that they wouldn't notice him sucking the life out of them. No one tried to search for this beast either. No one bothered. It was just a story told by parents to their children to keep them out of the forest and it sure worked.

A faint howl in the distance brought me from my thoughts and my eyes darted around me. By this time, the horse had stopped still and his ears perked up in alarm. I knew what that meant at least. He could sense danger and I could feel the air thin out around us. It felt like that anyway. Phillipe's ears then pinned back against his head as he began to back up. I held tightly onto the reins in case the horse tried to bolt, "What is it, Phillipe?" I asked stupidly while gently stroking the horse's mane to try to calm him.

_The horse can't talk back, idiot._

I'm almost certain that was a howl, right? Hearing the bushes rustle a little ways behind me, I acted on instinct and kicked the horse into gear. Now that I was in survival mode, I didn't care what way we were heading. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see a black wolf chase hungrily after us, "Damn!" I could feel my heart beat accelerate as I sat up in jumping position to allow the horse more movement. And I really though I knew nothing about horse riding...

I knew the wolf couldn't possibly be after me seeing as I was nothing more than bone and no meat. It probably had its sights set on the horse.

_Damn Undertaker and his fat horse!_

As if the wolf wasn't enough to worry about, I could see the path dividing in two again. I quickly opted to take a right, not really caring at this point. I wasn't sure how the horse was outrunning the infested thing behind us, but it was and I was certainly more than grateful.

Up ahead I caught view of an elongated stone castle that rested quite a distance behind elaborate gates which loomed a little ways in front of us. I could hear the wolf's heavy pants as it tried to catch up. We galloped down the long path to the open gates. On either side of the path, there were dark, overhanging trees on either side of us. It reminded me of something that would be told of in a fairytale.

I shouted encouragements to the horse as we bolted forwards. I haven't planned anything further than that, other than hoping someone might be home that would take us in so we could rest and get out of danger.

Startled whimpers pierced the air behind us and an ear-splitting howl sent shivers up my spine and made the horse come to a grinding halt after rearing up. I stole a glance behind me to see the wolf that had chased after us, bearing its teeth and hissing at something behind a particular tree. It slowly turned its body away from us and snarled once more before running away in the opposite direction.

Even though I was frightened to think of what had scared the wolf off, I forced the horse onwards and we passed through the gates, much to my relief. I noted how the castle's garden was quite intricately lovely and well kept with a circular fountain resting in the middle. The path divided throughout the garden, like a maze. I followed the main path and continued on around the bend till we came to a stop by what I suspected was the front door. It took at least a few minutes to reach the front of the castle due to the overly long path leading up to it. There was a winding design carved into the door. The black bolts along it were old fashioned, but beautiful and complemented the house. Patches of green and reddening vines creeped up along the stone walls.

I looked around for any signs of danger before braving the drop down to the ground.

_Ouch._

Picking myself up from the cold floor, I dusted myself off with a huff. Trusting the horse to stay put, I ventured up the three broad steps. Walking up the intimidating door, I reached up on my toes and took hold of the black door knocker and knocked it gently against the wood.

I looked back at the horse.

_Ugh_.

Even with my dislike of animals, I knew I couldn't possibly leave it it out here with wolves on the prowl.

The door creaked open as I pushed against it irritably, "Hello?" I called out into the dark space behind the door. I gathered it was probaby the foyer. No one answered. How odd. Normally for someone who had a house so large, they would have a butler to answer the door. I looked back at the horse and sighed, "Good grief."

It looked petrified.

"I suppose there's no helping it then. Come on." I hopped down the steps and tugged on the reins. It clambered up the steps behind me. It was hard not to feel embarrassed in this situation. I was bringing a horse into a house. It saved my life so I guess I'm saving its own. I knew it wasn't good manners to lead such a thing into a stranger's home but I had no other choice. I didn't want to leave this place horseless. I closed over the door behind me and let out a sigh as it clunked closed.

Trying to ignore the sound of the horse's hooves on the floor which, might I add, appeared to be exquisite black marble, I caustiously, yet slowly, made my way to the grand staircase on my left. I glanced up in awe as my eyes followed the winding stairs that wound their way up through what I estimated to be at least four stories. At each story, a little bridge connected the staircase to the level. There was another staircase on my right, but it only reached the second floor, "Is anyone here?" I paused before continuing, "I've had to bring my horse in."

_Do you know how stupid that sounds? _My brain asked of me but I ignored it.

"I hope you don't mind." I continued, feeling more like an idiot than ever, "It's just that this forest... It eh... It has wolves and I can't leave it outside." Again, I was greeted with utter silence. I huffed and stood there holding a horse in the middle of a stranger's castle.

What a predicament.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, Ciel, how do you feel after being chased by an infested wolf?<strong>

**Ciel: Get lost.**

**Me: ...Okay then. Well readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review for the love you bare for Ciel! I love to hear what you guys have to say but no flames! Flames are not nice.**

**Ciel: As I said, piss off you evil author.**

**Me: *cries in her emo corner***


	4. Contract Seal

**Chapter four for my lovely readers! I hope Ciel wasn't too cold with you guys...**

**Well it's that time again and I hope you're ready for this update. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Must I really? *looks to Ciel who nods his head at me***

**Ciel: You must do it or people will think you are somehow Yana Tobosa.**

**Me: I ain't Yana Tobosa people! I'd like to say I am but I'm not. If I was, well, let's just say the rating of Kuroshitsuji would go UP and I'll let your imaginations figure out why *can feel yaoi fangirl mode turn on***

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter IV: Contract Seal**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p><em>This is getting completely ridiculous.<em>

My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and I was shocked to say the least. If ever Elizabeth got her hands on this place… The possibilities were endless. I decided to let the horse's reins go. I felt too much of an idiot to keep hold of them. Besides, there was nowhere for it to run to anyway. Letting go, the horse still didn't move. All I could do was roll my eyes.

"Is _anyone_ here?" I called out for the umpteenth time, "Anyone at all?"

The castle was so well kept. I knew someone had to live in it.

A faint flicker of light caught my attention. I swept my bangs from my eyes and squinted them, just to make sure that my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me. The light was dim but I could see it move down the corridor at the far end of the vast foyer. I looked back to the horse and then back to the light.

_The horse will be fine till I get back, _I decided.

I took a step forward towards the light that was dimming quickly, so I quickened my pace to catch up. My shoes clicked off the smooth surface and echoed in my ears.

The light had disappeared behind a closed, dark wooden door and I heard voices perk up from behind it.

_I knew there were people living here!_

Biting my lip, I put my back to the door and listened carefully.

"I don't understand!" A woman's shrill voice cried out from the other side of the door, frightening me half to death, "You said he was definitely a boy, yes?"

"He certainly was a boy." a gruff voice answered her, "If he was a girl, I'd sure know."

_Ugh. What a sicko._

"But why would the Master saving him then?" A younger male voice spoke up, sounding much like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

_Save me? _

And more importantly, why would someone refrain from saving someone based on their gender?

"Ho, ho, ho."

I pulled away from the door and my brows rose suspiciously at that last Santa Clause wannabe voice. What the hell was that meant to be? "Ho, ho, ho"? What did that mean? Was it some secret code that these people had going on?

Here I am, put off schedule once again. I massaged my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Deciding not to waste any more of my precious time, I grabbed hold of the doorknob and flung open the door to find a spacious kitchen, vacant of people, "Sorry to burst in but…" I trailed off, seeing no one there.

I looked around, completely confused at this stage. I could have sworn people were talking in here just a second ago.

"That's the boy."

"What the-" I spun my head around in the direction of the gruff voice, causing me to fall forward a little due to dizziness.

What I set my sights on was not what I was expecting. This could not be real. On the counter by the sink, two home appliances stared back at me with a gasp and their mouths wide with shock while the third was sporting a "I told you so" face. Off on the island in the middle of the kitchen sat a pendulum clock apparently somehow sipping some sort of drink.

_This is what you get for over-snacking on Undertaker's biscuits!, _My brain shouted.

I felt myself go rigid as the feather duster with spectacles hopped over closer to me.

"He's obviously gone into some kind of shock, yes he has." The feather duster observed and the little garden trowel _thing_ managed to nod in agreement.

"He'll calm down in a minute." The candelabra spoke up.

"Y-you can talk!" I cried, stepping back towards the door. I pointed accusingly at the little group of appliances, "You shouldn't be able to talk! This goes against nature!"

The candelabra rolled his eyes at me and huffed, "I'm Bardroy, kid, but call me Bard." He spoke, taking a puff of the cigarette in his mouth, "I'd shake your hand but I doubt you'd like to get burnt. My feather duster friend is Meyrin and this little guy is Finnian, or Finny for short." The other two smiled up at me sweetly.

_As if I wasn't creeped out already._

Bard continued, "And that old pendulum clock over there is Tanaka." he grinned, pointing a lit candle hand at the old pendulum clock, "When he gathers enough energy and steam, he'll become a grandfather clock, but that lasts only for maybe a minute or so. During that time, he'll often say a life changing speech or something so those moments are rare."

_Speaking objects, energy and steam... what the?!_

How was I supposed to cope with this?

That's the thing, I couldn't. What was the best thing for me to do? My brain decided enough was enough and so I blacked out. It was my safest option at this point.

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I came to. My hands prodded at the warmth which I seemed to be currently lying on. It was soft under my skin, like linen. I heaved myself up and gazed around the room through tired eyes.<p>

Instinctively, I pulled back the snug covers to see I was still dressed.

_Phew._ I was fully clothed. Least I knew I hadn't been molested while I unconsciousness. I lay there, sprawled across, what I gathered, was a large bed before I decided it was finally time to get up and figure out just what was going on around here.

I tried to recollect my thoughts.

I definitely wasn't in Undertaker's shop or I would have found the man sleeping next me. Believe me, I always scolded him for it. Waking up to find a mad man grinning in your face was not my prefered wake-up call.

I was chased by a wolf... Horse... Appliances... Yes that' it! I was in a castle. A very nice creepy wierd castle but a stranger's castle nonetheless.

I glanced around the room again. It was awfully dark and eerie. That did nothing to calm my nerves which annoyingly made themselves known. The drapes were closed over, blocking any attempts by the remaining sunlight to enter. I pushed myself up off the mattress and forced my legs out from beneath the quilt. I couldn't ignore how large the room was. It reminded me somewhat of my old room. I couldn't see either end corner of the room. It was too dark to do so.

The bed was so warm and inviting.

"Maybe I should just... Mmm..." I unconsciously snuggled back into the pillows and purred. My toes curled on the sheet as I let out a content sigh.

I soon found out, however, that this ecstacy was not to last.

A snicker from the far corner of the room made me bolt upright from the pillows.

My heart pounded and I froze. The room was a lot darker than before. My eyes widened in panic.

From what I could make out, black feathers floated down around me, falling gracefully to the floor. I couldn't see clearly, but whatever it was appearing from the feathers in the far corner, was quite large in size and was surrounded by a mass of black, like a shadow. At this point I wanted to get up and make a run for it but I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move a muscle. The thing that had taken on a human form, glided closer towards me as it continued to snicker. I stared at its eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They were a startling pink in colour and glowed with such intensity.

I inched away from it as it got closer. It then bent down mockingly with a grin. It was handsome, I'll give it that. I won't deny that I gulped when fangs potruded from underneath its lips.

"You have been wronged, Little One." He whispered sweetly, like sweet venomous syrup dripping from each word, "You seek revenge, am I right?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with a wry smile.

I could only stare back with my eyes wide open. I felt myself unable to blink or move not even a single finger.

"I could give it to you if you so desire." A low, charming voice spoke up from the creature.

I wanted to speak. My mouth was dry and felt numb. All I could do was stare back horrified as it leaned in closer to me.

"You want revenge, don't you?" It whispered teasingly, like I hadn't any other choice but to say yes..

I needed to find my voice. And fast.

"Y-you can offer me r-revenge?" _Damn._ I didn't want to sound so weak.

"Of course." It chuckled at what I guessed was my apparent stupidity, "I can offer you everything your heart desires. I can even quench your blood lust for those who killed your parents."

I froze, "How do you-"

"Oh but I can offer you more than just revenge." It interrupted slyly, "I can provide you with the luxuries of life that were stolen from you. All the money you could ever want... even pleasure." It added darkly with a smirk, "But all for a small price, unless you're a religious type then I doubt my offer could entice you."

My eyes widened as this creature came into perfect view in front of me.

Beautiful. There's no denying it. I thought it was before but now that I see it better, I've never seen any person, or any man, look so beautiful as the _man_ in front of me.

Whatever this creature was, it was wrong about me. I certainly was not religious, "Do I look like someone who has a deep belief in God?" I demanded of it and I was given a haughty laugh in reply.

"Then do we have a deal?" He asked, offering me a quirky triumphant grin, "Will you form a contract with me and stay here forever? Are you really ready to abandon the light for the path to Hell?"

"What's the full price?"

I thought its grin couldn't get any wider as it had gone beyond the normal boundary, "Your soul."

I bit down on my lip. My soul? I don't highly value it. I knew that pastors always preached how valuable the soul is. I never took any notice of them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to lose it? If you lose your soul, you die both spiritually and I guess physically too. Surprisingly, I didn't seem to mind.

The creature did say that it would get me my revenge on those who murdered my parents. My parents have been gone for two long years. Revenge. That's all I really needed to hear, even if it means I have to stay here with it, "Fine. I'll make a contract with you!"

Triumph. That's the only way I could describe the emotion in its eyes as it stared down at me like I was the only thing in the world. It chuckled and grabbed hold of me violently by the shoulder, "You've made the right choice, Little One. Where will you like your Contract Seal?" He asked sweetly, stroking my cheek. Violent shivers coursed through me.

"Contract seal?" I repeated.

What was _that_?

"It's a special mark I will be placing on you so I can find you. It will be our bond. It is what will make you mine. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power and the stronger our bond."

I didn't need to think about it.

I want revenge on those who killed my parents. I want revenge. I want that sweet revenge it promises me. I could feel my mind race at the thought of those who killed my parents. They're dead. Dead at my feet. I felt elated.

I wanted him.

"I want a power stronger than any other!"

"Well then." It smirked.

An agonizing cry pierced through me as the creature clasped hold over my right eye with bone crushing strength. I could feel my eye burn, like I was being branded with hot iron. I cried out as it stared me straight in my other eye, "You're quite greedy," he chuckled mockingly, "despite that small body of yours." he leaned his head to the side and smirked at me, "The seal will go on this big eye of yours it seems."

He suddenly let go of me and I fell back on the bed, panting while trying to wipe the tears away. My hands were covered in my own blood that oozed from my right eye.

_That hurt!_, I inwardly cried out.

I glanced back up at the creature, "Can I make three specific requests?" I asked through breaths.

"Anything you want." It answered me, straightening up. I leaned back as I took in how tall it was.

Licking my lips, I glared it in the eye, "One; protect me. Two; obey me until the end and three; never lie to me or betray me." My voice was barely a whisper as I felt the tears glide down my cheek, staining my shirt and quilt underneath me.

"Of course, but do not forget that I shall remain as the Master of this household."

I opened my mouth to object but he silnced me with a flash of his eyes.

"However, I will obey your requests."

"Good." I sighed. My elbows felt weak so I allowed myself to fall back against the quilt. I tried desperately to fill my lungs with oxygen. I didn't want to suffer an asthma attack, "And as a matter of interest, what are you exactly?"

Hearing muffled laughter, I pushed myself back up off the bed and held myself up on my hands. I'm not sure if I really wanted to know what this creature was.

He bent down to my level and looked me dead in the eye, "A demon."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up! Woohoo! *pats herself on the back* I'm proud of myself. That's three updates in less than twenty-four hours! Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think of Sebastian so far. It's nearly midnight here and I have school tomorrow. Need sleep *starts to doze off*<strong>


	5. A Valid Point

**Here is chapter five for all you lovelies! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favorited, alerted and so on. It really means a lot to me so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. School has been so evil to me lately and so I'm sorry about the delay. If you guys have any ideas or specific requests for the story, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always happy to fulfil requests and so on if I believe I can achieve a good result with it!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter V: A Valid Point**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>A…demon?<p>

I felt as if my thoughts were somehow being glazed over if that makes sense. It was a very odd sensation.

A demon.

I remained surprisingly calm after that word echoed from his lips, or at least, I thought I did. A small part of mind felt concerned for my sanity while another tiny part of me felt a bit downright stupid that I hadn't realized anything strange sooner. I knew immediately that he wasn't human. That much had been obvious. But a demon? I hadn't suspected that.

My body, on the other hand, decided not to stay calm and so I grappled at the sheets in an effort to put some distance between me and the thing in front of me that was etching ever so closer. Its face was barely inches away from my own.

"May I inquire as to your name?" It asked with a smooth smile and closed yes, cocking his head to the side. Its chilling breath ghosted across my skin and I leaned away with a struggle not to topple backwards.

I felt the blood drain from my face. My cheeks felt awfully cold and I soon broke out into a cold sweat.

"Ciel." I answered reluctantly, desperately grasping at the last shred of dignity that I still possessed, "Ciel Phantomhive." I repeated more confidently. I'm sure that if I had been standing, my legs would have betrayed me and buckled by now.

It grinned then, flashing its sharp canines.

I noted how incredibly sharp they looked, like they could tear through the toughest of meats.

_You know, you're not helping yourself_, I thought angrily.

Its grin spread and I could feel my arms and knees begin to weaken at a rapid pace. This only served to amuse the demon even further.

From the corner of my eye, I could see its hand slowly reaching out towards my face. I braced myself and clenched my fists. The unusual foggy black mass behind him followed his every move, like a shadow, "Do... do you have a name?" I managed to ask him, never taking my eyes off the claws that were tracing down my jaw-line.

Its scarlet eyes stared into my azure eyes, and its notably calmer smile returned. However, it almost seemed to come across as forced in a way, "I am known as Sebastian Michaelis." It answered, "I am the master of this household."

A little "Oh." left my lips, and my eyes darted to floor. I was starting to feel light-headed and nauseous under his intense, almost feral gaze. I finally plucked up the courage to push myself off the bed completely and dizzily headed for the mirror that was hanging on the wall by the bedroom door. I didn't want to see what a mess I was but I had no choice. Forcing my eyes open, a single breath escaped me as I stared in horror at my right eye. I leaned my face in closer to the mirror to get a better look at the bloodied mess that was my right eye. A bright purple demonic symbol seemed branded onto it and I swallowed hard.

_I'm the one that wants revenge on those who did this to us, _I declared inwardly, thinking of my parents_. I agreed to this contract. The demon agreed to act as my weapon. If this is what has to be done, then so be it_.

I steadied myself with the aid of the wall and looked back towards the demon. It hadn't moved an inch, "So,_ you're_ the master then?" I asked it, barely able to bring myself to look into its eyes.

A quirky grin was my answer.

"Alright then." I murmured, coughing onto the back of my hand, "So I'm guessing that I must address you as such?"

Another wry smile, "Of course." it answered, "I will obey all requests that concern you and your revenge only. If you should order anything that does not concern your revenge or yourself, I shall have to decline. These are my terms for the contract. This is my house after all. " It stopped then. Its nails stroked its chin in thought, "But on second thought, I suppose seeing as you shall be living in this castle, it wouldn't be fair if you lived here for free." It paused then, eyeing my reaction.

_Was my soul not payment enough?!_

"You will help the other three with tasks around the castle. As you probably noticed, they are quite incompetant in their current form. The castle won't get clean on its own."

_It's already spotless!_

I blanched. What kind of contract was this? Does it just bend the terms to suit itself? I'm sure it doesn't mean it, right? I could feel my eye lids twitch and I glared at the demon's face. I felt like slapping that smirk right off it, "Is that the truth?" I questioned with a raised brow. _Please say no._ But if I remember correctly, one of my own terms was that it could never lie to me.

"Yes, it is the truth." It answered, looking all smug with himself, "There are two parties in a contract. This is a typical relationship in a contract; a master and a demon. The master sets the terms of a contract and a demon would have little or no input. However, I don't live by that theory. In some ways, we shall be equals."

_Not in your dreams will I set myself so low to be on par with you_, I mentally spat.

"Equals?"

"Yes. Equals."

_Well this was certainly wonderful, _I thought sarcastically.

It was quiet for a long moment; just the broken rhythm of my slowly calming ragged breathing echoing through the silence. My eye still ached terribly, not that the demon looked like it cared.

I huffed a sigh.

I was leaning against the wall for support. My body felt ten times heavier that my actual weight. Like I said earlier, I was all skin and bones with little or no meat on me, but I felt like I needed to collapse.

I then remembered the three creepy appliances I had talked to, or more like pointed accusingly at, before my mind decided enough was enough and blacked out on me. I was curious though. They were real, right?

"Are those moving appliances real?" I asked, glancing back over to the demon.

It merely nodded his head solemly.

"Then can you explain to me how they are actually talking?" I shifted my gaze to the door that was ajar, hoping to see a certain candelabra to prove that there were infact, appliances that were walking and talking so I could assure myself that I wasn't going mad.

What answered me was silence. I looked back to the demon, waiting for an answer and determined to get one. His lips were slightly parted and he stared at me wide eyed.

I raised a brow, "What?" I muttered, self-consciously wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand. I knew I looked a mess but there was no reason for him to stare. My hand felt warm as I brought it away from my face. Fresh blood covered my pale skin, tainting it red.

The demon suddenly ripped a piece of duvet cover from the bed and rushed to my side with urgency in its step. It kneeled in front of me, surprising the hell out of me (no pun intended) and quickly wrapped the cloth around my head and over my right eye, "You are bleeding pretty heavily." It noted with a half hearted forced smile. It completed the bow in the cloth and fixed it properly upon my eye, "You must be tired, am I right?" The demon asked gently and remained kneeling in front of me like a servant would to its master.

I thought about it for a moment. I guess it was true. I did feel tired. I ignored the rumbling in my stomach, my longing for sleep took priority over my longing for food, surprisingly, and I nodded my head sleepily and rubbed at my one good eye. I grumbled as I did so. _My one good eye. Ugh._ My right eye felt itchy and I so desperately wanted to scratch at it. I know, disgusting. I reached up a finger and to try and rid myself of the terrible itch but the demon quickly took hold of my hand.

"You must not do that." It lightly scolded. The demon chuckled huskily in my ear, leaving goose bumps to form on my neck.

_But it's itchy!_

I felt myself being lifted carefully up into strong arms and I found that my head was resting against the demon's chest. I was way too tired at this point to start arguing so I allowed the demon to carry me, bridle style might I add. I was carried out of the room that had begun to take on a metallic smell due to the blood. I scrunched my nose. The smell was awful.

It walked at least five doors down from the room I had just woken up in and opened the door with its free hand. The fresh smell of the room hit me like seeing Undertaker's urn of biscuits at night time when I often sneaked out of bed to hunt for them seeing as Undertaker often hid them after I "fell asleep". I let out a content sigh, which came out more like a moan, after seeing the invitingly large plush bed. The demon settled me down in a sitting position and told me to wait there until it came back with a change of night clothes.

I did as I was told. I didn't have the energy to move anyway. It was quick to return with a white cotton night shirt and cotton shorts. It pulled me up off the bed so I was standing and proceeded to unbutton my shirt. This made me wake from my tired stupor and I slapped its hand away as it reached down for the next button, "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

The demon's eyes roamed from the buttons on my shirt up to my good eye and its head tilted to the side innocently, "I am merely undressing you from these soiled clothes and redressing you in fresh night clothes. You should really have a bath but you are tired."

I can't disagree with him there.

"You are my master as I am yours. As a servant, I must tend to his master's every need, even if it is just merely dressing you."

The demon had a valid point. These clothes were stained with my own blood and as if to prove that point, a stench of copper filled my nose. I grumbled and slowly lowered my hand back to my side rather reluctantly. Taking that as permission to continue, it proceeded to unbutton my shirt, tossing it to the side where it landed on the tiled floors in the adjoining bathroom so as not to stain the carpet in the bedroom.

_Oh how considerate... Ugh._

Soon it had me stripped of clothing and it brought a warm, wet facecloth from the bathroom and gently wiped my face clean of the dried blood. Deciding that my face was clean of red, the demon dressed me quickly in the night clothes it had gotten for me and pulled back the covers on the bed. I all but fell into the mattress and settled myself comfortably.

I stretched out, feeling myself sink into the warm goodness that resembled the softness and plushness of a cloud, not that I'd know how a cloud felt like. The demon pulled the covers up to my chin and walked to the drapes that hung by the windows and closed them over, blocking out the last remaining rays of sunlight. I could hear the thud of every footstep the demon took and I followed the sound until I saw its silhouette standing in front of the door that allowed for a shred of light to pass through, "Good night, my Lord."

It stepped outside and closed the door over, leaving me in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know your thoughts on chapter five. If you have any ideas or requests, just let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate them if I feel like I can. <strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts on Sebastian. I'd really like to know if I did him justice. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	6. Negotiation

**Hi guys. I'm sorry about the delays in updating and such. Blame it on school -.-**

**Have any of you read the new chapter of the Kuroshitsuji Manga? Chapter 67? (It may not be new but I only just read it recently) OMG It's awesome! Not only do Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori-Senpai and Nekazawa-Senpai (from Ouran Highschool Host Club) make an appearance in disguise but what do most authors on here force Sebastian to take the role of? I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to spoil it but if you've read lots of SebastianxOC stories like me, you'll get it straight away. I died and went to fangirl heaven where Sebastians are plentiful!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and so on and I even got a favorite author alert! *Happy dances***

**Paxloria – Thanks for your review Paxloria. Unlike in the actual movie, the Beast/Demon (aka Sebastian) can leave his castle if need be (I haven't watched it in so long so I don't actually remember if the Beast can leave or not). Ciel can also leave I guess, but under Sebastian's supervision and if they remain together while leaving the castle. Ciel's not allowed to just waltz out of the castle alone and leave forever. He'll be under Sebastian's constant watch. I hope this helped with your inquiry.**

**Moon Smurf – Thank you for your review Moon Smurf. You'll find out in a later chapter why he changed the subject. It's kind of central to the plot so I can't tell you. But it was convenient for him to change the subject easily as Ciel was bleeding and needed tending to. You'll find out soon enough! Yes, this will be based loosely on the Disney movie. I'm going to try and make it a lot different if I can. I actually plan on including the snowball fight scene but that too depends on where I go with their relationship. I think everyone loves SebastianxCiel, including myself. I hope this helped.**

**If any of you have any questions, I'll be happy to help as best as I can.**

**Now, ONWARDS you crazed Black Butler fans!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter VI: Negotiation**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>Lying here in silence, I opened my eyes to a sea of black as I lay looking up at the high ceiling. After being awake for what seemed like an eternity that will never meets its end, and after much thought and consideration, I slithered out of the warm, plush bed and landed heavily on the carpeted floor with a loud thud as my legs gave way.<p>

"Ah!" I yelped, rubbing my exposed knees of the stinging sensation that hindered my thought process. I cautiously pushed myself up off the floor and stood still as best as I could, allowing the light-headiness to ease. Finding that there was no strength in my legs to hold me up, I simply fell back to the floor and leaned up against the bed with a heavy, defeated sigh.

As I simply sat alone, an overwhelming sense of sadness enveloped me like a cloud over a mountain. Wierd comparison I know, but stay with me!

I've never felt like this before. I felt helpless and vulnerable and incapable of thinking straight. The feeling wasn't too foreign, it's just that I haven't felt like this till a few years ago when I found my parents slaughtered. Images flashed in my mind. I felt sick.

Undertaker had become my family then. There was Aunt Francis and Elizabeth, but something told me, maybe my subconscious, that living with them wasn't the best or happiest option... Or I was just plain terrified to even consider staying with them.

_Undertaker will be worried when you don't show your face tomorrow!,_ my brain reminded me. I nodded furiously to myself, agreeing with every little word my strange conscience uttered. _First he'll be angry that you're late and off schedule. But then he'll start to worry, then panic and God knows what he'll do_- I could feel my thoughts racing too quickly for me to understand. I groaned at myself when little tears made themselves known and welled in my eyes, stinging my right eye slightly, before finally spilling over to glide down my cheeks. The cloth around my injured eye was sure to soak up the tears. It'll have to be changed later.

I clambered up from the floor like a kicked puppy and onto the bed. I slammed my fist into the soft duvet with what remaining strength I had and allowed myself to cry into the sheets, unable to ignore the constricting feeling in my chest.

And here I'll stay in this wretched place forever until my death. My strangled sobs only grew louder.

A knock sounded against the bedroom door and I froze. My heart raced, hoping desperately that it wasn't the demon.

"Who is it?" I called out shakily, lifting my head up and quickly trying to wipe the tears away with my hands.

"Meyrin, the maid, sir." A muffled yet shrill reply came from behind the closed door.

With a lot of reluctant effort, I dragged myself away from the bed and made my way towards the door where I saw a thin horizontal stream of light shining in from the bottom. I took a breath to calm myself and stop the tears that were desperate to be shed. I took hold of the doorknob and opened, looking down to see the feather duster float her way into the room, crashing into the drawers by the door as she did so.

"M-Master Michealis has requested you to go downstairs to e-eat breakfast in the dining room, yes he did. You must be hungry, yes?"

I was pretty hungry. My fingers pinched the material over my stomach as it gurgled loudly in response. _Damn_. Even so, I wasn't ready to face the demon again, not soon anyway.

"I think I'm okay for the moment." I nodded apologetically. A little lie won't do any harm.

The feather duster pulled a face, biting her… lip? If a feather duster had lips, well, she was certainly biting them anyway, "I think," she spoke quietly, as if afraid she would be overheard, "it would be wise for you to just join the master for breakfast. He's not one to control his temper easily." The small spectacles balanced themselves across her small face. I wasn't even sure how that was possible. She then turned back towards the door, "Also, your horse has been stabled in case you were wondering. It's all safe now, yes it is."

Crap. I forgot about the horse. My cheeks heated embarrassingly as I remembered leading the large animal into the castle like an idiot.

"The master did it himself, yes he did, as we cannot do such a thing by ourselves. Let's go." She crossed over into the hallway and paused when she noticed that I didn't follow her.

* * *

><p>"You know, m'lord," Bard's gruff voice spoke up hesitantly with false confidence, receiving a sideward glare from the demon, "you should 'ave some patience. This is going to take some time."<p>

Sebastian paced in front of the fire as it blazed, resonating its heat throughout the entire room.

"Where is he?" The demon hissed to himself, thinking back to the small boy that had so captured his interest, "What's taking them so long?" He demanded of the _candelabra,_ "I told Meyrin to fetch him. Why isn't he here yet?"

"I'm sure he will be here soon, highness." Finnian's childish voice perked up, "As... as Bard said, t-try to have some patience."

"He has lost everythin', all in one day." Bard reminded the fuming demon as he lit up a cigarette with his own lighted candle that sat on the arm of his candelabra form.

"My lord…" Finni paused, wondering if to proceed, "Why did you save him-!" He yelped as the demon turned on him.

"That's none of your business!" The demon barked, scaring little Finny who scuttled behind his fellow servant in fear.

"Master, please calm down."

"But Master?" whipered the terrified trowel, "I just don't understand. Shouldn't you be-" Finni paused and gave a nervous laugh before it faded off as the demon glared and stood dominantly before him. The shy trowel shrunk back behind Bard.

"Is that how you speak to your master?" The demon's eyes narrowed, "You forget yourself, Finnian. Have you forgotten who I am, or what I am for that matter?" Sebastian asked threateningly, growling at the two as he ran a hand through his raven black hair, "I know _he's_ looking for an heir, but…" The demon deflated as he slumped in a chair that hid in the corner of the dining room, "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered to them, "Who would love this? The boy was scared to death whenever I looked at him."

"Huh?" The two appliancess glanced at eachother.

_Why is he concerned about the boy's view of him?,_ they both wondered.

Oh...

The two appliances shared a look that could only be out of pity for the demon.

"You should try and let 'im see past all your scariness, m'lord." Bard suggested, "Show 'im tha' you're really a kind…gentle…lenient…demon." Bard made a face and Sebastian chuckled at how he was struggling to come up with anything positive to say about him.

"That's difficult to do so when I'm like this, Bardroy. You see, he's just so exquisite...I'm a beast compared to him." The demon sighed, leaning back in his chair and resting his head back against the cushion. He let out a tired sigh, not that he needed sleep, and closed his eyes as a smile teased at his lips.

Just then, the door to the dining room was eased open, revealing a scatterbrained Meyrin who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment, "M-M-My lord!"

Sebastian's face fell when the boy was nowhere to be seen, "Where is he?" He demanded with a twitch of his lids.

"Huh? Oh well…em…fufu the boy! Ah! Yes, well…the boy…is actually in the process of…I guess circumstances being as they are…" Meyrin jittered on, stuttering over her words, looking everywhere except the demon's blood red eyes that seemed to bore into the little appliance.

"Get on with it, Meyrin!" Sebastian ordered through gritted teeth and the little feather duster sighed.

"He's not coming."

_He's not coming._

The room fell into a deathly silence. The three aplliances froze, their eyes watching their master with caution as his form began to tremble. Sebastian's anger boiled up inside him, fuelling his frustration with the young boy. _The little brat isn't coming down. Well then, I'll just have to go up there and retrieve him myself. _

Before they could even blink their little eyes, their master bolted out of the dining room and raced up the stairs towards the guest bedroom were the boy was currently staying. His heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the whole castle and they shook the ground with every step. His vision blurred as his anger took over his senses. Seeing the boy's bedroom door, he gritted his teeth and marched over, ready to drag the boy downstairs if he had to.

His fist collided with the wood of the door, forming a crack in the wood, shocking the poor boy inside as he yelped from the sudden noise, "I thought I requested you to breakfast." The demon snarled through the door. All his patience and calm with the boy flew out the window at this point.

"…"

He was answered with silence.

Clenching his fists, it took all restraint not to barge into the room and haul the boy down the stairs, "I can easily break this door down if I must." Sebastian's velvety voice threatened menacingly.

"…I-I don't need anything. I'm fine." The boy quietly replied. The demon could sense Ciel directly behind the door, leaning his back against it.

"You haven't eaten anything since you got here. From what I've seen, you certainly need to eat something." Sebastian hissed, resting his forehead against the wood, awaiting a certain muffled reply.

"I'd... I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone." The boy whispered.

The demon turned to his servants, exasperated, "Now what?" He demanded in a hushed voice.

"A-ask him gently." Meyrin offered, "Sorry m'lord, but you're probably frightenin' him."

Sebastian turned back to the door after taking a breath, ready to take on Meyrin's advice, "I would like it if you joined me for breakfast. I've already prepared it. I don't know what you like to eat but I made sure to give you a variety of different foods. You do need to eat after all." Sebastian waited for an answer and after receiving none, he was about to turn and storm off to his quarters when the door unlocked and opened.

"Well…I am pretty hungry." Ciel answered, tugging at his sleeves as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, avoiding the eyes of the demon.

_I thought so, Little One._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I won't be updating for maybe, two or three weeks because I'm off on holiday tomorrow for a week and then I have school and I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys ^^<strong>


	7. Drawing Blood From A Stone

***Is in awe of reveiwers* You guys have NO IDEA what those reviews mean to me *hugs all of you* I love you all! *cough* Anywho, here is chapter 7 for you lovelies. I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't going to update today because I'm tired and…stuff. School tomorrow so that pretty much sucks.**

**kdbug - That is so weird! When I came up with this, I was just on the bus to school and I was thinking about Kuroshitsuji (I do that, a lot. It's kind of sad hehe) and then out of nowhere I thought, what if Sebastian was the Beast? (He is FAR from being a Beast seeing as he is pretty smexy and handsome *happy sigh*) and Ciel could be the Beauty because let's face it, Ciel does look like a girl and all, and a pretty one at that. I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Paxloria - I've been thinking a lot about what direction this story will take. I haven't quite figured it out myself yet. I'm just writing as I go along but I have planned some things. Ciel is nowhere near having any feeling for Sebastian as of yet. Therefore, as of now, Ciel wants revenge so he can have peace of mind and to basically end his own misery. But we now know that Sebastian has set his sights on Ciel. What will Sebastian do? He may try to delay the revenge in order to put off having to eat Ciel's soul. But when a demon finds himself in love, who says he has to play by the rules?**

**Promocat - He'll find out soon enough about Ciel's sweet tooth! hehe**

**irockyourworld123 - I hope to write many chapters for this story. It's nowhere near finished. If I somehow find that I can't finish it for some reason or another, I'd have to make the hard decision of putting it up for adoption which I don't think will happen because I'm determined to finish this. Don't worry, there will be plenty more chapters to come.**

**Enjoy chapter 7 and let me know what you think.**

**ONWARDS!**

**Ciel: Why do you keep saying that?**

**Me: -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter VII: Drawing Blood From A Stone**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>His blue tinted hair fell in a disarray of strands across his pale, angelic face. His eyes were sadly downcast, making it hard for Sebastian to see his big azure eye and his marked eye. They both sat in silence as Ciel hungrily ate the food presented before him while Sebastian watched from the other end of the long dining room table. <em>The boy's certainly hungry. And what a sweet tooth he has!<em>, the demon mused as Ciel chewed on another cream and jam slightly overcooked scone. A slow, satisfied smile spread across the demon's face as the boy leaned back in his chair, obviously full from the immense amount of food he had consumed.

"Full?" Asked the demon. He raised his raven black brows in amusement as the boy lazily swept his bangs behind his ears.

"Stuffed." Ciel answered with a sigh as he laid a hand across his stomach. His eyes slowly made their way from the ceiling to the demon's dark red eyes, "Did you make all that… on your own?" He inquired.

"Yes I did."

"I didn't know you could cook…sort of." The boy stated, looking away towards the bay windows. His eyes sparkled as the sun rose from behind the high trees.

Sebastian caught the small insult about his seemingly bad cooking but chose to ignor it. He found it amusing really. It's been a long time since he's had to cook for anyone. He had to admit, his cooking skills have gone a little rusty over the years, "There's quite a lot you don't know about me, Little One."

The boy glanced over to the demon opposite him for a moment before his eyes wandered elsewhere, "It seems so." He muttered. He then slowly looked back towards Sebastian who eyes had never left Ciel's, "Have you always been here?"

"No."

Ciel sighed internally. _Jeez, it's like trying to draw blood from a stone_, "Care to explain?" He asked without trying to sound too haughty.

The demon chuckled, placing his right hand on the table and proceeding to drum his black nails against the wood, "As I am sure you are well aware of by now, my kind survives on the souls of the living." There was an audible gulp from the boy but the demon continued, "There are two kinds of demons that exist. The first kind of demon, like me, will make contracts with people who souls entice us. Enticing souls are rare. We are bound to fulfil their wish, such as revenge." He explained, theatrically motioning a finger towards Ciel, "When their wish is complete, we take their soul. The best souls are the souls we must wait for. The second kind of demon will happily trade quality for quantity. They will live their lives surviving on well, to put it bluntly, trash. They do not make contracts. Instead, they hunt for weak, vulnerable humans and take advantage of them immediately. The souls are usually dull and rotten in taste, the lowest of the low."

"Nice." Ciel commented sourly and took a sip of his orange juice, "However, that doesn't explain to me why you're here, in a castle, on your own with appliances walking and talking."

The demon grinned, his laughter ringing throughout the large, finely furnished room, "You're quite impatient, aren't you?"

The demon was answered with a sharp glare. _Get on with it, Moron_, Ciel all but growled internally, not enjoying being laughed at.

Sebastian stifled his laughter and focused, "I had succeeded in granting the wishes of my old mistress, so I devoured her soul. It was sweet in taste, like herself." Sebastian licked his lips in remembrance and Ciel made face. Sebastian's lips curved up into a smile, remembering the taste of her soul on his tongue, but his smale never reached his eyes. There was a certain sadness in them, "I then decided to retire here for a while. But a while turned into many years because…." The demon paused, looking away from the gaze of the boy, "Anyway, I began hunting down souls that I could easily get my hands on. I'm sure you've heard of the disappearances of those girls from your town, am I right?"

Ciel thought back, his eyes going wide as he remembered the stories Undertaker had told him about how girls were last seen entering the forest and never returned. He thought they were just stories told by Undertaker to scare and stop him from venturing into the forest, but now, they were obviously real, "That... That was you?" The boy whispered in shock, his lips gaping wide as his eyes gazed bleakly into Sebastian's, now astounded.

The demon slowly nodded his head, "It was relatively easy to reel them in," Sebastian continued without emotion, seemingly unfazed by the boy's shock, "They were scared of the woods and I could sense their terrified souls. It was hard to find them and there certainly was nothing intriguing or pure about either of them... It would be best if you didn't know the rest."

Ciel sat there quietly, allowing his brain to act like a sponge, absorbing this new grave information. Sebastian could have possibly caused Mr. Hendricks' death. He died of heart attack, right? He was disorientated, manic even. He had been shouting something at no one in particular. But maybe he was shouting at _something_? Or something he had seen in the forest. What if he had caught sight of Sebastian? They say fear strikes madness in men.

"Little One?"

With a blink of his eyes, Ciel turned his attention back to the demon, "Yes?" He answered shakily.

Sebastian didn't say anything, instead he watched the young boy curiously, a smile etching on his lips.

Ciel fidgeted under the demon's intense stare, "What?" Ciel ground out, agitation prominant in his voice.

"Nothing." Sebastian replied, smiling with a certain evident devotion in his eyes. Ciel didn't catch it, however.

_Stop looking at me then_, Ciel thought angrily as his eyes glared down at a spot on the table.

"Are you finished eating?"

"I finished ages ago." Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Good. I'll give you a tour of the castle then, shall I?" Sebastian asked, getting up from his chair at the head of the table. Ciel shrugged his shoulders, not caring either way. The demon sighed, "This is your home now. It's best you know your way around so you don't get lost."

Still Ciel said nothing and he decided to just follow the demon out of the dining room silently and without a word.

"The ground floor and the second floor is where you will be spending most of your time. The third floor and the various floors beyond that are forbidden, unless you have my permission which I doubt you will be given."

"Why?" The boy spoke up from behind him. It was the first word Ciel uttered after his determined silence, precisely eleven and a half minutes into the tour, the demon noted.

"Because they are." Sebastian answered back cooly.

"But why?" Ciel persisted.

"I gave you my answer."

"But that doesn't explain why they are off limits."

"They are off limits because I said so."

"What's up there that you're hiding?"

Sebastian bit down on his tongue, desperate to keep a lid on his temper, "Why are you so inquisitive?" He calmly demanded, the closed-eye smile he had plastered on oozed with a sudden false kindness.

Ciel didn't answer. Instead, he gazed up, seeing the many floors of the castle up above. A magnificent chandelier hung in the centre. The crystals, shaped like sparkling icicles, cascaded down in a beautiful spiral form, like a waterfall. The sun hitting off the crystals through the stained windows made the main hall glitter and sparkle slightly, much to the demon's annoyance.

"This is the foyer." He informed the boy as they reached the familer place Ciel had first been in when he arrived, "This is the nodal point of the castle. The staircase on the right side takes you to the second floor. Do not go up the staircase on the left as it leads up to the third floor and beyond but as I said, the third floor and above are out of bounds."

Ciel nodded when Sebastian looked back at him to make sure he was listening.

"Those two doors on the right lead to the kitchen and the dining room. The doors on the left lead to the drawing room, the music room and so on. I have shown you them already. The doors you will be using to access the garden are in the lounge area. You don't need to know about the other rooms right now. So, let's go upstairs, shall we?"

Now on the second floor, the boy trudged behind Sebastian as the demon pointed to various doors, explaining what rooms they led to, "This is my office." Sebastian said, opening the door to allow the boy to sneak a peek inside, "Make sure you knock for permission to enter before you barge in, understood?"

"Why?"

Choosing to ignore the boy, Sebastian led him down a hallway to the left, leading to another series of doors, "This hallway leads to the bedrooms, guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Down the stairs at the end of the opposite hallway is the servants quarters but you have no need to go down there."

"How many rooms does this place have?" Ciel questioned as he walked up to the demon's side.

"Around eighty-six or ninety, give or take a few. There is also the basement and wine celler." Sebastian replied, looking down at the boy at his side. He took pride in how the boy's eyes lit up slightly in excitement, "That is your room, as you already know and the room opposite is my own room. If you need anything or get lost, all you have to do is call my name."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a certain glint in his mismatched eyes, "So all I have to do is call and you'll be there?"

The demon's lips curled upwards, "Yes, always."

And for the first time, Sebastian saw Ciel smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and please review as they really do get my butt moving to update.<strong>

**So that's it till next time. Let me know what you think and such. THANK YOU! ^^**


	8. An Empty Threat

**Wow, I just can't get over how many reviews this has gotten already! Thank you so much guys *hugs you all***

**Some of you have suggested your own OCs for the story and let me just say that the characters offered already are so awesome! However, I still need more. I'll probably bring in one of my own OCs but I'd still like some more from you guys. Here's the notice again. Please take note.**

**L lawliet vs Kira, Phamenia and IzzWolf234 – Thank you for offering your OCs for the story. They are pretty intriguing and I can't wait to feature them.**

**Hungrycupcakes – You want to know if I'll write a lemon? Hmm… (to be honest, I rather enjoy writing lemons between males *cough* Sebastian and Grell/Ciel *cough* hehe… Yeah my mind has been scarred from an early age… it's sad… (I watch WAY too much Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi for my own good)…but that's a good question actually. I think more nearer the time when they become closer I'll ask the readers if they want me to feature a lemon or not (just in case some readers don't know what a lemon is, it's a smexy scene *cough* or it's used to described someone who's lazy) Some readers don't like lemons and I have to respect that. If a majority of the readers don't want a lemon, I won't feature one. Instead, I might just put it in a separate story or I'll place a warning on the chapter if I write a lemon if a lot of readers wish for a lemon. Really it just depends on the readers. As for Sebastian's form at the moment, he is not in his perfect butler form that we have all grown to love, nor is he wearing his smexy butler uniform. However, he does look like a godly human being in all his smexy demon glory (in my opinion he looks rather human in his demonic form. It can be seen in the Anime that his demon form is rather human. Except creepier, scarier and smexier). His attire is that of demonic noble clothing (whatever the hell ****_that_**** looks like… I'll let the readers use their imagination for that one) I hope that helped and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.**

**ONWARDS!**

**Ciel: Stop saying that.**

**Me: No! You will never take away my right of free speech! ONWARDS I say! ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter VIII: An Empty Threat**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"I can't even see it and I already get the impression that its studying my every move." Ciel muttered to himself, now extremely agitated as he reached over trying to grab a book from his position on the ladder as he desperately tried not to topple over.<p>

_He's been at this for at least ten minutes now, _mused the demon as he flipped over a page of his own book, 'The Divine Comedy', not paying any attention to the print in the slightest. _However, the boy is much more interesting than this at the moment_, and with that, he simply tossed his beloved book that always served to amuse him. He cleared his throat loudly, all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ciel repeatedly refused any help from the demon watching from the other side of the large library they had found themselves in after twenty minutes of the tour.

_Damn this. _

Latching his left hand onto the right handle bar of the ladder in order to lean closer to the "darn" book, he reached over with his left hand towards the large book that sat on the midway point of the high shelf.

His arms simply were not long enough and so he decided to complain, "You know _Mr. Michealis_," he mocked, calling back to the demon, _"_Why doesn't this ladder roll to where I need it to roll and why doesn't it go high enough?"

Sebastian looked up, seeing the boy's small form upon the ladder that was connected to a track which allowed it to roll along the shelves stacked high with books. He notied however, that the track ended just a little ways before the sought out book. His brows raised, "Must you be so loud, _child_? We're in a library." He teased, finding great entertainment in riling up the tempermental boy.

"Well _demon_, I wouldn't be so loud if all the good books were not placed up on the top shelf where it is _impossible _to reach." He hissed venomously.

"I have offered you my help several times and several times you refused it." The demon replied, crossing over his legs as he sat back in a dark green, velvet couch, watching Ciel as if he were an act put on for his own amusement.

"I can get it myself." Tthe boy retorted, ignoring the looks of the demon.

"I can see that."

The library descended into silence. The boy took a glance back at Sebastian who only returned the stare with a grin. The demon looked like he wanted to laugh at the poor boy.

_Does he have no empathy? Ugh. I guess being a demon and all, he would never get himself into a situation like this._

The only noises heard where the grunts echoing from Ciel's throat as he tried with all his might to reach across to the hard-back book. He stopped then, his head rolling back before finally drooping over in defeat. He decided not to embarrass himself further even though he knew it was far too late for that. There was no use in just standing up there on the ladder like a lemon. No.

_It seems like there's no helping it then._ _Looks like it's time to put my role as 'master' into action, if that's what you can call it, _he figured_. Here goes nothing_. With an irritated sigh and a grumble of something unintelligible, he instructed, "Sebastian, this is an order. Get me the stupid book."

To the boy's surprise, Sebastian got up from his comfortable position on the couch and proceeded to walk his way, each strong stride bringing him closer.

"Yes, my lord." The demon obliged with a victorious smile. His raven black hair fell effortlessly into perfect strands over his now striking, shimmering pink eyes, casting a sinister shadow on his pale skin.

Like a predator stalking its prey, his agile body soared through the air, easily snatching the book from its hiding place. The young boy rolled his eyes and began to descend the ladder, not amused in the slightest. _What a show-off._

Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, the boy's chest tightened and a yelp emitted from his lips as he found himself up in Sebastian's arms which held him close to the demon's firm chest, "Wh-What the-? P-Put me down this instant!" He cried, his eyes going wide before they closed tightly. He turned his head away, hiding his face from the demon (who's face was also way too close for comfort) as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. The only sound that could be heard were the low chuckles that rumbled from within the older male's chest.

* * *

><p><em>This day cannot possibly get any worse than it already is now.<em>

I could feel my eyelids twitch as I heard the sound of the demon's shoes on the marble floor, following behind me as I basically stomped my way through the castle. Not only was I just subjected to pure humiliation by that monstrosity, he's also brought up in our argument that I was no longer allowed to live here as a free loader and would yet be subjected to more degrading embarrassment… but that wasn't the worst of it.

* * *

><p><span>(Precisely three minutes prior)<span>

"You cannot possibly be serious!" The boy nearly choked on his own saliva as the demon stood before him, his stoic expression confirming the boy's worst fear. Ciel's mouth was agape, completely appalled by the demon's words that seemed to emanate through his skull.

"I couldn't be any more serious." Sebastian replied innocently.

"But…but what about our contract? Our agreement?" The boy knew he was pulling at strings and getting nowhere.

"I had agreed that I would obey you until the end and I will keep my promise. However, my own term that I shall remain the master of this castle overruns your own in some ways, if only just."

"B-but…"

"From your reaction, I can tell that you've never had to do an ounce of housework in your life, am I correct in that assessment?"

The boy's lips contorted into a firm line, his eyes narrow and glaring.

"My suspicion is confirmed so it seems."

"Why?" The boy asked, yet it came out as a small whine.

"Because, Little One, if you do not do anything for the entirety of your stay here, you will become, what they call a 'Slob'."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would." The demon answered back, now becoming irritated with the boy's attitude. His tone became more dominating with each word, "You no longer have the privilege of remaining here as a free loader. You must work to stay. Only the requests that relate to the revenge of your parents or you overshadow my own, understood?"

"But… work to stay?" Ciel repeated as if it pained him in the gut to do so, "What if I chose not to work?"

The demon was silent, his lids twitching as he stared back without a word. All of a sudden, his right hand reached out for the boy's face, taking it in his grasp and pinching together Ciel's pale cheeks, turning them a dark red from the pressure.

Ciel at this moment, stood frozen as Sebastian slowly bent over, his shimmering eyes seemingly seeing straight through the boy, "If you don't do the housework I assign you then rest assured I will find something even worse and more degrading for you to do. I'm a demon and believe me when I say that I'll feel no guilt in taking you, in more ways than one." He threatened menacingly.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity as the demon's words sunk in.

In more ways than one?

The boy's eyes widened in horror as the demon's lips curled into a dark, triumphant smile.

"I'll do the work!" Ciel managed to pathetically squeak out. The demon let out a short, condescending laugh before roughly letting go of him. Without a word, Ciel charged on ahead, desperate to forget the demon's last words. As he powered forward, he could feel his eyes begin to sting as tears made themselves known, sliding down his red, puffed cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeves, not wanting the demon to know he felt utterly terrified and betrayed. Ignoring Sebastian's footsteps behind him, he ground his teeth, wanting nothing but to run away.

* * *

><p><span>(Back to the present)<span>

... But I guess I couldn't do that. I couldn't run away. As Sebastian mentioned, on multiple occasions so there was no misunderstanding, that he's a demon. Surely he'd know if I left, right? I suppose their powers and senses surpassed that of a humans with strength no mortal could comprehend. But now I was to become a servant to him as he is to me, against my will. I keep asking myself how I let that happen. I suppose that, along with trading my soul, it is the price I have to pay. I'm guessing that all the hatred in me gives me the will power to carry on. Avenging the house of Phantomhive is my priority, and Sebastian is my weapon.

Without him, I'm nothing (even though when I'm with him, I feel like I'm nothing). I just guess that's the price of revenge.

A hand reached out from behind me, gently placing itself on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I didn't jump at his touch. I slowed to a standstill and plastered on my best poker face, "Ciel…"

_But he's never said my name before. _

I cast my eyes to his unequaled form behind me, "Yes?" I replied back with little or no effort.

He was silent for a short moment. He took a cautious step forward and reached out a hestitant hand to my shoulder but it retreated back to his side, "I'm sorry." He whispered with a frown.

This however, surprised the hell out of me.

A demon? Apologising?

"I should never have raised my voice to you like I did... I shouldn't have said those things either. I just…" He voice faded and a light chuckle left his lips, "You just frustrate me sometimes."

I turned around, ready to defend myself and tell him clearly that I resented that comment (because apparently I'm frustrating now. Ugh), but he hushed me beofre I had a chance to speak, "You didn't deserve what I said. It was low of me and I'm sorry. It may be hard for you to believe me now, but I'd never do such a thing. I may be a demon, but I have morals."

That must have knocked his pride a couple of notches.

I didn't know what to think. I just stood there, gaping at him like a fool. I didn't understand either. Why is it that I frustrate him? Why did he apologise? He's the one who suggested this contract, not me.

Sebastian is a demon. It shouldn't care about me, its dinner.

So why apologise?

I blinked, unsure of what to say, but I figured I should say something, "It's okay."

And that is the only thing I could come up with. Comforting others, and demons, was not my speciality. Sebastian's expression told me that he didn't believe me so I smiled faintly. I never thought I'd have to reassure a demon, "I forgive you."

* * *

><p>"Master! How could you 'ave said that to 'im?" Meyrin cried as Sebastian entered the kitchen, a calm and cool expression painted his features.<p>

The demon sighed, "You were spying on us, Meyrin?"

"Well..." She started, fluttering around on the spot, "We had to make sure the little tike was alrigh'."

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

The demon's dark red eyes looked over to Tanaka and his lips curved up into a smile at the sight of the old pendulum clock.

He turned his attention back to Meyrin who was now up on the counter, looking up at him with wide, adoring eyes, "He's fine. Thank you for your concern, Meyrin." He offered her a sweet smile, which made her sway backwards like being hit in the face by a hurricane. In her daze, she smiled and replied with something that sounded like "You're more than welcome, master Sebastian."

"Now then." The demon smirked, taking out his silver pocket watch, "Oh my." He mumbled, placing the watch back inside his breast posket, "I didn't even noticed the time passing. It looks like it's time for lunch, young master."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I wanted to update for you guys because you have all been awesome with supporting me and this story. Reviews really help to motivate authors and it actually works. As soon as I had typed up chapter 7, I wanted to write up chapter 8 as quickly as I could. I'd really like to know your take on the story so far. Are you enjoying it? Do you like the style of writing? Are the characters okay? Is the plot any good and so on. I'd appreciate if you'd let me know so I can improve. I'd love to hear what you have to say because it will help. If you have anything that you want to see happen in the next few chapters, let me know. I need ideas and as I've said before, I'd like to involve all readers as much as possible. Thank you! ^^<strong>


	9. Innocence

**Here's chapter 9. I'm still so shocked that this has received over 50 reviews already. You guys are awesome!**

**L lawliet vs Kira** **© Meikori & Shikowa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I am not Yana Tobosa!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter IX: Innocence**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>Somehow, during my boring and aimless walk through the various corridors of the castle, I ended up here, standing outside the demon's office. Or as I like to call it, the 'study'. It was a mystery how I actually navigated through the the maze of a place. With hallways leading to more hallways, it was a surprise that I somehow managed to find my way back. After forcing down my lunch of homemade vegetable soup, consisting basically of pure "wholesome" mush, as Sebastian so put it, he explained to me that he had to go look through some letters that needed his undivided attention. I didn't question him on it though. He looked pretty miffed and so I decided not to say anything. He told me that I should roam around the castle to entertain myself, but obviously that the third floor and beyond were out of bounds, which I have still to figure out why.<p>

After doing what he said, going back and forth throughout the castle for around two and half hours, I finally made up my mind that I was indeed bored and so had to seek some kind of entertainment elsewhere, which was why I unconsciously arrived here. The other three servants that served Sebastian had been standing around in the kitchen the last time I saw them. They don't seem useful though, what with having no hands to do any work, except for that Bard character, but he wasn't of much use as he seemed to have the nack for setting things alight. It was a surprise this place remained standing and also clean and tidy.

So here I was standing in front of the dark, beautifully carved door, wondering whether to knock on it or just pass by. I chose on the latter and turned to hurriedly walk away before I could get caught, but fate had other ideas.

"Little One, come in." Sebastian's voice sounded from within the study, making me jump out of my skin.

I groaned quietly. _Damn him and his demon senses._

I turned the doorknob and pushed against the wood, opening it wide enough to allow my small frame through. I then closed it behind me and reluctantly turned towards the demon who sat at his rather large, dark, and, from what I could see, overly expensive wooden desk.

"Yes?"

He summoned me over with his index finger without so much as looking up from the letter he was currently reading from. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he wanted to somehow burn the letter with them. I slowly made my way over to the front of his desk, "Yes?" I repeated.

"Sit down."

I raised a brow and looked from left to right, scanning the room. There was no chair in here for me to sit on.

Can I not just stand?

"There's no chair." I said quietly.

"Come here then." He ordered, patting the desk directly in front of him.

I blanched. He was kidding, right? I stared at him, dumbfounded. When I didn't move, he looked up from his paper, "Little One, come here." He commanded again.

I sighed inwardly. I made my way around the table and stood beside his chair. Without warning, his left arm snaked around my waist and his other hand rested on my hip, lifting me up so I was sitting right in front of him on his desk. _Could this get any more suggestive?,_ my brain groaned at me while I felt my face heat up.

"Comfy?" He asked, eyeing my inflamed cheeks. He then met my eyes and I glared back. I ignored his question. Instead, I looked down with interest to the paper that now lay beside me. He followed my line of vision, "Ah, I see." He said with a knowing smile, "You want to know what this is?"

I nodded, trying with all my might to read the writing on the now crinkled sheet of cream, fancy paper. The hand writing was extremely intricate. Some sentences were in english, while others were in a language that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"It's a letter." He informed me.

_I can see that, moron._

I looked up from the letter to meet his fiery red eyes. He seemed truly disturbed, "A letter from whom?" I prompted.

"My sister." hHe answered with false enthusiasm.

_Oh._

"Is that not a good thing?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Oh yes, most would see it that way. However, I don't see it as a good thing in the slightest."

"Why?" I questioned, unable to understand why he would possibly see it as a bad thing to recieve a letter from a sibling.

"She's a sadistic and cunning little-"

"Sadistic?" My eyes widened in alarm.

"Yes. You see, she has a _thing_ for games." He growled darkly. The room fell silent as I took in unsteady breaths.

"What does she want?" I whispered to him after a few minutes had passed.

"Just to let me know that she is on her way to visit me. This letter," He said, picking up said letter in his pale hands, "was written two days ago. Therefore, she is already half way here."

"Where's she coming from?"

The demon looked up at me as if I were mentally impaired.

Okay, this proves it. I'm pretty dumb when it comes to demons, not that I'd be an expert or anything, "Little One," He started, "where do demons come from?" he asked of me with all seriousness.

It's sad how it took me a few moments for my brain to figure it out, "Down there?" I wondered, pointing downwards. The demon chuckled at me, ruffling my hair. I swatted at his hand, "Don't laugh at me!" I pouted.

He smiled then, "I'm not laughing at_ you_. I am laughing at your innocence."

I settled down then as his fingers laced through strands of my dark hair, fixing them up after he ruffled them. It was strange how it felt nice. My... my mother would often run her fingers through my hair to get me to sleep, "There." He smiled, admiring his work.

For some reason, I no longer felt uncomfortable as he pulled in his chair closer to the desk and inevitably closer to where I sat upon it.

"So what am I to do with you?" He pondered, a finger stroking at his chin in thought as his other arm rested by my hip. I could feel his fingers playing with the material at my back.

I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"My sister can be quite the jealous type."

"What could she be possibly jealous of?"

He smirked then, "That I'm contracted to you and she's not."

I felt the urge to laugh sarcastically but refrained from doing so.

"I don't think she will react very well."

"Oh…" I murmured.

What were you to do when a jealous and sadistic demon girl was on her way to visit her brother? Yeah… my future looks to be a pretty bleak one now.

"During her visit, it may be best that you take up the act of a "mere servant", or so she likes to call them."

I groaned loudly, rolling my eyes.

Here I was, Ciel Phantomhive. A Lord. A Noble. My family's name, the house of Phantomhive, was among the best known in all of England. We were watchdogs and guard dogs to the Queen, to serve and complete her every wish. We ruled the underworld. We were feared by all. And now I am to be reduced to that of a mere servant.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sebastian questioned me after I didn't answer.

"No." I ground out, "No problem at all."

"Good." He smirked, cupping my right cheek and gently began slapping it playfully, probably just to rile me up. However, despite myself, I grinned, letting out a short, childish giggle that made the demon's eyes brighten with curiousity and something more. I gripped onto his hand with my own, bringing it away from my face so I could see it properly. The contract mark almost seemed to glow as my fingers graced over it. Its purple colour matched the colour of the mark on my eye. I could feel his eyes on me as I stroked my thumb repeatedly over the mark on his hand, watching with excitement how it would pulse a brighter purple than before. The next thing I noticed about his slender hand I was holding were his nails. They were pitch black as night, gently and lightly scraping against my pale skin.

It was weird how I felt so at ease. Ever since my parents died, no one has taken the time to pay any attention to me like this. Sure I got attention from Elizabeth, but that sort of attention annoyed me to no end. With Undertaker, it had all been mostly about work. I knew he cared, very deep down. We were close but never _this_ close. Sebastian was paying me a specific type of attention.

Attention that I craved. Attention that I've needed for a very long time now.

"Little One?"

I blinked rapidly, seeing his eyes gaze into my own, "Yes?"

"I think I lost you there for a moment." He teased, tapping my nose lightly.

It was strange.

It was strange to smile again.

Here I was, beaming down at the demon like such an oblivious child, yet when I think about it, I have nothing to smile about. This is all going to end one day and by the sounds of it, it could be over soon if his sister has anything to do with it.

"Sebastian, tell me about your sister. What's she like? You know, other than being sadistic and all."

He kept silent.

"Please?" I quietly asked again. I looked in his eyes to see his resolve slowly faltering under my own gaze, "Please tell me." I inched towards him, closing the gap between us. I couldn't believe the proximity. Here I was, edging towards a demon with no fear.

He sighed, giving in, "My sister holds no remorse for those beneath her. She likes to watch others suffer. If she finds someone in misery, she will happily prolong it and then eventually take their soul afterwards. The way she had been treated in the past has shaped her to be what she is now. She blames me for all her trouble. However, she puts on an act of confidance, but I see through it. "

"How so?" I whispered as I stared past him and out the window as I listened.

"It's obvious. Our parents favored me above her. I am their son, a male. Little One, it is the same in Hell as it is on Earth. Females on Earth are apparently, to put it bluntly, toys for males to be seen and not heard. It is unfortunately the same "down there"" He spoke with a small smile, mocking my phrasing, "Therefore, I was favored above her. All males are favored above females. I am also extremely powerful. In retaliation to all the various punishments that even I must say that she didn't deserve, she disobeyed our parents when she found herself a demon mate. She was wretched when he was destroyed."

"Destroyed…" I echoed his words, "Why?"

"He was from a lower class clan, which surprised all of us considering Meikori's attitude towards those lower than hersel. My father refused to acknowledge him. When she didn't give up, my father grew impatient and ordered for him to be terminated. My mother, however, didn't agree with my father's decision. They don't have the best relationship but they still "love" each other, so to speak." He eyed Ciel, "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

I slowly nodded my head, my eyes wide as I listened to his story.

"My father doesn't agree with his son or daughter consorting with demons or other creatures lower than ourselves. He especially doesn't like us showng kindness to humans." The demon paused as he gently placed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "He only shows slight patience with humans if they are in a contract with us." I let out a small sigh of relief, yet I had nothing to be really relieved about, "My sister shows disgust for humans also." He stopped as I bit my lip, feeling my chest tighten, like there was no oxygen in the room, "Meyrin, Finnian and Bardroy were humans, Little One. My father didn't agree with them being my servants, saying they were not worthy. He has an ability for magic. He only knows some chants but what those chants can achieve can be dire, so he turned the three of them into objects instead, along with Tanaka." I stared at him in horror but he spoke up again, "My sister won't be here for long." He assured me, "She should be gone before Christmas, so don't worry." The demon smiled.

Ah yes, I had forgotten all about Christmas. It's good to know that she won't be here for long though.

"Will there be anyone else with her?"

"Yes, her servant, Shikowa. You don't have to worry about her though. Just don't insult my sister and you should be fine."

_Great. I feel so much better now. Ugh._

"So I'm to be your servant then?" My voice droned.

"Indeed you are. But whatever you do, do not show any signs fear or weakness in front of my sister. If you do, you're an easy target. Even so, I wouldn't let her harm you." His other hand found its way to the back of my neck, caressing my now warm skin.

The calming strokes of his thumb lulled me into a tired state. The suffocating feeling in my chest eased with each soothing motion. The fingers on his other hand were still playing with the white material of my shirt. It made my back tickle so I arched and leaned backwards on the desk, fighting the laughs that wanted to so desperately erupt from my lips. I heard a low gasp and felt warm breaths on my stomach through my shirt. Arms wrapped around my middle. Hands connected at the small of my back. They pressed my hips in close to his own firm stomach. My legs wrapped around either side of his waist. I could feel his forehead resting against my rising chest. There was something desperate in the way he held me close, like I was going to disappear.

I felt strangely at peace.

He whispered something but I couldn't quite hear it let alone understand it.

"Nunquam licentia mihi."

I gently placed my small, slender hands around his neck, offering him a warm smile as I looked up at the high ceiling, even though he probably didn't see it.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it!<strong>

"Nunquam licentia mihi." - "Never leave me."

**Thanks to those who have inspired me. You have all been so great!**

**Thank you to ****_L lawliet vs Kira_**** for allowing me to feature your characters. A lot of you have offered your characters and so I can't wait to feature them. **

**L lawliet vs Kira - Let me know if I described your characters like they are :) I hope you liked it!**

**The reviews are just so sweet and I love helpful advice and you have all been really helpful! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have loved writing it. I decided to add some fluff. I love fluffiness! FLUFFINESS RULES!...but so does smuttiness I suppose... *goes off into imaginary happy land filled with smexy butler-ness...?***


	10. Pleasant Greetings

**I'm so sorry for the really late update. Blame school, family and sickness. Sickness suck ass…seriously, it does.**

**Be prepared for OOC-ness… and Ciel's inner voice.**

**I've gotten positive reviews about the fluffiness in chapter 9 so I'll keep with it. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard for me to write because I'm sick and stuff…**

**L lawliet vs Kira** **© Meikori & Shikowa**

**Enjoy chapter 10 anyways!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter X: Pleasant Greetings**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p><em>The calming strokes of his thumb lulled me into a tired state. The suffocating feeling in my chest eased with each soothing motion. The fingers on his other hand were still playing with the white material of my shirt. It made my back tickle so I arched and leaned backwards on the desk, fighting the laughs that wanted to so desperately erupt from my lips. I heard a low gasp and felt warm breaths on my stomach through my shirt. Arms wrapped around my middle. Hands connected at the small of my back. They pressed my hips in close to his own firm stomach. My legs wrapped around either side of his waist. I could feel his forehead resting against my rising chest. There was something desperate in the way he held me close, like I was going to disappear.<em>

_I felt strangely at peace._

_He whispered something but I couldn't quite hear it let alone understand it._

_"Nunquam licentia mihi."_

_I gently placed my small, slender hands around his neck, offering him a warm smile as I looked up at the high ceiling, even though he probably didn't see it._

* * *

><p>A content mewl left my lips as I felt his arms tighten around my middle. I could feel his soothing presence behind me as I slowly and reluctantly woke from my slumber. I wouldn't consider myself a morning person and by the looks of it, I could tell it was pretty early, much to my dismay.<p>

"Just a little while longer…" I grumbled, snuggling back into the welcoming warmth behind me.

I could hear a low chuckle emanating from the demon holding me close as he pressed his lips into the crook of my neck and began gently nipping at my skin.

I felt slightly shocked by how my body responded to his touch. It was like an electric shock coursing through me, not that I was complaining or anything. It wasn't long ago when I basically coward like a dog whenever he looked at me. But ever since that talk yesterday evening, I've felt really at peace in his presence. I felt so comfortable that I stayed in his arms for the whole night.

"Stop!" I yelped when he bit down too hard. I felt a trickle of warm blood sliding down my skin. I could feel his chilling smirk against my skin as he ever so gently licked at my wound, causing my heart beat to accelerate. His hands snaked their way to both sides of my middle. I didn't even feel the slight bit embarrassed at how I giggled when squirming in his tight grasp.

"Oh but this is just too much fun." He whispered teasingly as he began tickling my sides, making me cry out for him to stop, "I do believe I've discovered your weakness, Little Master."

"Please don't be mean." I pleaded with him but laughed when he forced my hands up over my head and began to tickle me without mercy.

It continued like that for some time before he finally stopped to give me a rest when I had trouble breathing, "I'd like to keep you here all day, Little One, but there's work to be done and you're probably hungry, yes?" He whispered in my ear, biting down softly on the lobe.

As if on cue, my stomach growled, "A little bit." I replied sheepishly.

"I suppose it can't be helped. It seems I shall have to free you...eventually." He smiled, biting his lip and placing a delicate kiss on my jaw-line.

An unexpected shiver rippled through my entire being and my eyes flew wide open.

_Not good!_

_What?, _my inner voice as me tauntingly, _I got the impression that this is what you wanted!_

I felt the blood in my cheeks boil.

He held onto me a little while longer as I awkwardly tried to free myself.

_But this is…_

_This is what?, _the voice in my head impatiently prompted.

I froze.

What was this? This feeling…

Something told me to run for the high hills. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to really want to move.

His breaths were cool on my sweaty skin and his cold fingers tousled my teal locks.

_What am I doing?_

I wanted him to hold me close like this. I can't really say that I felt safe with him breathing down my neck with his pearly whites grazing my skin. He's a demon after all. But for some reason, I wanted to remain in his arms.

I'd never felt this confused about anything before.

I don't even know anything about Sebastian.

A soft purring caught my attention. It didn't exactly surprise me that it came from the demon himself.

"It's time to get up." He whispered to me. He eased me up from his lap where I had fallen asleep and carried me to my room. There he set about washing me and dressing me. He would have left to let me change myself, but upon my arrival here, he soon figured out that I couldn't really do much, like simply changing clothes for example. Ever since I was but a baby, there was always someone to dress me or bathe me. Since I was taken in by Undertaker when I was quite young, nine to be exact, he'd taken it upon himself to dress me also, complete with his trademark rape face.

Sebastian at least had the decency to not gawk and stare. That brought some comfort.

"All done." he said with a smile as he helped me up from where I sat on the bed while he had put on my shoes.

I looked down to inspect my attire. It consisted of a simple white shirt, blue and black vest, black shorts, black socks and shoes. I looked back up expressionlessly to the demon, "Really?"

"Yes really."

I blanched, "I know I'm to be your servant and all for your sister's visit but is this not taking it a step too far?"

"Do you really think a servant would wear anything fancy?" He asked me as he brought a brush to my hair.

Okay, he brought up a valid point. Still, it felt odd and weird to be dressed so... commonly.

"Probably not." I replied, wincing as the brush came across a knot.

"Exactly. Besides, I think you look rather adorable." He teased, playfully pinching my blushing cheek.

Staring at the mirror in front of me, I saw that my cheeks had darken dangerously. I averted my eyes, trying to spare myself the embarrassment of seeing him staring back at me in the mirror with a knowing smirk.

After gently brushing out the knots after I scolded him for being too rough with the brush, he placed it on the drawer beside my bed. He came back over with black eye-patch in his hand, "You will wear this." He said, placing it upon my eye and tying the string around the back of my head. I didn't put up much of a fight. I didn't exactly like seeing the mark on my eye as it just brought back all the pain of how it actually got there.

He placed a kiss on the crown of my head before he all but dragged me along to the kitchen where he made me some breakfast. As usual, he made too much and half of it had to be discarded.

He then set me out a list of tasks that needed to be completed before the arrival of his sister, but he soon realised that I wasn't exactly quick or any good with a mop and so he helped me with every task that was assigned to me. The other servants had their own chores to get done and so I didn't see much of then during the day.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He replied and turned to me just as he finished dusting off the chandelier while upon the ladder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just curious about something. Your sister's going to know that I'm in a contract with you eventually, right?"

"That's correct. It is inevitable." He answered me. A smile slowly spread across his lips as he watched me ponder for a moment.

"If I am the "master" in this contract, why am I doing _this_?" I asked, waving my little dustpan and brush at him.

"My sister is not a fan of the common 'Master and Servant' arrangement, like me. But she believes that a _demon_ should remain mostly in control while the _human_ plays the servant to the demon while we achieve their wishes. I myself am not a believer in this." At that, I let out a sarcastic laugh. Is he really that dense?, "But if I am to remain in my sister's good books which I barely am in now, then this is the best way to go."

"Can I not just pick up the act when she actually gets here?"

"Just call this practice, Little One." He replied with a smirk, clearly teasing me.

I sighed and got back to brushing up whatever specks of dirt I could find. Sebastian explained that the castle needed to be clean and tidy from top to bottom.

_It's already emaculate!_

While the demon zoomed past me in a blur, I let out another yawn as I pathetically brushed at the floor, not even trying to make it look like I was even attempting to put any effort into it. When I finally figured that I was done due to boredom and just not being bothered, I propped the brush and dustpan by the bannister and waited for the demon to return while I sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Within a matter of minutes he was back from cleaning every room in the castle.

I guess having super-speed was one of the perks of being a child of hell.

He observed my work and sighed, "I suppose it will have to do."

I sent him a sour look, "It got done, didn't it? Stop complaining. Be happy that I actually did some work."

I ignored the low laughter rumbling in his chest.

_Damn demon. _

Just then, a loud knock came from the front door, making me jump. I heard Sebastian hiss then. Whatever was behind the door, he certainly didn't like it. I looked up to him with worry written all over my face. It was too hard for me to hide it. He saw my anxiety and he gently ushered me into the kitchen and ordered me not to come out until he told me to do so. I peeked out through the small opening of the kitchen door and watched Sebastian as he opened the large front door of the castle.

To my surprise, I saw two cloaked women standing there on the porch. When I looked closer however, they both resembled Sebastian in how flawlessly perfect they looked.

"Meikori, what a surprise!" Sebastian greeted with evident shock. I heard the false pleasant tone in his voice and winced.

_Oh no._

"Sebastian." She greeted back quite coldly with a nod of her head. Her servant offered to take her cloak and then grasped the handle of the large trunk beside her.

"And I see you have brought Shikowa with you." Sebastian noticed and acknowledged the lilac haired female beside his sister who didn't utter a word back.

I closed the door over a little more when he welcomed them inside.

It was strange to think that they came in through the front door. I had it in my head that they would simply appear out of thin air. I don't know what gave me that idea though.

"I didn't think you would arrive this early." Sebastian commented as he awkwardly embraced his sister. At this, I could see her servant, Shikowa, tensing.

Now I could see why Sebastian warned me about her. Sebastian was her master's sister and already she looked like she was going attack him just because of a simple hug.

I pulled at the collar of my shirt uneasily.

Just like Sebastian and his own noble attire, of which I will admit that I was slightly jealous of, his sister wore a floor length long elegant black fitted dress with long black laced gloves. A ruffled collar graced her neck that had a red ribbon intertwined in it. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders and from what I could tell, a red rose had been placed intricately in her hair.

Her servant on the other hand, wore a rather short black halter-neck dress, lined with a white pattern. The skirt of the dress swayed whenever she moved. She, just like her master, wore gloves. She wore knee high black stockings that went up to her thighs and black boots that went just below the knee. Around her waist there was a belt and attached to the belt were two silver swords that resembled daggers. The handles were adorned with red jewels. Her hair was tied up with black ribbon.

The one thing that really stood out for them both were their eyes. Both master and servant had startlingly bright red eyes, just like Sebastian.

I sighed internally.

_I just know this is going to be a nightmare._

"You haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you, Sebastian." His sister smiled up at him and gently stroked his cheek, "I'm beginning to wonder if you will ever change."

I noticed how she was intentionally taunting him and I swear I heard Sebastian clear his throat, supressing a growl. If I could hear it, she certainly could.

Why was she taunting him about his appearance? There's nothing really different about him, if you don't count how inhumanly perfect he is or the faint black shadows that sometimes appeared around him, but that mostly happens when he's in a mood.

I saw him look down to the large trunk that was being carried by Shikowa, and he let out a nervous chuckle, "Sister, exactly how long do you intend to stay?"

I could tell his plastered smile was fake from a mile off and his sister smirked back up at him, obviously amused, "Why brother, is it so wrong for me to want to spend some time with you?"

He didn't reply, instead he just stared down at her, desperately waiting for an answer.

She laughed, "Brother you look worried. Come, let's have some tea and we'll talk properly, okay?"

I watched as he showed them into the drawing room and it only took him a matter of seconds before he took his leave of them and charged back over towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Little Master?" He whispered to me as he passed by and gently placed a hand on my hair, "I need you to come with me when I bring them their tea."

I looked up at him worriedly as I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Don't worry." He whispered back reassuringly, giving me a smile, "I'll protect you."

I scoffed but continued to bite my lip as nerves took over. Just seeing them at a distance made me want to run for it.

"Come my Little Lord, you can't _possibly_ be afraid?" He looked down at me astoundedly, feigning shock horror.

"Is that your attempt to try and make me feel better and as to make me prove you wrong that I'm not afraid?"

"Possibly, my Lord."

"Just make your tea and shut it." I muttered as I sat up on the counter while he prepared the hot water for the tea, "And quit your laughing too."

That didn't stop him chuckling at my expense. He took out a box from the cupboard above the counter and opened its lid. He then put a teaspoon of the tea into each of the three cups.

"Earl Grey?" I asked, licking my lips as he put the lid back on the box.

"It's New Moon Drop." He replied, looking over at me after a moments silence when I didn't reply. By my expression, he knew that I hadn't a clue what 'New Moon Drop' was, and so he began to explain, "People say that tea leaves plucked at the full moon give off a clear, sweet smell. These tea leaves are the opposite however, having been plucked at the new moon. Their distinct aroma can bring a mind to total, bottomless darkness." I just nodded slowly as he explained, "It has another name. It's called the Soul's Temperature."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're not really the slightest bit interested, are you, young Master?" He smiled over at me as he finished preparing this 'New Moon Drop' tea.

"Hold on! Do I not get some?" I stared at him incredulously.

He turned back to me as he held the tray steady in his hands, "Why would you? You're a servant, remember?" I glared back at him, "Besides," He grinned, "you wouldn't be able to have any of this tea anyway. Your palate wouldn't be able to stomach it."

I groaned as I followed behind him. I was desperate for some tea which I haven't had in quite a while, especially Earl Grey tea. Undertaker never made it. He simply made up his own concoction. I never questioned him on what he put in it. I always had the feeling that I would be better off not knowing.

We came to a stop at the door of the lounge. Sebastian took a breath, not that he needed it, before entering first. I reluctantly followed.

I wasn't really mentally prepared for what I was to face. Sebastian said that I had nothing to worry about and that he would protect me just in case. That didn't exactly put my mind at ease.

I remembered my father's own butler, Tanaka, back when I was younger. I often watched him out of curiosity and I'd try and copy his mannerisms because I had believed it to be fun. All those times messing around have finally come in handy. I stood behind Sebastian as a butler would. I stood straight and tall and didn't move until ordered to. Unfortunately for me, Sebastian stepped to the side, which inevitably put me on display.

I tried not to make eye contact with anyone in the room but it was so hard not to when there were three sets of eyes on me. I did, however, catch sight of the growing smirk on his sister's face.

_That can't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Chapter 10! I honestly can't believe that I've stuck with this. To be honest, after starting a new story, I get writers block very quickly but I feel really positive about this story! The reviews are just really sweet and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! But please, no flames. Flames are not nice. Thanks guys! **


	11. Reasoning

**OMG an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys. You have all been so awesome and I'm really grateful for that! Again I'm sorry for the delay (explained at the end of chapter)**

**Oooh it feels good to type for this story again!**

**L lawliet vs Kira © Meikori & Shikowa**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XI: Reasoning**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad." Sebastian repeated for the umpteenth time with a sigh, trying to calm the boy as he watched him pace in front of his bed in an agitated fashion.<p>

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't _that bad_?" The boy cried incredulously, turning towards the demon with narrowed eyes, "Sebastian, that was a nightmare!"

"You're exaggerating."

The boy let out a frustrated sigh and trudged over to the magnificent bed. He lazily clambered up beside Sebastian - who was now sitting on the bed upon realizing he would be there for quite a while - and slumped against his side, "It was awful…" He muttered pitifully.

"You did pretty well in my opinion." The demon smiled down at the small boy, ruffling up his hair in the process.

"You're just trying to make me feel better and I'll let you know now that it isn't working." Ciel grumbled and grabbed hold of the pale hand that was currently messing up his soft teal hair.

The demon chuckled and placed an arm around the boy's waist protectively, "How exactly was it a nightmare for you?" The demon questioned, tapping the boy's nose playfully and nuzzling against him.

He was genuinely interested. With his sister and her servant currently exploring the surrounding towns for easy prey, the demon and his 'Little One' had some time to talk alone without having to worry about being overheard.

"She was literally crushing me with her intimidation…" The boy trailed off and looked up sadly, peering up into dark red eyes that stared back at him.

"How so?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sebastian?" Ciel whined as if it were obviously the most obvious thing in the world and fell back on the bed, "She glared at me for the whole twenty-five minutes I was in there! It was unnerving."

"Nonsense." Seabstian smirked, looking down at Ciel and tracing an adventurous finger along the boy's side, "She was merely in awe of you."

At this, the boy gave out a sarcastic laugh, "She's a demon. As if I'd _ever_ compare to the likes of your kind." Was the boy's huffed reply.

Sebastian's other hand was halfway outstretched towards the boy when his head snapped up in alarm towards the door, "They're back."

The boy beside him groaned and peeled himself up off the bed.

"It's late, my Little One."

At this, the boy frowned.

"I had told them that you would be put to bed by the time they got back." The demon whispered in the boy's ear and pulled him up gently from the bed so he was sitting in the elder's lap with his head resting against the demon's shoulder.

"Why?" The boy asked him sleepily.

"So I can talk to my sister about...things." The demon answered with a butterfly kiss on Ciel's ear, "And because you're very tired. You have had a long day."

The boy nodded through a yawn and unceremoniously pushed Sebastian back down onto the bed. With the boy now straddling his hips, the demon lay there in shock as Ciel leaned forwards and laid his head down against the demon's chest. The demon stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes as the child on his chest nuzzled into him.

Soon enough, soft quiet snores could be heard coming from the boy and Sebastian smirked, stroking Ciel's up facing cheek.

He then quickly pushed himself up from the bed carefully and laid the boy beneath the covers and with a kiss on the boy's forehead, he left and quietly closed the door behind himself.

As soon as the door had closed, the demon marched himself down the stairs and flung open the doors to the drawing room where he knew his sister would be waiting.

"Talk. Now." He growled, stalking into the room when his sister stood up from the couch with an amused grin. Shikowa stepped in front of her in a protective stance and snarled at the more powerful male.

Meikori put a soothing hand on her servants shoulder and Shikowa immediately calmed, "It's okay, my friend." She whispered in her servants ear, "He's my brother.' She declared with a smug grin, "He wouldn't hurt me after all, would he?" But her voice shook slightly with nervousness as she noticed her brother's cold red eyes.

Shikowa hesitantly backed down and her mistress took a few steps forwards with her hands upheld to show that she meant no harm.

"Sebastian." She smiled sweetly, "Can a doting sister not see her big brother?"

"Don't play games with me!" He hissed venomously. A human wouldn't have caught it but he certainly did. He saw how his sister had flinched back momentarily but stood her ground.

"Oh?" She smirked, quickly recovering. She then began to tap a delicate finger to her chin, "Don't play games, hm? You were never one for games, were you, _Sebastian_?"

The raven haired demon lowly growled in response.

"But your more than happy to play one now, am I right?" She grinned devilishly in the direction of the intriguing young boy's bedroom as she circled around the raging demon in the centre of the room.

Sebastian looked to the side and caught where she was staring at. Placing a hand roughly on her shoulder, he pushed her back. It wasn't enough to send her across the room but he put enough force into it to make her stumble backwards, "What do you want?"

Ignoring his question, she straightened up and glared back at him, "Father has been asking questions."

The male demon groaned loudly, "What does _he_ want?"

"You know what he wants!" She snapped at him, "Malphas, please reconsider the match!"

"Why should I?"

"Oh come one." She groaned, taking a firm grasp on his hands, "It's your duty! I know you can't stand me but I always have your best interest at heart."

He stared back at her incredulously as she continued with her reasoning, "Stop with your defiance and come back to us." She pleaded, "It wouldn't be so bad."

No matter how much it bothered him, his sister was always the voice of reason and guidance.

He impatiently swatted at her hands and paced the room, glaring at her all the while, "He sent you, didn't he?"

Not meeting his eyes, she slowly nodded, "But I did want to see you too. You're my brother after all, no matter how much you annoy me." She added with a faint smile.

"Damn it." He growled, "When will he realise that 'no' mean 'no'? He's been trying to get me to agree to that match for centuries!"

"You are his only son, Malphas. That means that you have a duty." She looked around in desperation, "Just stop with this foolishness! That boy-"

"That boy has nothing to do with this!" He snarled.

"Really?" She shouted at him, "Because I saw the way you looked at him today! I've seen that look before. You know father will only accept the one he has chosen for you!" She stepped over to him and took a hold of his hand, "You get everything you desire, Malphas. Just agree to this one thing. It's not like you actually have to love her. It's only mating after all. Don't you realise that an heir is needed!" She glanced up at him but he was busy glaring out the window heatedly, "You can take a mistress if you have to."

He began to pace the room once more, "No."

She stared after him helplessly. She began to wonder if it was really worth trying to reason with her brother. She took a seat on the couch and watched him, "That boy…" She whispered, catching his attention, "I don't want to see you get hurt again, Malphas. You know what happened last time when you fell for a human. The pain and suffering you went through... You remember that, don't you?"

Sebastian clenched his fists, trying to block out the sudden orchestra music in his ears and the memories of dancing in Schönbrunn Palace with the human girl who had undeniably captured his heart all those centuries ago.

"Father did this to you as a punishment." She went on, eyeing his now frozen form, "The anger inside you... He put that there so no one would ever love you again. No human at least. I'm surprised that you haven't drove that boy away yet." She noted, "All you have to do is say yes to placate father and he will take back all that anger inside you. Malphas, you don't want to remain in that state of mind forever, right?" She paused momentarily but continued, "Just say yes, Malphas." She pleaded.

"I don't think so."

Her eyes turned cold and dark, "There's no helping you I guess."

"It seems so." He replied coldly.

A sinister grin grew on his sister's face, "Back then, you had fawned over that girl and ignored your duties. You had fallen so head over heels for her." She let out a low chuckle, "But it's ironic, isn't it?"

Sebastian didn't say a word. Instead, he chose to remain silent.

"You loved her so much." She taunted, "Odd isn't it? A demon to fall for a human. It's not natural. You should have known it would end badly, Malphas. Was it really such a big surprise for you?" She asked, sparing a glance towards her brother, "Demons know nothing of love. The concept itself is so fickle." She stated with a shake of her head, "Oh but that_ poor girl_." She whispered sadly, but the look in her eyes told Sebastian there was anything but sadness in them, "It's a shame she died, but I suppose leading one to sin, that's what you can expect. When you left that poor thing, it's no wonder she took her own life."

Sebastian turned his face towards her with pained eyes, "If you bear even an ounce of love towards me sister, please stop."

She laughed haughtily but her smirk never reached her eyes. She knew of the pain he had gone through. She had through it herself. In her eyes, her brother was being unreasonable.

"You're being unreasonable." She complained.

"Oh am I?" He shot back, "Is it so unreasonable to be angry for what he's done. He's the one who turned me into this. I don't even know myself anymore."

"If you would only say yes-"

"No."

"Then there's no helping you."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Okay so I should really explain what Sebastian's father did to him to make him a "Beast". I didn't want to really change Sebastian's godly appearance (Why would I want to do that?) so instead, Sebastian's father has cursed him with a very bad temper and basically anger issues. This way, he gets angry pretty easily (as can be seen when Ciel wouldn't come down to eat with him) and so it would always come between him and love (particularly with humans). In the last chapter, Ciel believed Meikori to be taunting Sebastian about his appearance but really she meant his state of mind. Sebastian was cursed because he said 'no' to a match with a demoness and fell for a human instead. His father wasn't happy about this and so he cursed Sebastian to be a demon with pent up anger and hatred inside him. On the outside he is a beauty but on the inside he is a beast. I hope that clears everything up and if you have questions or you find something unclear, please do not hesitate to contact me about it.**

**Also, has anyone read chapter 70 of the Kuroshitsuji Manga? OMFG! There is so much fanservice and what is with Ciel's epic rape face? It's so cute! Anyway, I'm not going to spoil it for those who haven't gotten around to reading it yet but you will not be disappointed with it!**

**So I finally updated! Woohoo! As a lot of you probably know, I was waiting for my new computer to be fixed up with all my documents but it's taking forever so I just decided to retype the chapter. It's a little different from the original though.**

**But thank you reading and let me know what you think ^^**


	12. Agony

**Here is chapter 12. Thanks so much to all of you who have taken your time to review this story. It means a lot!**

**Also, a lot of you were interested in a chapter about Sebby's past with the human girl. I will write a chapter on Sebby's past in a few chapters time.**

**I started this chapter at around 10pm and finished at 4am in the morning. Great.**

**L lawliet vs Kira © Meikori & Shikowa**

**Phamenia © Sylvanna Sinclair**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XII: Agony**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"So that's the purpose of your visit." He muttered darkly as he fell back onto the cushioned window seat and leaned into the cold wall, "He sent you here to torment me."<p>

"No!" Meikori shot up and rushed towards her brother. She hooked an arm around his shoulder and held him close, "Of course not, Malphas." She whispered as she tried to ease his obvious pain, "You must understand though. The match is essential. You _need_ to marry Sylvanna. Not just for an heir, but for yourself."

"Why would I?" He murmured as he curled his lip up in distaste, "Besides, she has refused me also." He growled.

"She'll see sense as you will… because you shall be seeing her soon…"

The demon pulled back from her with narrowed eyes as his sister purposely avoided them, "Elaborate." He ordered through clenched teeth.

She met his eyes cautiously, "It is father's wish that you hold a Ball here after Christmas." She stated calmly, "Sylvanna will be attending along with many others and you are to invite her to stay as a guest. During that time you are to entertain her, make her fall in love with you and reassure her of the alliance. You are then to ask for her hand in marriage personally. But," She paused, unsure whether to proceed or not. With a steady breath, she muttered awkwardly, "Father wants you to ... you know... consummate the relationship as soon as possible. Which mean, when she is staying here, you'll need to…er..."

There was silence in the room as the female held her breath. She knew her brother all too well. She studied his eyes warily, waiting for the impending wrath that would surely follow such a bold demand. To her horror, the male demon began to shake violently in her arms and manic laughter erupted from his lips, causing his head to snap back. She jumped away from him in alarm.

_What the…?_

Wide red eyes stared at the mass of black behind him, as though it was hissing and laughing with him.

_Is he finally losing it? _

She squirmed uncomfortably beside him as he slowly, but surely, calmed himself enough to answer her, "After everything he's done to me," He shouted with a grin, "he wants me to fuck the bitch who caused it all?" Another fit of laughter ensued and all she could to was endure it and watch him with pity. However black her heart may be, it stung her to the very core to see her brother look so lost and beyond help.

She gently placed a hand on his back, hoping to soothe him, but he moved forward suddenly and smacked her hand away with enough strength that if it were a human hand, the bones would have been shattered. Ignoring her yelp of pain, he got to his feet indignantly. Her hand recoiled to her chest as searing pain travelled up her left arm. She hissed as a nasty black bruise began to form quickly on the side of her hand.

This was it. This is what she was waiting for. It was inevitable.

There was no way Malphas was going sit and take anymore orders from the devil who had betrayed his own son and turned him into a beast.

She closed her eyes and waited.

Shikowa stood in the shadows with her hands over her ears, knowing best not to get involved however much she wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. She too, knew what was about to happen, she just didn't like to hear it.

The candles around the room began to flicker and go out one by one. The fire in the fireplace began to die down, leaving only darkness in its wake.

In the centre of the room stood Malphas. His body looked awfully distorted as the mass of dark shadows closed in around him, leaving no escape. He was hunched over with his head down low and a growl could be heard resonating throughout the entire room. His bright pink demonic eyes flashed dangerously as he glared heatedly at the floor like he was about to rip it apart with his bare hands.

Meikori very quickly began to regret ever visiting her brother.

How could she have thought that he'd take this news calmly?

He was clouded by pure and utter hatred.

How could she have been so stupid?

It was her father's order that _she_ be the one to tell her brother what he must do. She should have refused. She should have ordered a messenger to take her place. She should have never visited.

She had seen her brother's anger get the better of him many times, but not like this.

_So this is what father has done to him._

He was filled with disgust for his father, the devil who tore him and he beloved apart. He had blamed Malphas of course, saying that if he had not been so weak, the girl would have lived her life peacefully.

A life without _him_.

Malphas had been completely and utterly heartbroken, just like Meikori had been when her father killed her own mate. She had felt the same raw agony surge through every nerve. She had felt the same pain in her chest that would tighten uncontrollably, just like malphas had. However, she had not seen him cry as wretchedly as she herself had. Maybe it was that he had too much pride? Although, she did recall him leaving for many days on end. Maybe then he had cried for the human girl?

And now here he was, being ordered to pair with a demoness who surely enough wouldn't love him, no matter how wavering the concept may be, by the devil who had taken away his beloved.

_No wonder he's finally cracked._

What happened next sent his sister's dead heart in a hammering frenzy. She didn't need to see what was happening. She could hear it loud enough. Hence why she kept her eyes tightly shut and her hands over he ears. She didn't want to ever see her brother become what his given name suggests, a Beast.

A violent and deathly roar exploded from the male that surely thundered throughout the entire castle.

She could sense that he was furious. _Obviously_ he was furious.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard glass smash loudly and fall with a clatter against marble. She realised it must have been the old mirror that hung up above the fireplace, present from herself.

Through the loud ripping of claws through furniture and smashing of intricate china, she heard her obedient servant whimper in distress. She winced. She knew of her dear servant's fear of loud noises but she was powerless to do anything. She figured it best to just sit and wait it out.

He was livid.

He's a mighty demon but he values what most demons do not.

He values love, friendship and loyalty above all things.

And to be forced into a marriage to someone he cares nothing for… Well that's just intolerable.

Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she caught the sound of the faint pattering of small feet on the wooden floor directly above the lounge. She instinctively looked up. How she heard that over the thundering noise in the room she was in, she'll never know. She couldn't stop herself from allowing her eyes to travel downwards to see the room in total disarray. Broken glass and china covered the floor with material from furniture strewn everywhere. Every piece of furniture was completely torn apart without mercy.

She shivered as she watched him in the middle of the room. His hands grabbed at fistfuls of his black hair and pulled downwards like he wanted to rip his hair out from the roots. He looked completely insane.

His roars never ceased. The darkness had devoured him and all she could do was watch on helplessly.

He truly was a Beast.

Meikori covered her mouth with her right hand, unable to hold back the tears that stung at her eyes and glided down her cheeks.

One of the doors to the drawing room creaked open and there stood a very confused and tired small boy, still dressed in his attire from earlier. He rubbed at his left eye tiredly, obviously not having seen the Master of the house yet who was still growling furiously. Fluttering his left eye open, his little jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Everything in the room was in tatters; the mirror, the beautiful paintings he had observed on the second day of living in the castle, china, crystals from the chandelier, the furniture. Everything. The cold hit him hard and he began to shake. He, now very scared, allowed his cobalt eye to wander to the centre of the room. The form that was shrouded in a mass of shadows in front of him… it looked so familiar. It looked so angry.

It's…It's…, "Sebastian." He whispered breathlessly, watching with wide, terrified eyes as the demon growled at nothing in particular.

Malphas, however, had not heard or noticed the boy until he caught sight of his sister staring towards the doors with a look of sympathy and horror in her features. Turning on whoever was at the door, he snarled and bared his fangs, angry that someone had dared to interupt him.

He froze then, immediately calming the shadows around him as he saw the small boy staring back at him with his one enormous azure eye. His own eyes widened in realization.

_The boy saw everything._

For the first time ever, the demon was speechless. Nothing could have prepared him for the heart wrenching agony that gripped hold of his entire being when he saw silent tears flow down the child's cheek and caught how his little lips quivered in fear.

In fear of _him_.

"C-Ciel…" Was all the demon could whisper as he reached out a hand longingly for the boy who immediately took a step back away from him.

The demon could feel his cold heart being wrenched open in half as the child began to sob and hug himself tightly. What hurt the most was that the child never averted his eyes from the demon. Even Meikori, who wasn't fond of humans, felt sorry for the child to have witnessed such a display of hatred. She couldn't bring herself to look at the boy.

The demon wanted nothing more than to console his Little One, to hold him close and never let go. But the boy looked like his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces that could never be put together again.

The demon took another cautious step forward but the boy took two steps back. The boy's chest rose with each ragged breath he took in and his tears completely clouded his left eye. He could still see the demon, but he was blurred and out of focus.

He wasn't all too sure of what to do. He felt completely at a loss. The demon he had stupidly begun to trust was truly a Beast.

But he felt torn. His brain screamed at him to run for the hills and never look back but his heart longed to be in Sebastian's warm embrace.

Focusing back on the demon, his eye slowly cleared of the salty liquid. He was taken aback by the sheer pain in Sebastian's eyes, like they were almost pleading with him to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Please don't kill me! This needed to happen! It <strong>**_had_**** to happen! I just can't believe I actually sat at the computer and typed this after having a few drinks. Hence all the depression in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think Ciel should do. Should he run into Sebastian's eager arms(KYAA!), or should he try and get the hell out of there?**

**I would like to ask you guys something. What's your impression of Meikori? Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, this is REALLY IMPORTANT! I have posted a poll on my profile (and when I say I posted a poll, I mean, I think I did. Just let me know if it's not there. Remember, as I type this it is 4:15am so I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing.) and I will NOT be updating until I get at least 5 votes.**

**Here are my awesome reviewers at the moment!**

**Love-girl2015, HP Girl 28, Bocchan832, LittleGreenLemon, L lawliet vs Kira, CherryFlavouredPoison, I AM NOT SHORT TEMPERED, sexy-sebby-demon-lover, Black Kitty Knight Club, hana-1emptyflower, promocat, quoththeraven5, IzzWolf234, guitarguns, paxloria, Numberone4eva, AllenxEdward, Kick-Aft, JezebelStrike, Ravenwood316, burgundy Darkness, FireBunny098, Phamenia, irockyourworld123, kdbug, Moon Smurf, baileymermaid95, KuroFan4235, madlyangelique, Truth's lie.**

**Thanks so much to all of you who have taken your time to review this story. It means a lot! Now I am off to sleep! Sayanora! ZZzzzz...**


	13. Pleading

**Here's chapter 13 for all you lovelies! Well this was certainly a tricky one. I got mixed opinions on what Ciel should do. It took me quite a while to decide what course of action he would take. Should he get the hell out of there or do the complete opposite? There's only one way to find out!**

**This chapter is written in Ciel and Sebastian's point of view.**

**(Note to self: NEVER type after playing 5 hours of guitar hero!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit!**

**L lawliet vs Kira © Meikori & Shikowa**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XIII: Pleading**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian…<em>

I shut my eyes forcefully, causing the newly fresh tears within them to spill over and glide down my already sodden cheek. I knew my eye patch was ruined but I just didn't have it in me to actually care. My right eye was still in a very fragile condition, but it was easy to ignore the scorching pain in my eye when my heart felt like it had been crushed by the split second his eyes had connected with my own.

In that moment, he had looked at me like he wanted to tear me apart as if I were just another flimsy piece of furniture.

I had never felt my broken heart beat so fast. I wondered how that was possible. If it were shattered, how come I could feel it hammering in my chest?

I didn't understand.

Was I the one who had caused his anger?

Am I the cause of this?

Was Sebastian angry with me?

If so, what had I done?

So many questions raced through my mind.

Demons lead humans to sin. I know that. But now I finally realised what spectacular actors they are too.

I could feel my heart undeniably sink within my chest.

_It had all been act._

He had been acting all this time.

His kindness and the way he had held me and made me feel abnormally safe and somehow _wanted_… Had that all been an act to cover up what a pest I was to him?

Was he angry that a mighty demon such as himself had to look after an annoyance like me?

At the end of the day, I was only his dinner after all.

My fingers tightened their grasp on my shirt as I hugged myself tighter.

How could I have led myself to think differently?

Why did I let myself think that I was different from all the others?

Does he make all his contractors feel like I had?

I wasn't upset so much that he might have been angry at me.

It was the look he had given me in that split second. It felt like a slap to the face and it hurt so badly. It had been full of passionate fury that not even a human could comprehend. The weight of it was unbearable. The kindness in his eyes had vanished and been replaced with pure hatred. There had been no sign of the oddly sweet demon I had grown to…

Yes, it wasn't so much his anger that shook me, it was that I finally realised that I'm dealing with a demon that is looking for one thing and one thing only.

My soul and nothing more.

_Nothing more._

Too be honest, I felt nothing but my already fragile heart shattering with each passing second. How was that even possible?

"Ciel, please…"

I was brought back by his pleading whisper.

I wanted to block him out. I wanted the darkness of the room to consume me so I wouldn't have to hear him sound so pathetic. Why was he making me feel sorry for him?

I shouldn't feel guilty.

I shouldn't feel like this.

He was the one to shatter my feelings.

He's a demon. I doubt he actually cares about how I feel.

Why does he have to be so cruel?

I bit down on my lip, not caring about the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel…<em>

How could I have let him see me like this?

Ciel, the boy I was never meant to care so much for.

Ciel, the boy I never wanted to see in pain.

Ciel, the one I had unquestionably fallen for.

I had never felt so lost since that day I lost _her_… And now here was Ciel… There was no doubt in my mind that he was terrified. I couldn't escape the feeling like I was going to lose him too.

If I lose him...

He looked lost in his own little world. No doubt his mind was swarmed with questions.

I have to put him straight. He has to know that none of this was his fault.

He's a child. Of course he's going to blame himself.

But how had I not heard him walking about upstairs?

I suppose I had been so caught up in…

I wanted to scoop him up in my arms. I wanted to quench the longing to hold him and tell him that he was not to blame.

But I couldn't move. My limbs felt as if they were locked in place.

"Ciel, please…"

I felt humiliated at how pitiful I sounded.

But pushing my pride aside, I saw his eyes shut tighter, almost like it pained him to hear my voice.

A trickle of blood running down his chin caught my eye.

The poor boy was biting his lip, completely unaware.

"Ciel I-"

I was stunned to see him suddenly turn on his heals and run.

_Ciel's… leaving._

"Ciel…" I whispered through clenched teeth as dread coursed through me.

I could feel and hear every breath he took as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was panting hard and coughing a few times, yet he didn't run towards the exit were he would certainly find his freedom. He ran in the opposite direction much to my surprise.

Clambering up the stairs in a panic, he ran towards the safety of his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

I gaped down at the spot where he had stood only moments ago with wide, red eyes.

Something tells me it would have been wrong to grab him and force him to stay. Maybe a few moments alone would-

My breath hitched.

I could hear his sobs. He was crying into his pillow…

"Don't do it, Malphas." My sister gently whispered, "Just let him be."

Finding my breath, I turned to her. She was still sitting on the window seat while her fingers played with the dark material of her dress. Her eyes met my own and she smiled weakly.

"Maybe he needs time on his own?" She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders, "He's a child after all."

"Exactly. He is a child." I breathed, "But he shouldn't be on his own."

I could hear her moving behind me. She went to latch a hand on my shoulder, possibly to stop me, but I bolted forwards and out the door. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want him more terrified than he already was.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I hurried down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Standing beside his bedroom door, my hand hovered in front of it, unsure if to knock. I had gotten this far, yet somehow; I felt for the first time that I was afraid. I was afraid to knock. I was afraid that he'd turn me away or that he couldn't bear to look at me.

He's a child and I had scared him. No child should have seen what he had seen.

"Ciel?" I called gently through the door with a light knock, "Ciel… can I come in?"

He didn't answer, but that wasn't surprising. I could sense him holding a pillow down on his ears, as if to block me out.

"Please?" I pleaded with a whisper while leaning my forehead against the door.

I listened carefully but the boy said nothing, although his cries grew quiet.

I wondered if to just walk in. I couldn't decide if that was a good idea.

To be honest, I don't know Ciel. Not really. I'd gotten to know a bit about him since the day he arrived. I knew he liked books but I knew he also hated books with "badly drawn art" as he had once told me. He particularly enjoyed Earl Grey tea with a cream and jam scone. I knew for a fact that he had a sweet tooth as during the night, I would hear him stealthily sneak to the kitchen on several occasions to feast on whatever leftover cake there was from dessert earlier in the day.

I hadn't minded of course. Therefore I had kept up the oblivious act and allowed him to do what made him happy.

But this… I didn't know how he would react if I just walked in. I didn't know how to make it better.

Acting on impulse, I turned the doorknob ever so quietly and pushed the door open. I took a step inside and saw him. It was hard to ignore the pang of guilt that washed over me.

The child was sprawled out on his bed and all the while sniffling into his pillow. I noticed a patch on the pillow. It was completely drenched with his tears.

I couldn't tell if he knew I was there. If he did, he certainly took no notice of me.

I carefully took a few steps towards the bed but froze when he unexpectedly lifted his head from the pillow. He warily turned to face me. His eyes were red and clouded and his cheeks were slick with tears. His eye patch was nowhere to be seen.

He pushed himself up from the bed with his pale hands and sat back on the quilt. His eyes were now downcast. He opened his mouth, as if hesitant to say something. I watched eagerly as his eyes met my own, "Y-you… scared me." He whispered shakily as fresh tears made their way to his jaw to eventually drip onto his shorts.

"I know. I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough."

"Did…did I do something?"

I shook my head, "You did nothing, Ciel."

"Really?" He sniffed.

"Really. You are not to blame for anything that happened back there."

His lips began quivering and I had to fight with all my strength against the urge to lift him in my arms.

But nothing could have prepared me for how astonished I was to see him stretch out his hands towards me.

_Ciel…_

When I didn't move, he scrambled his way off the edge of the bed and flung himself at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my abdomen. I swayed back a little, completely dazed. My eyes travelled down to see a mop of teal hair and I couldn't help but relish in the overwhelming relief that flooded me.

My hands found their way to the boy's neck and I tenderly caressed the sweaty skin.

His hands uncoiled from around my waist and grabbed my own and pulled me over to the bed. Considering the bed was quite high, the boy had to climb his way up to actually get on it.

I stood watching as he sat back and patted the space beside him while wiping his nose with his sleeve on his other arm. As I hesitantly sat down, he wiped away his tears and moved to sit on my lap.

"Sebastian?" He began curiously. I kept my ruby eyes fixed on his eye containing my mark, "W-will you be honest with me if I ask you something?"

I nodded my head with a small smile, "Of course. I can't lie, remember?"

"Do…" He bit his lip as he hesitated, "Do…do you maybe… love me? Be honest."

I began chuckling unconsciously and he glared back up at me.

_That's the Ciel I know._

"Of course I do." I said, nudging him in affection, "Do you really need to ask? I've only known you for a few days but I still care about you."

He frowned and pushed forwards a bit so he could see me as I just gazed down with a small smile.

"No, that's not what I meant." He muttered, hiding his eyes behind his hair, "What I meant was, do you have…"

"Do I have what?" I whispered, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Do you... Do you feel more...?"

Well that was certainly the last thing I was expecting.

I might as well be honest with the boy. I couldn't lie after all.

"What if I did?" I whispered against his neck while resting a hand on his cheek. I brought his face closer so that I could place kisses along his jaw. I felt him involuntarily shiver and I smiled against his skin.

"Then I…" His breath caught in his throat and I lifted him closer and higher so I could kiss down his pale neck.

I brought my head back so I could kiss his nose, "Then you what?" I teased.

"Then I suppose I feel the same way." He admitted shyly, a dark blush painting his cheeks.

His eyes slowly travelled up my chest to meet my own and I could see determination in their depths.

Without warning he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

I admit he was a sloppy kisser but I suppose this was his first.

His small hands wound their way around my neck and into my hair, forcing our lips together.

I smiled against his kisses and slowly began to kiss him back.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and forced himself closer to me. I didn't complain. My right hand glided up underneath his shirt and caressed the smooth, procelain skin.

His kisses never ceased and his fingers tugged on my hair, pulling me closer than was possible.

_What a demanding little Master I've got. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys let me know what you want next by voting in the poll on my profile. I have 10 votes at the moment but anyone who hasn't voted, please do. <strong>

**So what did you make of it? I know some of you wanted him to run like the wind and never look back but I guess I just didn't want to go down that route as it's too close to the whole "Beauty and the Beast" scenario and I don't want the story to follow in its footsteps completely. Thanks to everyone who shared their opinions on the matter!**

**This was typed after 5 hours of constant guitar hero and my fingers are KILLING me!**

**Please review as it gives me the inspiration to continue on. Also, let me know how many chapters you guys would like for this story. I'm still wondering how many chapters I should type. I had 50 in mind but please share your opinions. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Tender Apology

**Warning. CielxSebastian loving. If you don't like fluffiness of the yaoi kind or CielxSebastian in general (if you didn't like them then you wouldn't be reading this story... ugh. Silly author!) then I'd advise that you do not read this chapter.**

**I had a poll on my profile and here are the results.**

**8 votes for Ciel and Sebby lemons, 6 votes to leave it at fluff, 3 votes for those who weren't bothered and 1 vote to a lemon(s) that's not consensual (whoever voted for this, I admire your honesty!)**

**I decided for them not to go "all the way" just yet but there is some loving in there for you SebCiel perverts!**

**It was difficult to decide what to do but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**This chapter is in Ciel's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XIV: Tender Apology**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>What was I doing?<p>

I had found myself so completely lost in the moment that I actually kissed the demon without a seconds thought. My body had moved of its own accord and I couldn't find it in me to stop it.

I felt the demon's pale, cold hands leave my waist to entangle in my hair and force our lips closer, not that I minded. I quite happily complied and allowed him to do as he so wished.

The constricting sensation in my chest was hard to ignore but I was easily distracted as he slipped his tongue past my lips to clash with my own. I held myself tighter to his strong and taught frame and fought for supremacy against his inexorable lips. I pressed up against him, half expecting to feel a thumping heart beating against my own… but there was nothing. I knew deep down that I wouldn't find what I had been hoping for, but for some reason, I was still surprised.

I broke away from our slovenly kiss when I felt my lungs burn for oxygen.

It wasn't an asthma attack. I haven't had one in a year and four months. I cringed inside when flashbacks of what happened last time fluttered around in my mind.

One word; Undertaker.

I shivered but quickly brought my attention back to the demon in front of me. He held me tighter to his chest and I quickly found his lips once more and allowed him to explore my mouth. My fingers grasped at his shoulders as the need to be closer to him overtook me. I was clinging to Sebastian as if her were my life support.

In a way he was my life support, and one day, that life support would be no more.

"Se-Sebastian..." I whispered his name between heavy pants as I pinched the material of his shirt between my fingers. My lips lingered only centimetres from his own sweet lips. Glancing up at him, I found him staring back with kind, mysterious eyes that I felt quite lost in. Without hesitation, I quickly seized another passionate, but clumsy kiss.

I hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Fire surged through my veins and I loved every second of it. I loved every grope and every squeeze. I loved feeling him tangle his delicate fingers in my hair in order to press our lips closer. I loved how he placed delicate, intricate kisses over my marked eye. I loved the feeling of his skin on my own. I loved how his hair would fall over our faces, shrouding both of us together. I loved the burning under my skin wherever he touched. I loved the warning nips he would give me if I tried pulling back. I love how he says my name over and over like I actually mean something to him. I love how safe I felt in his arms.

His cool breaths on my neck made my whole body shiver and oddly enough I felt as if I could melt there and then.

Deciding not to be too selfish, I moved forwards ever so slightly and began placing sweet, lingering kisses from his lips down to his neck. I smiled against his pale white skin when I heard his throat releasing a satisfactory groan of desire.

I couldn't fight the warm blush that swept across my cheeks.

My confidence escalated.

Adopting to be more adventurous, I traced my tongue along his collarbone. His skin was cold but I could barely feel it due to the overwhelming heat coursing through me.

"Ciel!" He hissed as I placed a salivating kiss on the crook of his neck. His left hand clutched at my dark hair as his right hand grasped at my thigh and pulled me tighter against his abdomen.

My fingers reached up and began struggling to unbutton his waistcoat. I'm sure he knew I was shaking but he didn't pull me up on it and to be honest, I'm quite glad he didn't or I would have stopped then and there and made a run for it.

I doubted I was thinking this through. I couldn't form a coherent thought. I guessed my raging hormones had something to do with that.

Puberty. I blamed it on that.

But I couldn't stop now. Not when I'm so close to getting... something that I've wanted-

I stopped dead.

…_Something that I've wanted…for a long time. _

My eyes darted up to see the demon gaze down at me in slight alarm.

_I've wanted this for a long time. _

I couldn't hide the smile that slowly spread across my lips. I've never felt so much warmth circulate through me. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Sebastian's face softened when I began tittering at my own foolishness.

After successfully unbuttoning his waistcoat, I slid my hands up and around his neck to pull him down just enough so that I could reach up to him to share a deep kiss.

"Sebas-…hnng~" I moaned into the kiss as he grasped onto my hips.

Nothing else mattered in this moment. The only person in my world, or demon in my case, was Sebastian.

_Only Sebastian. _

He suddenly pulled back a little, just enough so that he could see my eyes staring widely back at him. He was nowhere near panting like I had been just moments ago. All I could hear and feel were his small soft breaths against my now really sweaty skin.

Slowly but steadily, uncertainty came crawling back to me and I abruptly looked away, wondering if I had done something wrong to make him stop all of a sudden.

I'm pretty sure I'd been having a profound affect on him.

Swallowing my doubt, I fearlessly stared back up at him, willing him to make the next move and take the initiative.

Licking his lips in understanding, he seized my own once more and in one swift movement, I found myself lying back on the bed with Sebastian lingering above me excitedly.

From the look on the demon's face, I wonder just how long he has wanted this too.

His right hand eagerly eased my shirt out from my shorts and proceeded to grope my stomach. It was hard to fight the urge to squirm considering that I suffer with accursed tickles (which, might I add, Undertaker used to take full advantage of). But Sebastian's eyes was far too distracting. Not bothering to unbutton my own shirt, he simply popped the buttons, which scattered across the room and pulled the shirt out from under me.

I could feel my heart accelerate as he leaned back up on his knees and continued to rid himself of his own waistcoat and shirt.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the muscles that beautifully protruded from his stomach. He reminded me of the statue 'David' by Leonardo Da Vinci I had once seen in a photo that had been lying around in the old bookstore in town. His skin was so pale and white like chalk and smooth like marble. He was perfectly defined in every way. In that instant, I felt very unattractive and mediocre compared to him. He was utter perfection.

Other than for my soul, why would he want me?

Again I had to question myself.

What was I doing?

I could feel the affectionate smile on my face quickly turn into a confused frown as thoughts and questions raced through my mind.

The demon leaned back over me and kissed me tenderly, but I didn't respond. He drew back a little and stared down at me with concern, "Ciel?" He called softly as he gently cupped my cheek in his hand, "Is anything the matter?"

One minute I feel like I can go through with this, probably due to the sexual high I was experiencing, but now…now I wasn't so sure.

But more importantly, I don't know anything about Sebastian. Not really. I knew a few things, like how he didn't like to be disturbed while working, whatever _that_ consisted of. He didn't mind _me_ being in his study with him while he read various documents and letters. In fact, he'd often insist that I do. His excuse was that he would be able to keep an eye on me. But keeping an eye on me meant that I would be forced to sit in his lap like a toddler. Now if the trio of servants even ventured near the study while he was concentrating on his work, he'd often make them regret that they were ever born into this world.

But... it didn't even occur to me that he had a completely different side to him, the side I had witnessed downstairs.

I suppose I was just being naïve all this time.

Am I being stupid in believing him? I don't know. I hope I wasn't.

I'm no expert but I know demons are good liars when they want to be.

Do demons feel guilt? I don't know the answer to that either.

All I know is that he seemed pretty sincere to me.

The look in his eyes told me that he wanted this more than anything. That he wanted _me_ more than anything.

I guess I was his; body _and_ soul.

But I still knew nothing.

I wanted my first time… to be more than this…but with him.

I gripped his hand that was resting on my cheek and brought it to my lips, "I…I…don't think I'm ready for this yet." I whispered, kissing his palm and inhaling his scent. I peeked up at him, not entirely sure I wanted to see his reaction.

But the empathetic smile on his lips told me I had nothing to be afraid of.

The sudden tension in my body vanished and I reached my arms up to him, willing him to pick me up. It may have seemed childish but he certainly didn't mind. He readily scooped me up in his arms and positioned himself on the bed so that he was lying down with me tucked up against his side.

"I don't want to rush you into anything." He whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to rise down my sides.

I meekly nodded and ran my hand along his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ciel." He laughed quietly, tracing his fingers along my exposed arm, "I understand if you're not ready yet."

"B-but what…what about that?" I stuttered shyly, cheeks flaming brilliantly as I eyed the rise in his trouser front.

I caught him glancing downwards but he just sighed, "It will calm down…eventually."

I wasn't very studious on the subject of anatomy, especially demon anatomy, but from what I know of the human male anatomy, it won't go down on its own.

"Are you sure? Is it painful?"

The demon began laughing.

"What?" I grumbled irritably.

"Nothing, Little One." He chuckled, slithering down the bed so that he could rest on his side and face me, "I just think you sound cute when you're irritated and also that you seem concerned that I'm in pain." He said with a quirkly grin and lovingly pecked my nose with a kiss.

"_Are_ you in pain?" I repeated.

"Slightly." He admitted, placing his lips over my hair and breathing in my scent.

"Slightly?" I repeated, "Well… aren't you going to-"

"Deal with the pain? I can ignore it if you take my mind off it." He grinned, earning a light slap on his chest from me.

I huffed, "Dream on, demon." I grumbled and all the while I felt the blood in my cheeks boil.

He breathed out a low chuckle, "Did I mention that I think you're cute when you're embarrassed too?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I tried pleasing both those who wanted smutty goodness and those who wanted fluffy loving. I tried my best. I don't know if I succeeded but I hope you guys like the chapter anyway. I didn't want Ciel and Sebastian to go the whole way yet. It's too early for that. <strong>

**It's now 02:21am in the morning. After the day I've had, I really need to catch up on some ZZzzzzs. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**


	15. In The Office

**Did you guys enjoy reading chapter 14? I sure as hell did while typing it!**

**L lawliet vs Kira © Meikori & Shikowa**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XV: In The Office**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>It's been two long days since mine and Sebastian's intimate moment together in my bedroom.<p>

I'm surprised at how shy I had become in those forty-eight hours since then, considering I had been so up for _it_ at the I definitely began to blame the reasons for my actions on puberty.

Every glance and every touch... My heart was giving palpitations just by being in the same room. My skin would become as red as the carpet underneath my feet.

The annoying part was that I knew he was enjoying every second of the torture I was going though. It was obvious judging by the crooked smile that would slowly spread itself across his lips whenever he looked at me as I would desperately avert my gaze like a petrified puppy. Since then I had tried to avoid him as best as I could. However, it was hard when I was acting as his "little servant", as he so put it. It didn't help that his sister always took it upon herself to constantly observe my every action while also watching her brother like hawk. It was like she knew what happened between us. She's a demon so it's highly likely she heard us anyway.

_Ugh._

The sympathy I had seen in her eyes only two days ago had completely vanished. In its place was a cold and sinister glare that seemed to burn right through me. I began to wonder how the clothes on my back had not caught fire yet. She was most certainly warning me to back off. I had no objection to that if that _was_ her motive. It was somewhat irritating because that seemed to be her only expression. Not once did I witness a difference. Well, not while I was in the room anyway. And if that wasn't unnerving enough, I caught her servant eyeing my every move also. I seemed to be the object of everyone's attention and that was enough to make me wish that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole.

While Meikori and her servant left the castle to go "explore" the surroundings, which they seemed to be doing a lot of, Sebastian ushered me up to his office and silently closed the door behind us.

"Ciel," He started, guiding me with a hand on my shoulder towards his desk where he sat down on his chair and lifted me up on the desk in front of him. I no longer refused this because my objection always seemed to go unnoticed by him, "there's something I wish to discuss with you. My sister has informed me that she will be leaving later tonight."

Was it rude to sigh with relief at that news? Well, if it was then it was too late. I already did.

No matter much how much I wanted to, I couldn't meet Sebastian's stare. All I could do was look downwards as I twiddled my thumbs like an idiot.

It was like he was constantly gazing into my soul, which I suppose he _was_ in a way.

He leaned forwards, trying to catch my attention. Just by that simple action, I could feel my cheeks heat up. It wasn't just embarrassing, it was damn right frustrating.

"Ciel?" He whispered, his cold breath ghosted across my cheeks, cooling them somewhat. Taking a gentle hold of my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lifted my face upwards so I would be forced to meet his burgundy eyes.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered stupidly.

Could this get any worse?

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a concerned curl of his lip, "I couldn't help but feel like you have been doing your best to avoid me at all cost. Is that true?"

My one visible eye widened before darting downwards. Anywhere but his eyes. He continued to caress my cheek while they flamed up embarrassingly, again.

_Dammit._

"_Is_ there something wrong?" He repeated, staring into my eyes determinedly.

I meekly shook my head, "No."

I'd never felt so much like a child as I did then.

Again, _ugh._

"Then why won't you look at me?"

From my expert peripheral vision, that I have learned to master over the last few years due to a certain blonde cousin who made it the norm to glomp me whenever she saw me, I noted the way Sebastian's crimson eyes fluttered from my own cerulean blue eye, that was currently downcast, to my unconsciously parted lips.

I thought it couldn't of gotten anymore awkward than it had before, but I guessed I was wrong.

I tried in vain to pull away from him but his other hand crept around my skinny waist, making escape for me impossible.

I whimpered inwardly.

God must really hate me, but I guess he turned his back on me years ago so I can't count on him to rescue me from this situation.

"What's wrong?" He repeated again, but more firmly than before. He had a warning in it.

I unwillingly looked up and met his eyes.

"A-are they really leaving?" I asked hesitantly.

There are those damn butterflies in my stomach again! Even just his smile could send my insides into a flurry mess.

"Yes." He breathed as he stroked my cheek with his thumb, "But that's not what I needed to talk to you about."

I stared at him questioningly.

He let out a breath and continued, "I have been informed that my father wishes for me to hold a party so to speak, here after Christmas and that if I don't oblige, the already chosen guests will arrive anyway whether I like it or not."

"Oh." My eyebrows mashed together at the news.

"During the party I want you to stay out of sight. They'll sense you but they will realise I have marked you, so therefore they won't be interested in you, okay?"

Christmas was only in a few days time.

I nodded.

"Good." He smirked before leaning in and placing a very sweet kiss upon my lips that sent my heart into a frenzy.

His arms wrapped their way around my waist in a sort of death grip.

"Besides," He purred through the kiss, "I 've made sure that you won't be on your own."

I promptly pulled my head back just enough so he couldn't reach my lips, "What?"

He released a sigh when I pulled back further. When I didn't budge, he answered me, "I've invited a good friend of mine to look after you during the party so you don't get yourself into any trouble."

"I'm not a baby!" I hissed at him with narrowed eyes, "I don't need looking after."

"When the castle is filled with demons, Little One, you will need looking after. I can assure you of that."

"But you said-"

"It's just a precaution, Ciel." He cut me off with a warning flash of his eyes, "Not all demons are mannerly like I." I scoffed at that, "I don't want a stray rash demon to stumble upon what is mine without someone there to protect you, do you understand?"

I could sense my cheeks flushing red.

_But seriously?_

The blue blood running through my veins wanted me to whine and complain about this whole ridiculous situation.

But maybe the demon had my best interest at heart…if he has one that is.

"Damn it all." I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms over my chest indignantly.

Something within the demon's chest rumbled and before I knew it, he was laughing at me. _Laughing_ at me!

"Stop laughing!" I moaned crossly, pressing a hand to the center of his face and pushing hard until his head rested back against the spine of his fine chair.

He carefully reached a pale hand up to pry my fingers away from his skin, "I believe you'll like her."

"As if."

"She's a wonderful friend if you give her a chance."

"I'm sure she is."

"Oh but she _is_."

A rather loud huff of air steamed ffrom out of my nose as I glared heatedly at the arm of his chair.

What's with this sudden feeling of jealousy?

_Damn._

"I believe you two will get on perfectly."

"_Sure_ we will."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." His fingers seemed to dance across the dark cold desk as he reached for the quill and ink on the corner, threatening to topple over the edge.

My lips merely twitched in response.

"Whatever you do, do not let her play with fire while I'm not around." He warned me, taking up the ink and quill in his hand and dipping the nib into the dark substance, "She is quite fond of it. We wouldn't want this place to burn to the ground, now would we?" He sent me a small smile as a drop of black ink fell onto the page he had no doubt ceromoniously prepared just moments ago, but his eyes opened to find a very distant, trembling boy.

_Fire. _

I blinked furiously in an effort to rid myself of the unwanted red, heated images in my mind.

"Ciel?"

His voice was soft. Ever so soft in my ear.

It sounded far away but seemed to be getting more clear and closer by the second.

"Ciel?"

Then I saw him. My eyes widened as Sebastian filled my vision.

"N-nothing." I finally stuttered.

Either way, if that was his attempt at reassuring me that myself and this mysterious woman will get on well, it wasn't working.

I sighed heatedly, "_Great_." I murmured sarcastically, "So when's this big party?"

"Someday during the first week after Christmas."

"So demons actually celebrate Christmas?"

I found that hard to believe.

He shook his head with an amused smile, "No. We demons just enjoy a good party. We don't gather for the same reasons humans do."

"Oh."

I should have suspected as much.

"It's a time when friends, my own family and other families can get together. It only happens once a year, unless there's a special occasion."

I nodded my head slowly, "So… is your family big?"

"Quite."

_Ugh. _I groaned_._

"Care to explain?" I prodded.

"I come from a harem, Little One." He informed me, nuzzling against my neck.

"A harem?"

If I remember correctly back to those boring lessons I used to have four days a week when I was younger, a harem is basically a family or a nest of women.

Somehow, that just didn't make sense that he would come from something like that.

"Yes." He answered with a tantalizing kiss against my skin, "My family basically consists of women if you exclude my Father and myself." He hummed, rolling his shoulders and pulling me down onto his lap.

"I thought Meikori was the only other girl besides your Mother?" I wondered aloud, now completely lost.

"My father has more than one mate so to speak. My Mother was his first of course." He replied while his fingers brushed my hair from my face and back behind my ear, "After Meikori was born, he sought out another and my mother has learned to co-exist with her. My father has seven other children besides Meikori and myself."

Well they've certainly been busy.

"Should I be worried?" I whispered nervously.

The demon grinned and shook his head, "Not at all. In fact, I believe they would adore you."

"Ah…"

Okay, _now_ I'm worried.

"Do you consider them your family?" I questioned him.

I thought it was a reasonably valid question.

For some reason, I was actually interested to know more. I suppose that's a good thing in a way if I wanted to know more about Sebastian.

"I do. As the oldest, they look up to me but Meikori…not so much. I'd even go so far to say that she will do everything in her power to shun them." He paused for a moment when he noted my "extremely confused" face, "She considers them an embarrassment."

"Why?"

His laughter filled my ears, "That's your favorite question, isn't it?"

I merely nodded my head with a small smile.

"Let's just say that they act tremendously human and not at all like the demons they are. While Meikori barely tolerates humans, they are all fascinated by them. That's why I said they would adore you if they ever saw you. They have a soft spot for cute things."

I narrowed my visible eye.

Well that was a low blow to my pride, especially since it came from Sebastian. When Elizabeth called me "cute" which was, by the way, very often but I didn't take it to heart considering she thinks everything visible to the human eye is cute.

"So…" I murmured, "Are you going to tell me their names?"

"Is there really any point seeing as you won't meet them?" He questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"Yes."

Judging from the submissive exhale of his rather cold breath on my skin, I guess even Sebastian couldn't resist my one innocent wide eye that stared at him so pleadingly.

I often used my abnormally large blue eyes to my advantage as a sort of weapon to get what I wanted. I was often complimented as a very good actor by Undertaker as I used this technique on him many a time.

"I'm letting you know now that you won't remember any of these-"

"I have a good memory." I defended, settling back into his warmth, "Go ahead."

With a drawn out sigh, he began to list his sisters one by one as he set his quill, "Gorgon is the oldest. There's not really much to say about her. She generally keeps to herself. She's quiet and observes rather than speaks. Yuki-"

"Yuki?" I repeated.

What an odd name.

"Yuki is the second oldest. It's not her real name but if you call her by her real name, she makes you regret it immediately. She's…" I swear I heard him gulp uncomfortably, "She's quite odd… Actually, let's move on."

"No! Tell me about her." I commanded. It came out more like a silly childish whine. It was hard trying to stifle my laughter when he rolled his eyes, but not in anger as I noticed the upturned curl of each corner of his lips which quickly vanished as soon as they appeared.

"Let us just say that she is particularly estranged from the family. She prefers to do her own thing how she wants and when she wants. She truly has a passion for humans and is always off learning more about them. She goes back to the family every now and then but she's always travelling to study different cultures and aspects of human life. She is also quite fond of children, you'll be happy to know."

I'll have to avoid her then.

"Kobal is the third oldest."

What is with the names?

_Demons. _I should have known.

"She is quite the comedian." He grinned, obviously at some inward joke that I didn't know of. I hate being out of the loop, "She's only a small little thing for her age. I believe that she takes on the role of the entertainer in the family and wants nothing more than to perform in front of a audience. Hana and Juliana are twins. They are still young yet. Their relationship is somewhat…complicated to explain. I'll go into depth about it some other time. Jahi is the sixth oldest and has a love for Edgar Allen Poe."

There's hope for these sisters after all! I inwardly smiled as I too love Edgar Allen Poe poetry. My favorites would have to be The Raven, The Haunted Palace and Annabel Lee.

"Little Anna is the newest member of the family. She is still so small and undeniably adorable."

What an interested bunch.

"They sound…" Words failed me.

"I know." He replied knowingly with a smile.

The silence that ensued wasn't entirely awkward. To be honest, it was quite nice. I would never in my dreams admit this to him... but I really enjoyed sitting on his lap.

So what? He was comfy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review! xD<strong>


	16. Peculiar Occurrences

**I'm so super sorry for the late update! I was away on holiday so it couldn't be helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. It belongs to the amazing Yana Tobosa (who is awesome) and therefore, I make no money from this. Not a single penny.**

**As an apology to you guys, I typed up a super long chapter with some fluffy bits!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XVI: Peculiar Occurrences**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>With his overly protective sister and her silently chilling servant gone from the premises, I feel as though I can finally breathe and relax, even if it's unfortunately only temporary.<p>

Sebastian, I noticed, seemed more himself now that those two were gone, and on my part, that wasn't entirely a good thing. Even though the castle was considerably cold throughout the day, Sebastian made sure to warm me up with every look and mere touch.

Of course, my own blood would betray me.

The atmosphere in the castle was now surprisingly warm, considering the temperatures outside, and somehow homely, the complete opposite of when his sister had been here. It was like she had taken the chill with her.

However, ever since she left, all I have witnessed are situations of the weirdest kind.

My first account of what we mere mortals would call 'peculiar' happened around two or three days ago.

Sebastian had insisted that I sit with him in his study while he worked, again. I've never really asked him what he does though. All I know is that he sits at his desk and reads letters all day and I guess he replies to them during the night while I'm not there.

Sebastian had acquired a new desk and chair for me in his study so I could read and write when he wanted me to stay with him. The desk, I realized, was the same as his own, except sizably smaller as to "accomodate my small form", at which I pulled a face. It was placed on the right hand side of the study and was situated a little ways from his own. I didn't mind though. I was quite content to simply read at my new desk or build a card tower which was what I was doing on that day when I witnessed the unimaginable. Well, unimaginable to humans. Sebastian didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

So there I was, carefully building a tall card tower with my two worn stacks of cards at my disposal. Often I would catch Sebastian's eyes flash up to watch me from time to time but I never took any heed of it as I was too immersed in my little game to acknowledge him.

My mind had wandered off to this castle that was slowly being called home. Sebastian never leaves it. Well, not that I've noticed anyway. Does he ever leave it? This desk was never here before. He must have got it from somewhere, right?

I pondered on whether to ask him or not. Was it a stupid question?

My eyes flickered over to the demon who read the letter with his piercing red eyes.

He looked pretty busy and annoyed now that I noticed it. However, _I _wanted to know so I decided not to hesitate any further.

"Sebastian?" I carefully spoke over to him from the side of my card tower incase it happened to blow over.

"Yes?" He instantly answered. He picked up a black quill pen with an exquisitely inhuman hand and began writing on a new sheet of crisp, cream paper. I figured at the time that it must have been a reply or something of the sort.

I watched him with a curious eye and the question I had sought to ask him gradually diminished into nothing. His black hair had now fallen to shadow his face from the light that was streaming in from the window to his right.

It was an eerily striking sight until his dark eyes shot up and met mine, causing me to immediately find interest in the remaining cards on my desk.

"H-how did you come across this desk?" I asked, picking up two cards and placing them accurately together in order to begin creating another level to the tower.

With a raised brow, he tilted his head, "What do you mean? I bought it of course."

"You bought it?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." He smiled, looking rather confused with the sudden questions.

"So you left here to buy it?"

He nodded his head once and then returned his attention to his writing.

"I've never seen you leave." I murmured with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"That's because you are always asleep by the time I leave."

"Wait, you leave me on my own at night?!" I cried, shooting up from my chair in a rather un-noble like manner.

With a crooked smirk, he lifted his eyes from the paper and sighed, "You are perfectly safe while I'm not here. Being a noble in Hell comes with a few perks mind you. So let's just say that you are in very capable hands while I'm gone."

I simply couldn't understand it. Did people not see him? He was undeniably inhuman. That much was obvious. Were people blind?

"But do people not see you?" I blurted out.

I bit my lip when a rather irritated sigh left his lips. He put down his quill pen and stared me evenly in the eye, "What do you mean, Ciel?"

"To me, it's easy to tell that you are not human. No human could look so..."

"So...?"

There's that stupid grin.

I put down the cards in my right hand, "No human could look so 'god-like'."

At this, he let out a serious chuckle and a half.

"God-like?" He repeated with a manical grin.

"Yes." I replied sourly, irritated now that I had just fueled his ego, "So… how did you get the desk here then? I doubt you-"

"Did I not mention already that being a noble of Hell has its perks? I had my servants bring it. I buy, they carry. It's as simple as that."

"Your servants?!"

I've never seen any others in the house apart from the incompetent lot that resided downstairs.

Seeing my obvious shock and confusion, he sighed at my inept human brain, "Each member of my family has their own personal servants to attend on them. They are demons yes, but of lower class." He spoke slowly as if explaining to a small child, which might I add, faintly annoyed me but it wasn't the time to bring him up on it.

Leaning back in my chair, I allowed myself time to grasp what he had said.

Well this was certainly interesting.

I leaned forward and folded my arms on my desk, still being careful not to knock down my card tower, "How come I've never seen them?"

He paused for a moment. I wasn't sure what to think when his eyes lit into a smoldering pink, "Do you honestly think I'd allow them the privilege to lay eyes on you?" He said with such seriousness that it made my heart leap.

My eyes immediately flew back to my two stacks of cards. To be honest, I wasn't really sure what to say.

"They are only-"

The demon stopped dead as chiming laughter echoed throughout the study.

I instantly began to panic as low-lying murky fog graced the floor towards the corner in the far end of the room. It was like it was being drawn there or worse still, _something_ was drawing it there. My little card tower had long since blown over by the time I found my feet and stumbled towards the unsuspecting demon.

I grabbed onto the sleeve of his white, casual shirt, "Sebastian?" I whimpered pleadingly.

The demon only sighed and rested his head against the spine of his chair, "You two." He groaned.

Forcing my eyes from Sebastian, I looked over to the corner where the fog had been moving towards and to my surprise, in it stood two identical girls. One stood behind the other with her arms wrapped around the other's neck while making some odd looking sign with her fingers while sticking her tongue out. The one in front smiled brightly and her golden eyes darted from myself to the demon beside me. I took note of her somewhat elongated fangs that protruded threateningly and that was enough to make me cower behind Sebastian's chair.

"Hi!" The girl in front spoke suddenly in a high pitched girlish voice that reminded me of a certain blonde cousin of mine. She giggled then, sounding more like chiming bells than anything.

The girl behind her merely waved with a grin.

Sebastian reached for my hand and dragged me forward so I was standing beside him and not behind the chair, "These two are my sisters." He looked over to them and beckoned them forwards with his index finger, "Introduce yourselves." He ordered.

"Well," The girl furthest away spoke first, stepping out behind her sister dramatically, "my name's Hana." She informed me, gesturing to herself.

"And I'm Juliana!" The girl beside her chimed in, waving brightly at me.

All I found myself doing was standing there motionless with my mouth hanging wide open like an idiot.

The girl with the red eyes, or Hana, suddenly whispered to her sister and the girl on the receiving end giggled and nodded her head.

The demon beside me sighed.

Suddenly they both started giggling and I looked back at Sebastian, waiting for some sort of an explanation.

"They think you are adorable." He whispered to me.

I huffed indignantly and glared at the two girls, folding my arms across my chest in annoyance which only caused them to giggle some more.

As I continued to glare, I took in their appearance.

Physically, they were exactly identical in every way, except the eyes. Both had shiny black hair that ended at their shoulders and both had a straight fringe. Their skin was pale white like Sebastian's and they were both very slender. Sebastian had mentioned they were quite young too. They looked around sixteen years old, however I knew that probably wasn't the case considering they're demons. But just from looking at them, I could tell they had very different personalities.

Hana wore a black frilled dress that ended just a little more than halfway down her thigh. The sleeves of the dress were long and fanned at the end. Her ensemble was accompanied by small healed shiny shoes and black ribbon stockings that rose to rest just above her knees.

Juliana however, was the complete opposite. Her dress was adorned with cream bows and ribbons to match her pink frilly dress. She wore little pink buckle shoes that resembled shoes I had once seen on Elizabeth's feet. Her white stockings were laced with pink ribbons that were tide into bows on the outside of her legs.

"Why are you two here?" Sebastian asked, massaging his temples as Juliana spoke.

"We wanted to see that little cutie!"

If I thought life couldn't get any worse for me, I was wrong.

It's gotten a whole lot worse.

They stayed for the entirety of day, wanting nothing more than to just sit unbelievably close to me and ask me tedious questions and some questions which were unspeakably uncomfortable that I just answered with, "No comment."

I wasn't going to lie and say I was sad to see them go. They reminded me too much of my cousin. Now I see why Meikori thinks they are an embarrassment. They were nice though but too nosy for my liking.

So that was situation impossible number one.

Number two had caused me quite a panic.

We had a visit from an acquaintance of Sebastian's who happens to be dress-maker and tailor.

Sebastian had apparently summoned her to tailor some clothes for myself considering I had nothing more than a few pair of black shorts and some white shirts.

My first impression of Miss. Hopkins was that she was rather loud and boisterous.

I couldn't help but snicker when she regarded Sebastian as 'Mr. Stiff'.

"You know, Mr. Stiff," She addressed the lingering demon leaning by the window. He watched the tailor whiz around me with an old measuring tape with a look of indifference, "this is a beautiful young boy here and it's a shame you won't allow me to flaunt his feminine quality."

I curled my lip and glared at the demon.

She promptly tapped me on the shoulder and then pushed up her glasses using her ring finger, "Take it off."

I looked down at her on the stool with confused but panicking eyes, "Take it off?"

"You have to take off your shirt. I need to make sure my measurements are accurate plus I want to see your silhouette so I can make a masterpiece to perfectly define it. Now take it off."

She went to reach for the buttons on my shirt but I quickly pulled away and shook my head in a panic.

She stomped her foot and placed her hands on her curvy hips, "How do you expect me to measure you properly with your shirt on?"

Sebastian looked more alert now as he watched me struggle against the tailor's firm hands.

My eyes met with his and I silently pleaded with him for help. My breath hitched as she grasped my fingers from the top buttons.

"Miss. Hopkins," He spoke sweetly, walking forwards and lacing an arm around my waist. All I could do was stand there in horror as he wound his other arm around my chest and began unbuttoning my shirt slowly, "please allow me to assist you." He spoke into my neck, causing goose bumps to rise along the length of my jaw down to my shoulder.

The tailor huffed, "Fine. Just hold him still."

My shirt was now off and Sebastian stood directly behind me. I looked to the side to find his eyes staring back questioningly. When I said nothing, his eyes began to travel the length of my back and I looked away in what could be called 'shame' when his eyes widened for that five seconds before they returned to normal. His eyes then flickered back up to mine but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Miss. Hopkins, completely oblivious, hummed as she continued to measure the length of my two arms and then wrote down the measurements in a little note pad with a discolored looking pencil.

"You can step away from him now." She pointed out, glancing at the silent demon behind me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied back.

"Why ever not?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips once more.

"The boy fell earlier and hurt his leg. He needs the support." He recited.

Nice save Sebastian.

"You're making things more complicated for me, Mr. Stiff." She huffed.

And so she continued to grope and measure me. But thankfully it didn't last long.

"Right, that should do it!" She cried, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she gathered up her materials from a nearby table, "I'll come back tomorrow with the finished suits."

Sebastian went to push my shirt back over my shoulder but I grabbed the material from his hands and did it myself, "You can get them all done over night?" I asked dubiously.

"They don't call me the best in the business for nothing now do they?"

I quickly buttoned my shirt back up and followed the demon that was following Miss. Hopkins down the stairs and towards the front door of the castle.

She promptly turned around as she stepped outside the threshold, "Mr. Stiff?"

"Yes?" the demon answered with forced smile.

"Make sure to have that boy ready for tomorrow. I fear it shall be a long day." She said a little too excitedly. She then leaned around the demon and smiled at me sweetly, "Bye, Ciel."

I nodded my head curtly back at her and with one last smile and a wink, she straightened her posture.

Before turning to leave, she narrowed her eyes at Sebastian who mirrored her expression but might I add, ten times more frightening, "Good day, Mr. Stiff."

"Good day to you, Miss. Hopkins."

He hastily closed the large castle door and leaned back against it with a sigh.

"So…" I began awkwardly as the demon stood up straight and began walking in the direction of the kitchen. I hurried my pace to keep up with him. It didn't help that I was considerably shorter than he was. Undertaker had always told me I'd grow…eventually, "a family friend, hm?"

"An acquaintance."

"Demon?" She didn't look like one to me, but one could never be so sure.

"No."

I scowled, "Not a demon?"

"Correct."

There was silence as we finally entered the kitchen. I sat up on the counter while he prepared what I believed to be my dinner. I wondered if to try and attempt to start a fresh conversation seeing as that one fizzled out. He didn't look too in the mood to talk. Now that I was bored, I just watched him cut, chop and slice different vegetables while I sat there swinging my legs.

"Where did you get that scar?" He asked me suddenly, catching me by surprise.

"Scar?" I repeated, trying to hide my dread of this painful topic.

"Yes, the scar on your back." He answered back impatiently with a roll of his eyes.

I sat in silence as he began peeling the fresh carrots with a knife.

"It's not of importance right now." I whispered carefully, "Anyway, it was a long time-"

"It's of importance to me!" He thundered, cutting me off, "Who did that to you?" He ordered of me and slammed the knife down on the chopping board, creating an enormous dint in the wood where his hand had connected with it.

I'm pretty sure I resembled someone who wanted to wet themselves.

"When my parents were murdered... I... eh... I was kidnapped shortly afterwards. I soon realized that the murder of my parents and me being kidnapped must have been linked and carried out by the same people." I answered quickly; shrugging to myself, "After they …" I gulped but forced myself to continue, "After they tortured me… I don't know. I… I guess someone on the inside must have had a heart and got me out. Whoever it was, they left me on the streets though and somehow I made it back to my town and that's where Undertaker found me and took me in. He doesn't know about anything though. He thought I was a little cut up because of the fire. He's never seen the scar. You're the only one."

The demon's hands were clamped down firmly on the edge of the counter, slowly crushing the area his fingers had coiled around. His eyes were downcast, but they had flashed that blazing pink which I had begun to find so fascinatingly captivating. His hair had fallen to shadow his face but his eyes glowed so bright that I could see them beyond his black hair.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He ground out.

"I was planning to… but so much happened that I never got the chance."

Without a word, Sebastian had taken his knife back into his right hand and begun chopping some more vegetables.

His eyes were cold as he glared down at his work.

My breathing was faintly rugged.

Was he angry?

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure that if saying 'I'm sorry' was going to help the situation. Maybe it would help? But from the look on his face, he didn't seem impressed.

With a defeated sigh, I pushed myself off the counter and trudged out of the kitchen. The cold wafted through the castle, pinching at my skin as I hiked up the stairs with slumped shoulders.

Why was he so angry? I _was_ going to tell him… later rather than sooner. That would be the only way to succeed in avenging my parent's deaths.

_Stupid demon. _

I enter a contract aiming to be the master in this relationship and what do I get? _This._

Closing the door to my room, I dragged myself over to the little cushioned alcove that had a great view of the gardens from its window.

Despite my 'doom and gloom' mood, I couldn't stop the ecstatic smile that slowly spread from ear to ear.

It was snowing.

It hadn't been raining beforehand, so it would definitely stick. This part of the country got awful snow in winter. Normally it would be as deep as to come just below my knees and if we were lucky, it would be even deeper.

I scrambled up on the cushions and sat cross-legged, just happy to watch the snow whirl outside the window. For some reason, I didn't feel the cold as much as I did before.

After a little while of contentedly watching the snow fall to the ground, Sebastian came up to inform me that dinner was ready. I cautiously pushed past him and hurried down to the dining hall where steaming food awaited me.

_As expected from the demon. _

I wasn't in the mood to eat but Sebastian had often lectured me on how important food and a good diet were for becoming stronger. Well, it's not like I'll be living much longer to become stronger so I would merely shrug at him whenever he decided to go on a rant. I couldn't ignore the fact that his cooking had gotten a lot better over the time I'd been here.

A lot of the time, Sebastian would sit at the other end of the table and just watch me eat. It made me a little uncomfortable but I got used to it.

I often felt like he was trying to fatten me up. I was always afraid to look up and find him grinning at me while holding a knife and fork with a handkerchief folded nicely in his collar while I took another mouthful of roast meat or cake. But luckily for me, that was never the case.

I decided to break the silence on this occasion, and this is what led to the most unimaginable occurrence to date.

I pushed my plate away and sighed contentedly, "That… that was nice." I smiled meekly, rewarding him with a compliment, however small it may be.

His face was stoic but soon he cracked a slight smile, "Good."

"Did you see the snow yet?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

"I did. It's already quite deep."

"I love the snow." I laughed quietly, staring down at my intertwined fingers.

"You do?"

The look on face told me he was quite shocked to hear that.

"Yes." I nodded elatedly, "Winter is my favorite time of the year, purely because of the snow. It would be quite fun if I could just…" I looked towards the bay windows longingly.

The demon on the opposite end of the table sighed, "You want to go out in the snow, don't you?"

I couldn't hide my grin and he sighed yet again, "I can't possibly allow you to go out in _that_." He murmured, eyeing my white shirt, "You're legs would no doubt contract frostbite. I personally won't allow it. Besides, Miss. Hopkins would have my head on a stick if you weren't fit for tomorrow."

"You're a demon, Sebastian." I grinned mischievously, "I'm sure you can come up with something."

With a mischievous grin of his own, he excused himself and left the table and disappeared out the door, leaving me behind to wonder what exactly he left to do.

Within no time, he was back; carrying what seemed to be items of clothing and a pair of thick black boots.

"I think these should be suitable for you to wear. They are mine but I took the trousers up or you would be tripping over."

"How did you fix them up so fast?" I beamed, getting up from my chair and rushing over to him.

"I'm simply one hell of a demon, Little One. Now, let's go get you changed."

Up in my room, he quickly undressed me and folded my own clothes over the end of the bed. He held the trousers out and I eagerly stepped into them. He pulled them up but the waist was far too big for my own rather scrawny one. But surely enough, Sebastian was prepared and had brought a belt. Even though the belt was too large, he simply created a new hole that would keep the trousers from shimmying down. He then dressed my top half in a three shirts and a very thick black jacket. Wearing around five pairs of socks, I slipped my feet into the boots as Sebastian placed a black woolly hat over my head and ears. He tucked in the end of the trousers into the boots and picked up a pair of leather gloves and fit them on my hands. They were too big of course but that didn't really matter.

With a bit of struggle, I pushed myself up off the bed and stood in front of the smirking demon.

"Shut up." I warned him beforehand in case he decided to laugh, which, knowing him, he would.

And of course, I was right. I heard him snicker behind me as I waddled out the door and down the stairs.

I didn't care. It was snowing dammit. No person wants to be stuck inside while a blanket of glorious white snow lay untouched outside, right?

I waited at the door for only a second before Sebastian appeared in nothing more than a long black trench coat and the suit he had been wearing previously while I was in a get-up fit for an expedition to the Antarctic.

I huffed at him as he open the door for me and we were greeted by a flurry of snow that stuck to our cheeks.

I eagerly shuffled out the door and down the few steps till I sunk into a deep blanket of white.

Sebastian stayed a little behind me as I toddled my way through the snow. I glanced back to find him smiling at the whirling specks of white. It was like he was mesmerized by it, which was odd to witness, so I took this chance. If it would work or not, I didn't know but I wanted to have some fun seeing as I had been deprived these past few years.

Gathering up a good handful of snow, I patted it down to create a perfect sized snowball. It was difficult to do so with the large gloves. Slyly looking to the side, I noticed the demon had vanished.

I straightened up immediately in a panic, "Sebastian?"

Suddenly, snow connected with my unsuspecting face and the laughter of said demon could be heard reverberating around me. I reached up and grabbed his hand that held the snow to my face and pulled it away with a hearty giggle. He thumbed away the remaining snow with a snicker.

"So unfair!" I cried playfully, trying to run away from him in the deep snow but getting nowhere. He followed me like a predator stalking its injured prey and that only made me laugh more hysterically than before.

I laughed mostly because what was happening now signified what was happening in reality. At that moment, I found that new found fact to be quite hilarious. I was just injured prey to him. I figured that for now, I was more than happy to play this game with him.

He quickly prowled up behind me and wrapped his arms and my middle and hauled me backwards while I continued to laugh like I had just escaped a mental asylum.

I could hear the demon chuckling in my ear and it was nice to see this side of him. If it was an act, it was a very good one. But the look in his eyes told different. He bent down and scooped up some more snow while he held me tight with his other arm and dumped the snow on top of my head, drenching the hat.

I quickly pulled the hat from my head and shook out my hair.

"Alright demon," I smirked up at him, "You're on."

After a good two hours out in the snow, Sebastian finally reined me in and carried me up to my room and into the bathroom. He ran me a hot bath straight away and when it was full, I dipped in a freezing finger to test the temperature. I'll tell you now that that was not a good idea. For the next few minutes I had to suffer agonizing pain in my finger while I stood in the middle of the spacious bathroom as he stripped me of the soaking wet clothes. Picking up one of the two towels he had prepared, he quickly rubbed it quite harshly against my skin, probably trying to get feeling back into it.

I gingerly stepped into the steaming water and winced. I knew that in any other circumstances, this would be heaven but now my skin didn't know what to think. Leaning back in the tub, I sunk in low and allowed Sebastian to massage cleaning ointment into my hair.

Okay I take it back. This _was _heaven.

"Are you not cold, Sebastian?" I asked him, leaning my head back against the edge of the bathtub to look at him. It looked as if he were upside down. He hadn't changed into a new suit and so I thought it would be polite to ask.

It took him a few seconds longer than expected for him to answer, "A little." he whispered.

"You are?" I frowned, now feeling a small bit guilty.

He nodded his head slowly.

"You can use this bath if you want?" I suggested with a smile.

"Are you saying you would like me to join you, Ciel?" He asked in a rather surprised tone but I guess even the demon couldn't hide his teasing grin while I flailed around embarrassingly in the tub.

"You and your acting!" I grumbled, swatting at his hands.

"So that's a 'no' then, is it?" He whispered in my ear. His breath ghosted along my cheek, causing heat there to flare.

"Of course it is!" I cried, deciding to just hide my red face from his equally red eyes.

"How unfortunate." He sighed, rinsing my hair out with fresh water from a jug. However, underneath his teasing grin, I could tell he was extremely disppointed.

After my constant whining to allow me to soak in the bath for a little longer, and after him reluctantly agreeing, I finally had my way and was able to soak in the bath for at least half an hour extra. But soon enough, the demon was able to finally pull me out. He mentioned how I resembled a prune and continued to dry me with the fresh towel.

Grabbing another towel from the press, he carried me to my bed and sat me down on the plush covers. He towel dried my hair as best as he could and dressed me in my nightwear. After brushing out my hair and brushing my teeth, he soon tucked me under the covers and drew the curtains

I didn't think it was late in the evening but I was still tired.

"You should get some rest." He spoke quietly with a smile, "Miss. Hopkins should be here around nine in the morning so I shall wake you at half seven for breakfast."

_Oh no._

_This is not what I need right now!_

I answered him with a squeaky sneeze and the demon could only sigh, "Like I said, she's going to have my head on a stick."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the late update but hopefully this chapter showed how much I was sorry. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much!<strong>


	17. Meet The Governess

**It's time for another chapter~! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 16. I really appreciate that you did because even though I love to write, reviews are like coal to a fire; they keep me going so thank you so much *hugs***

**And holy mother of all things Sebastian and Ciel fluffy smuttiness! 161 reviews?! I never thought I'd ever see that many reviews for this story…ever! I know I keep saying 'thank you' but seriously THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I'm sorry this is only a short chapter but I'm back at school so it can't be helped.**

**JadelynNightmare **©** Luna**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter **XVII**: Meet The Governess**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Stiff." The bespectacled tailor growled irritably at me with fiery eyes, "I thought I told you to have him prepared for today, not to have him practically dying!" She fumed.<p>

My little human stood in front of the raging Miss. Hopkins with his shoulders slumped over miserably. His nose was red raw after sneezing so much during breakfast and his one visible eye was only half lidded after getting no sleep throughout the night.

"It's just a mere cold." I retorted with a forced smile and clenched my hands, "Now, in you go." I whispered to Ciel, ushering him forward towards the spacious studio were all tailoring procedures took place.

"A mere cold." I heard her grumble behind me in a bad imitation of my voice, not that I cared that she constantly mocked me. She was just another weak human but undeniably good at her profession.

The boy didn't put up much of a fight. Usually he would shrug out of my hold and send a glare my way. But now he just allowed me to simply push him forwards gently without as much as a complaint.

For the next hour and a quarter, the boy allowed the vociferous woman to dress and undress him in different suits she had made for today and all the while I stood behind him, guarding his little secret. The mind boggles to how she actually prepared eleven new suits for the boy in just one night, but she did. It was an impressive feat for a human.

"And now for the final suit!" She gushed, taking a red and black velvet frilled coat out from under a suit cover, along with matching breeches, an intricately detailed black shirt and a red and black ribbon hat, "With a figure such as yours, Ciel, this suit will look exceptional!"

I stared bluntly at the offending ensemble she was holding in her hands to show the uninterested boy.

Red?

Now that just won't do.

I released a sigh, "No red." I drawled.

Her eyes widened furiously, "No red?" She repeated dryly, "I'd prefer not to hear your worthless input, if you don't mind." She sneered.

"If you dress him in such a colour as red then he will look even more so like a child and-"

"He _is_ a child, or have you forgotten that?" she snapped back, "I have no interest in children above the age of fifteen."

"And I have no interest in what you do in your spare time."

"Well, by the looks of things, you clearly have forgotten that he is, in fact, a child!" she added with disgust, "Honestly, this is why I don't like him." she huffed to the boy while jutting her thumb out to point at me, "Actually," she grumbled, getting up off her haunches after fixing down Ciel's new black breaches, "get out." She ordered, trying to shoo me away from behind the frail boy, "I can't stand having to listen to the whining of an amateur, Mr. Stiff!"

"I am not leaving." I replied coolly, leaning back to avoid the pathetic swats from her hands, "He is in no fit state to be left without support."

Taking a breath to calm herself, she glared up at me, "Then keep it zipped!" She warned, angrily drawing her index finger and thumb across her lips to emphasize her demand.

After bickering with Miss. Hopkins and finally admitting that the red suit looked good on the boy, I eventually managed to get her to leave, much to the relief of the young boy standing to my left.

I looked down to see the boy glare up at me expectantly.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, I smiled down at him, "Alright, alright, I know I promised you dessert if you cooperated. Care to join me in the Kitchen?" I asked him, placing my hand on his shoulder to guide him in the right direction but before I could take another step, eager knocking came at the front door.

"Are you expecting someone else?" The boy asked, looking up at me with a quizzical quirk of his brow.

"Yes, I am." I smiled excitedly, "However, I did not expect her to arrive so soon." I murmured to myself as I glided back towards the door.

"Who is it?" He sniffled behind me.

"Your 'Governess', so to speak." I answered a little too smugly, watching the boy's face frown in irritation.

He must think I'm bipolar or something at this rate.

"Oh _great_." He grumbled with a sniff, "And why are you so excited?!"

Reaching for the doorknob, I all but yanked the door back to reveal a black and red bombshell carrying her rather infamous death scythe over her shoulder.

"Luna!" I greeted with a grin as she came at me with open arms after ditching her feared Howl's Bird on the floor.

"Bassy!"

I didn't care to tell her off about using that accursed pet name.

Before I knew it, she collided with my chest and sent me stumbling backwards.

I'm guessing that having the wind knocked out of you still takes some getting used to, even for a demon such as myself who has experienced her infamous 'glomping' as she so called it, many times over.

I wrapped my arms around her slim waste and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'd thought I'd surprise you." She laughed into my shoulder and pulled back to get a view of my face along with pinching my cheeks.

"It certainly was a surprise." I replied warmly and ruffled up her tussled black and red snow covered locks.

"Now, where's the little termite?" She asked keenly, pulling away and peering around me to find a fuming boy glaring back up at her heatedly.

I spared a glance at the boy and from the look on his face; he was clearly not amused with our antics… or possibly just Luna.

"Oh there you are!" She smirked, stepping around me to stand in front of him, "Hey there kiddo, didn't see you down there." She hailed down at him with a wave and a smile.

The boy simply rolled his head back and sent me a bored 'Are you serious?' face. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed at him to introduce himself.

His one blue eye trailed back to the smiling woman and I could tell he was trying hard to suppress a groan, "First off, my name is Ciel. Secondly, I'd like if you wouldn't refer to me as 'termite' or 'kiddo' ever again."

She held her black-laced gloved hands up in apology, "Sorry, it's just a bit of ahabit of mine when I see little kids."

The boy narrowed his one blue eye in a death glare, "Are you asking me to hate you?"

"_Okay_." I forced a laugh, sending the boy a look as I stepped in between them, deciding that was a good time to intervene.

"You got yourself a moody one there, Bassy." She noted with a wide eyed grin, obviously trying not to laugh insanely like she usually would.

"_Sebastian_." I corrected her, "And yes, he's quite the moody young Master, I must admit."

I placed a hand on the nape of his neck and softly pulled him into my side. Shockingly, he obeyed the movement and rested his blue and black locks just above my waist. Quite frankly, it surprised the hell out of me. No pun intended. But I caught the smug grin he sent her way, as if deeming her to be jealous.

I couldn't help but smirk.

_Moody and jealous. _

That makes for an interesting combination.

However, this caused the slightly insane woman in front of us to grin madly, resembling the cursed thorn in my side that is Grell Sutcliff.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's timid voice spoke up, instantly catching my attention. I peered down at the boy to see him stare back up at me innocently before his lips suddenly formed into a hard line and his one eye turned cold, "Dessert. Now!" He barked.

With that, he stormed off in the direction of the Kitchen leaving a stunned me behind.

"Did he just say dessert?" Luna piped up, watching the boy stalk his way towards the kitchen with desperate longing shining through her eyes that it made me want to cringe.

Oh yes. She resembled _Miss_. Sutcliff _way _too much but even so, I oddly found friendship in this reaper, even though she's "best buddies" with that_ thing_.

The clicking of heels against marble brought me back from my train of thought and I could only roll my eyes as she dashed after my little Lord.

Licking my lips, I quickly followed the pair into the kitchen to cook my moody Master his long awaited dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review and let me know. Thanks guys!<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter but school is back... *sobs***


	18. The Little Girl With Shiny Cheeks

**Chapter 18 anyone?**

**Okay so I know you're all probably like *in yo ganstah voices* "Why the f**k have you not been updating b***h?!" It's because of that horrid place called 'Shool'… Happy-dance if you know where that comes from! Our Principle is all up in our business. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I am, in no way, Yana Tobosa. I make no money off this. It's just a fan story that I write because I enjoy writing.**

**JadelynNightmare © Luna**

******xMiss Shizaya Michealisx © '**The Little Girl With Shiny Cheeks'********

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XVIII: The Little Girl With Shiny Cheeks**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"These are delicious." Luna moaned, cramming another whole strawberry cream bun into her mouth like they were going out of fashion... very quickly.<p>

"Thank you, Luna." Sebastian smiled appreciatively, bowing his head politely at the compliment.

"No, no, no! Thank _you_!" She grinned back, picking up a juicy strawberry from her plate and dipping it into an accompanying bowl of whipped cream.

"Are they that nice?" The demon inquired, not that he really needed to ask.

"Amazing!" She answered with a smirk, "They taste like diabetes in the best way possible." She added jokingly.

The poor boy beside her nearly gagged. His one azure eye watched in revulsion as she placed the cream covered strawberry in her mouth with insane glee that, quite literally, had him worried for his safety.

"I've never quite witnessed someone eat like a pig before now." The boy sneered. He folded his skinny arms over his relatively narrow chest and watched her from the corner of his eye. His face was half hidden behind his dark locks of hair. He noted how they needed to be cut soon.

"Well, kid, maybe you could do with eating a few more." Luna suggested, not fazed by his insult. She eyed his plate. He had only eaten one and a mouthful of a second bun whereas she herself had now eaten through her entire plateful, "You look as thin as a stick." She jibed, flicking her hair back from her face, "Sebastian have you been feeding him?" She teased.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." Ciel retorted, pushing his plate of strawberry cream buns away on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"That's unlike you, young Master." Sebastian commented. His worry echoed in his words, "You usually love your dessert. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Ciel groaned, pushing his way past the tall demon and out the door to the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian ordered gently. He and Luna had quickly caught up to join him.

"Somewhere."

"Now don't be smart, young Master." The demon spoke lightly through clenched teeth, "Where are you going?"

"If you really must know," Ciel huffed, glaring the older male down, "I'm going to my room for some peace and quiet seeing as I will not find it down here." The little boy then sighed in impatience and began hiking up the stairs away from the pair as fast as he could.

Luna quickly caught hold of the demon before he could even make a move to accompany the child, "Let him go." She whispered softly, "From the looks of it, he's had a long day. He's just a bit grumpy that's all. He probably just wants to rest for a while." She then yanked him back into the kitchen with inhuman cogency. She picked up the boy's abandoned plate of dessert from the island counter and sat up on the counter by the washing basin and tucked into the sweet treats, "Start talking." She ordered. Her voice was muffled as she placed another bun into her mouth.

"What would you like to know?" He asked her calmly, taking a spot on the counter gracefully next to her on her right.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to conjure up her questions for him, "Why is he here?" She asked eventually with steely eyes.

The bubbliness she had portrayed for the boy upstairs had now vanished in the presence of the demon. She wasn't in front of a child anymore. She was talking to one of her closest friends, one of the few people she valued most in the world. There was no need to act now, even if she was an actress to _die_ for.

"Because he is."

"That's not an answer!" She snapped sharply.

"Your temper." He reminded her in a sing song voice that always prompted her to cool down before her temper got the better of her.

"Fine." She breathed, "Let's try this again. Why is he here?" She repeated more calmly than before.

The demon glared in her general direction but stayed calm himself, "Because I want him here."

"So let me get this straight." She spoke quietly, "You formed a contract with him so he would stay?" She asked with a raised brow, "Is that it?" She wondered loudly, playing with a loose thread on her laced gloves.

"When I first saw him, I happened to see hazy memories from his past, Luna, and not all of them good. That's the good thing about catching one's prey…" He paused for a moment as the girl packed yet another bun into her mouth, "Do you ever stop eating?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Oh shut it, Bassy! Continue what you were saying."

With a sigh, he resumed, "Demons, and reapers alike, can see a victim's past. But unfortunately for us mere demons, no matter the demon's status, we don't get as good a read as reapers. Honestly, Luna, how do you think I know what caused all of my contractors sufferings? That way, if I mention them and strike a nerve, they are more likely to form a contract. See?" He asked with closed-eye smile.

"I'm getting you. So you just basically take advantage of their grief. Smart." She replied with a suspicious look in her eye, "But go on."

"But I saw enough of Ciel's past to know he went through more suffering than a person five times his age. The only profound glimpse of his memories that I saw was when he found his parents in the fire, dead and mostly burned beyond recognition. That's enough to fill any soul with terror, right?" He asked, trailing off in thought, "Yet he is still so pure." He smiled faintly, thinking of the boy, "But sadness, pain, fear and rage are like spices to any dish, Luna. They complete the soul, and the end result is utterly delicious."

At this point, the girl beside him was wholly horrified and utterly confused.

"But there's more to him than that." He whispered, seeing her horrified expression, "He's completely different."

"In what way is he different?"

"I don't think a reaper would possibly be able to comprehend how different he is." He replied with a smug grin, taking her plate from her hands and gliding over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Bassy, I wasn't finished with them!"

"I think you've had more than enough." He chided, "Maybe you should go up and talk to him? Tell him a bit about yourself."

"Tell him what?"

"Anything." He replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So I can tell him _anything_?"

"Yes." He sighed tetchily, "He's contracted to a demon, Luna. I'm sure whatever you throw at him, he can handle it."

After being shown the way to Ciel's room, courtesy of Sebastian, Luna found herself standing, quite awkwardly, outside the boy's room. Normally she wouldn't be this hesitant. But for reasons which she couldn't understand, she was nervous to even take a step nearer.

Sebastian had long since gone at this point. With a pleading incomprehensible mumble from Luna, he had only smiled, flat out ignored her and left.

"Bastard." She had cursed him, "'Just knock on the damn door, Luna.' he says." she grumbled while making a face, imitating his voice to perfection.

Plucking up the courage, she knocked on the door gently and held her breath.

"What?" Came an irritated reply from the other side of the door.

"It's Luna. Can I come in?" She called through to him, biting her lip nervously.

A groan could be heard and then movement and shoes clapping against a carpeted surface.

She took a step back as the handle twisted and the door opened. Ciel stood on the other side, looking bored and quite honestly, pissed off.

"Don't you understand the words 'peace and quite'?" He asked, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Can I come in or not?" She replied dryly.

"Fine." He muttered, releasing the handle and walking back over to his cushioned alcove.

She closed the door behind herself and followed him in silence. She watched as he clambered up on the cushions and sat himself down against the window with his back to the outside world.

"Can I sit down?" She asked with a kind smile.

He merely nodded and so she resumed a sitting position at the edge of his small haven.

Both sat in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. When she gathered that he wouldn't be the one to utter the first words, she decided to give it a try, "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot." She spoke quietly over her shoulder, but sincerely, "I really don't want my presence to cause you discomfort. I know having me here will take a lot of getting used to but please don't label me as an enemy without giving me a chance."

She allowed him a moment to process her words. Her feet dangled just above the floor and she leaned back to get a better look at the boy behind her.

He stared back with his one blue eye, "I never labelled you as an enemy. All I know is that you're different, but I can't fathom why. It's not discomforting. It just feels odd."

She let out a chiming laugh, "I see you are quite the observer. I guess you have a right to know."

"To know what?" He asked, leaning forward curiously.

"To know what I am." She answered, leaning back on the palms of her hands, "_He_ thinks it's okay for me to tell you so I will. Kid, no, can I call you Ciel?"

He nodded his head, "If you must."

"Alright then." She grinned, "_Ciel_, I am what you call a 'reaper'. I reap the souls of those who are on the 'To Die' list in my little notebook. See?" Out of nowhere, a little brown notebook appeared in her hands and she offered it to the boy willingly, "Go on. Take a look." She smiled as he cautiously opened the cover, "What I'm about to tell you is complicated so make sure you listen! When someone is about to die, their name, along with other bits of useless information about them will show up in that book, unless you live near the Headquarters which I don't. I prefer to work away from the workplace, so to speak. When a name shows up, I have to go and reap their souls and decide whether they die or not and if they go to Heaven or Hell. It all depends on what type of life they led. I see their past by looking at their cinematic record. But it's more fun to send them down there." She whispered slyly, pointing downwards, "It's as simple as pie."

"But what happens after you reap their souls?" He asked interestedly, "What happens then? And how do you do it?"

"After their souls are reaped… I don't really know to be honest. They just sort of 'transport' back to Headquarters somehow through a reaper's death scythe. A death scythe is what we use to reap souls. You saw that thing I was carrying over my shoulder, right? Well that was my death scythe. We can summon it when we need it. I just like to carry mine around with me, purely because it looks badass."

Ciel allowed a small smile to escape him, "And the glasses?"

"Oh yes the glasses! All reapers are required to wear them. To me it's a stupid rule which I never really follow. The stick-up-his-ass we all know as William inforces the rule on me. I just think mine are kind of cute. We are required to wear them mostly because we are all blind as bats. But me? Nah. I can see you as clear as you can see me. It's just plain glass in these." She added, tapping her glasses to emphasise her words.

"Do you live near here?"

"Hmm… not too far away but not close either. But it's okay for me because I can travel fast."

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you live by yourself?"

She couldn't help the wide smile on her lips. He was actually talking readily, "No I don't. I live with a friend. He's eh… a little crazy in the head." She tittered, wiggling her forefinger by her temple, "He has the hots for a certain demon." she gave him a look over her shoulder, implying that said demon was their little demon downstairs.

"Sebastian?"

"Or Bassy. Sebastian truly hates the little pet name but there's nothing more fun than teasing him with it. Believe me, when you've lived a few years with Grell, you can live with anyone."

"How did you become friends with Sebastian?" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

She could sense he was nervous to hear the answer.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not what you think, kid." She smiled, ruffling up his hair. He swiped at her hands but she pulled back quickly, "Well I'll tell you the whole backstory, shall I, so you're not completely lost."

He nodded.

"Sebastian had been contracted to young girl once. Her family, along with their butler, died in a carriage crash in the country on the way back from the theatre in London but somehow, she miraculously survived. It was no accident however. Honestly, what would you do if you were all alone in a dark country lane with no sign of life around you and your family dead at your feet? I presume even you would cry for help."

She was answered with silence.

Realizing she may have hit a nerve there, she carried on awkwardly, "So there she was, crying out for help. Being a demon and looking for only one thing, a soul, he would happily answer her cries. She was only five when the contract was formed. She didn't exactly understand either. All she wanted was to be saved. She saw him as her rescuer and so she gladly said yes to a contract in her own little way. When it was time for her to leave this world…" Her voice faltered ever so slightly, "The child obviously panicked. I remember that day very well. A mass murder had taken place in London and Sebastian, or Charlie as she so named him, and herself ended up slap bang in the middle of it all. And me, being the dutiful reaper that I am, was there reaping away when I saw this little girl running towards me with shiny cheeks, presumably from crying." She looked down at her hands, and pulled at blasted thread on her gloves, "She was so petite. I looked behind her to see what she was running from and then I saw him. He wasn't running after her. He was kneeling on the ground so I can only guess that he had just told her what must happen next. He hadn't told her that she was going to die exactly. He had just said that she would be taken away to an island where it would all end which I guess is as bad as saying 'You're going to die now'."

She took a deep breath. Her lips quivered as her mind raced over the grave memory, "She was too young to understand that he held up his side of the bargain and that she must do the same. She had clung onto my legs like they were some sort of life line that would save her." At this point, her voice began to shake and she clenched her fingers, trying to contain any tears that dared try to escape, "I know reapers are supposed to despise demons but I honestly couldn't have cared less. I know what they must do to survive. To be honest, I just let them get on with it. I get a lot of stick about it from Headquarters though. But the girl… come hell or high water she was not going to let go. I looked back up and immediately recognized him to be a demon. I'll be honest with you, Ciel, I've never seen a demon look that unhappy or pained to claim his reward. They had only been contracted for maybe a year or two but Sebastian isn't just any demon. He's not cold like others. It's only about souls for them. He actually cares for his contractors, surprisingly enough. He claims that he doesn't but really does. It just depends on who he is contracted to though. Plus she was only a child. That only made it worse for him."

She paused again and eyed the boy behind her. His visible eye was downcast and his expression was solemn.

She knew he had been listening though because he looked back up and nodded for her to continue.

"Like I said, I had never witnessed a demon so unwilling to claim his prize. He had begun to walk slowly towards us at that point, like he was trying to prolong the inevitable. I could see in his eyes that he was hungry but… I just don't think he wanted have a small child's blood on his hands. I can just remember her crying. It was so animalistic. She wasn't sure why she was crying. All she knew was that something bad was going to happen. I knelt down as best as I could and tried to console her. I remember her slick little cheeks. They were red from crying so much. I hugged her. That's all I could really do. All I could say was that it would be better for her to go with him then stay there, as in being surrounded by death basically. It seems I have a way with kids because my little speech worked and she eventually let go of my leg and reached up to him like he was the most important thing in her young life." She let out a breath, "He was certainly different. I saw him a few times after that and after encountering each other so much, I grew brave enough to finally strike up a conversation. We've been close friends ever since." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "I know. It's a rather depressing way of becoming friends but at least it led to one hell of a friendship, right?"

Downstairs in the drawing room, directly under the boy's bedroom, Sebastian sat listening attentively, "Yes." He agreed, leaning his head back against the spine of the couch with a warm smile, "One hell of a friendship indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! A depressing chapter... great...<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. I'm really sorry that I'm not updating frequently. It sucks major ass. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 17! Hugs to you all!**

**Also, if any of you want to talk about anything concerning this story or Kuroshitsuji in general, please send me a PM because I'm always happy to talk to fellow fans about the Manga and Anime!**


	19. Too Close For Comfort

**Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! School is a pain in the ass and I haven't really had time to update. I thought considering it's now the midterm I should. Again I'm so sorry for the huge delay and I hope you can forgive me... please?**

**Warning: There's a lil' bit of yaoi in here. Nothing much though as it is mainly just an introduction to chapter 20 *hint hint wink* **

**Disclaimer: I am, in no way, Yana Tobosa. I make no money off this. It's just a fan story that I write because I enjoy writing.**

**JadelynNightmare © Luna**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx © Laila J. Leigh**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XIX: Too Close For Comfort**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>His long lashes fluttered slowly as his tired eyes opened and adjusted to his surroundings, like the fluttering wings of little black butterflies. Light poured in from the window where a certain reaper had pulled back the curtains hastily.<p>

"Hey, it's time get up." She called over to him merrily, humming a song his couldn't quite make out.

In reply, the reaper was answered with a muffled moan and the creaking of the bed as the boy turned from the invading light and flopped on to his stomach.

The reaper sighed and sauntered over to Ciel's bedside and sat down, forming a dip in the bed, "Hey Ciel~" She whispered musically, putting a hand on his bony shoulder and shaking him gently, "Time to get up~!"

"You're too loud." He hissed, swatting at her hands pathetically, "Besides, I don't want to get up." he murmured, snuggling into his favorite pillow.

"Oh don't be like that!" She scolded playfully, "You can't stay up here. It's Christmas Day! Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

"What time is it?" He asked warily as he pushed himself up from the mattress and rubbed at his eyes while being careful not to expose his right eye to the watchful reaper.

"It's half eight." She grinned, "Time to open presents! You've had more than enough sleep."

"That early?" He groaned, sending her glare through his shimmering left eye before yawning and stretching his muscles, or what little mucsles he had.

"What did you expect?" She retorted with a roll of her eyes, "It's Christmas Day, Ciel. Now get up and come downstairs, okay?" She gave him one last pet on his silky dark locks before getting up from the bed and heading towards the door, "If you go back to sleep," She smirked slyly, "I'll send the demon up!"

Her grin stretched beyond its normal boundary as the boy's eyes flashed in something that could only be described as pure horror before hurriedly pushing the covers away and jumping down from the bed all in one breath.

"I'll be down now." He answered quickly, his eyes darting around his spacious room for his robe. He reached for his eye patch and tied a knot around his head to secure it in place but failed miserably and ended up tying it aresways.

Upon hearing his door close with a click, the boy let out a long shaky breath, "Stupid Christmas." He grumbled, seeing his robe which had been tossed to the foot of his bed the night before. After shaking it out and putting his skinny arms through the sleeves, he tied the belt around his waist into some sort of knot and left his room. There was a certain chill in the air that made the boy shiver. He was pretty sure the fire would be lighting downstairs and so with the thought of warmth his mind, he quickened his pace.

Ciel's room was always around five or ten degrees colder than the rest of the house for some unknown reason which Sebastian never bothered to explain. The demon had recently seen to it that hot water bottles were placed at his feet and that the fireplace in his room was lit every night before the boy was put to sleep. Sebastian wouldn't have known that the boy was suffering from the cold throughout the night if Luna hadn't of scolded him for it.

Ciel made his way down the flight of stairs and came to a halt as faint laughter and the clinking of glasses echoed from down the corridor that was hidden in the shadows on his right. It sounded so familiar, like one of the many Christmas parties his parents had held when they were still alive. He had been down there once when Sebastian had suggested he go explore but the demon had told him to be mindful while walking the long, dark corridors of the castle. He never ventured down it again as the light never reached it and even if the candles on the walls were lit, the chill that existed down that corridor only blew some of them out. He also didn't like how his mind played tricks on him while he walked that corridor.

He poked his sleepy head around the corner to see a soft orange glow resonating from the doorway down the end. Pulling his robe tighter around himself, he bravely entered the darkness and crossed the miles of cold marble floor. His eyes darted around him frantically. The many eyes that adorned the wall in the form of portraits followed him. His feet pattered along the ground as he rushed forward, desperate to reach the door that seemed to grow ever more distant with each passing second. His heart pounded in his chest and familiar voices made themselves heard as the clicking of shoes behind him powered him forward. Hands gently seized his shoulders and the boy jumped out of his skin with a yelp.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice cooed softly while his strong arms wrapped around his chest in a protective manner.

The boy's head shot backwards, his one bright eye looking upwards to find dark vermillion eyes staring down at him curiously.

"Ciel, whatever are you doing down here?"

The boy stole a glance towards the doorway to find it a lot closer than it had been just moments ago and that the laughter that had chimed in his ears and the enticing warm glow had all ceased to exist and in their places were utter silence save for the draft and cold darkness that sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked, worry clear in his voice. He bent down on one knee in front of the boy and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

Ciel forced his eyes away from his intended destination and gave the demon a small nod in reply.

"Good." Sebastian whispered but the reassuring smile he gave Ciel never reached his eyes. Instead, he seemed focussed on something that seemed to be hiding behind the door where Ciel had been heading just seconds ago, "Now go back the way you came and cross over to the drawing room. Luna will be waiting for you but don't open anything till I get there, alright?"

"But Sebastian-"

Before the boy could finish, a finger had been pressed to his lips, silencing him, "Go." He whispered, urging the boy away with his hands.

There was something in his eyes telling the boy not to argue. A warning of some sort. Ciel reluctantly obeyed. When he was out of sight and out of earshot, the demon sent a warning glare and snarl towards the door where his Little One had been enticed into walking towards.

"You spoiled my fun, _Sebastian_." An oh-so-excruciatingly female voice purred from behind the doorway.

A woman then stepped out from around the open door to show herself to the furious demon. The armour which adorned her curvaceous figure left little to the imagination. Her toned body twisted theatrically to lean against the door frame and she crossed her armoured covered legs over one another. Her eyes were the most triumphant opal and lacked pupils of any kind.

"I'd like to know how you got past-"

"You want to know how I get past those servants you have standing guard outside?"

He gave her one sharp nod in response. Judging by her attire, he could tell she was a fighter and a well-skilled one at that. Even so, she would be no match for himself if she was looking for a fight. He would easily tear her apart, even if it took some time.

"They are completely useless against me." She grinned, biting down on her bottom lip, "You see, Sebastian, I am everywhere but nowhere."

Her exposed back arched as she pushed up from the door frame, her black waist long hair was like a cascading polluted waterfall as it fell down from around her shoulders.

"I don't mean any harm." She told him with a small shrug of her shoulders, smiling all the while like a child who had already won the game while the other remained oblivious.

"Then explain that little stunt you just pulled." He growled, growing ever more impatient with this stranger who dared to intrude on his territory.

"I was only playing-"

Not allowing her to finish, Sebastian surged forward and gripped her neck in one hand and pressed her up against the cold wall heatedly. His knee rested just between her thighs and his other hand had managed to grip both her wrists high above her head, obstructing her movement.

"Quite a sick way of 'playing', wouldn't you agree? Scaring him half to death. But you only seemed to have gotten his hopes up also."

"I didn't scare him!" She retaliated, "You're the one who practically chased after him. Ow! That wasn't nice!" She whined childishly after one of his claws broke the skin on her neck, "Look, I honestly didn't mean any harm." She whispered with a sneer, wincing as his death grip on her wrists tightened, "I just sensed the soul of a child and decided to take a look. I knew a demon lived in this castle but I was just wondering why a child would be here considering not many demons contract with children or take in human children for that matter. Believe me, I have no hidden motives. I was just curious... and didn't want to scare him by appearing all of a sudden because... well, I love kids!" She smiled innocently with excited insanely lit eyes.

His claws around her neck loosened ever so slightly much to her relief and the little wound he caused her began to weep blood and it trickled down her neck and on to the curve of her bust.

"Your name." He demanded.

"Laila. A bit of a weird name, I know."

"It's strange how I have not come across you before. But most importantly, why didn't I sense you sooner?" He murmured the question more to himself than her, pressing himself up against her when she tried to force him back and free herself.

"I'm a wanderer, like the wind." She smiled even though the pain in her wrists had become unbearable, "I don't like to stay in the same place for a long time, mostly because I get bored. And the reason you didn't sense me was because I didn't want to be sensed. I guess you could say it's a little quirk of mine."

"Is there a reason why you are in this neck of the woods?"

"Nope." She answered with a mischevious grin. Her lips made a popping sound on the 'p', "I was just passing through."

"Then there's no reason for you to still be here. Move on." He noted with an ominous smile.

She mirrored his expression tenfold, "I believe you're right. So back off." She growled threateningly.

He took a step back and sending him a faint smirk, she disappeared in a flurry of swirling fog that soon vanished itself.

His hardened gaze narrowed as he turned on his heels. She had used an old form of demonic transportation magic. Very few demons used that form of transportation nowadays.

Not wanting the day to be spoiled for Ciel, he hurried on the way back towards the drawing room. He had made his Little One wait long enough.

Reaching his destination, he peeked through the crack in the door. His eyes were drawn to the little figure who sat lounged on the plush red armchair looking utterly bored but restless. Luna sat cross-legged on the floor at his feet, tucking into some cookies that she had baked early in the morning along with some milk. Bardroy, Meyrin and Finny, along with Tanaka, were in the kitchen, _probably getting up to mischief_, the demon smiled at that thought. They were completely incompetent, but he knew the castle wouldn't be the same without them.

He entered the room at a steady pace after quickly composing himself.

"What took you so long?" The reaper on the floor pouted, finishing off the last cookie.

"I just had to tend to something. It's sorted now." He answered with a small smile and his gaze wandered over to the boy who had turned around in the chair and faced the opposite direction so his back faced the disappointed demon. Sebastian sent Luna a questioning look and she shrugged in return.

The faint smell of salt was suddenly in the air and Sebastian knelt by the boy who quickly buried his flushed face into the cushions.

The demon breathed out a sigh, "Luna, if you would please." She looked back at him with a raised brow before he motioned towards the door with his eyes.

"Oh right! Well," She cleared her throat quickly and clumsily stood up from the floor, "I have to go anyway. I have to give Grell and four-eyes their presents and I promised I would have some dinner with Grell and a drink with the gang. Sebastian, you know what Grell's like when he doesn't get his own way. He'll pout for days on end! Ciel, my present is the one that's wrapped in red wrapping paper with the black ribbon. Sebastian, your present is the one wrapped completely in black with red ribbon blah blah blah. Enjoy your day you two!" She gave a little wave that went unnoticed by the two and continued out the door.

"Ciel?" Sebastian breathed, reaching up for the boy's hands that held the cushion up to his face. His fingers pried at the boy's but they would not budge. He didn't want to completely force them away either, "Ciel, look at me." He commanded softly.

The boy's head shook into the cushion, reluctant to move.

The demon sat back on his bum, reluctant to move also.

"So, Ciel, you're going to let this Christmas pudding go to waste, hm?" He asked teasingly as he laid his head on his arms, which were laid on the arm of the chair, while watching the boy from under his lashes.

"It's too early for pudding." The boy grumbled against the cushion but it came out muffled and sounded awfully childish.

"Ah but is it though?" Sebastian asked, finding the situation rather humourous now, "It's never too early for dessert. Especially where _you're_ concerned. Besides, you've got presents to unwrap."

_Children like presents, don't they? Well, normal children do at least. But Ciel isn't any normal child. _

"Look at me."

Ciel slowly released the cushion from his grip and stared back at the demon in front of him. His eyes were blurry and his cheeks were damp.

"What did you hear or see, Ciel?" He asked softly while his hand caressed the boy's cheek.

Ciel's face contorted as fresh tears glided down his cheeks, "I heard them." He replied shakily, "They sounded so clear, Sebastian!" He cried as a sob escaped him, "My father, my mother, Madame Red... I heard the laughter of uncle Klaus. All of them, laughing!"

The demon was up off the floor in a matter of seconds and had the boy curled up on his lap like a kitten.

Sebastian was furious but held the small boy assiduously close to his chest. His Ciel was distraught and that demoness sparked his pain. If he had realised sooner, he would have dealt with her differently by never letting her see another sunrise. But all he could do now was attempt to console his Little One. Later he will seek his revenge, but for now, he will continue to hold Ciel who very much needed him.

He vowed that _no one_ hurt his Little One and got away with it.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?" Said boy answered with a sniffle.

"How about we open some presents, yes?" He asked, resting his lips on the boy's forehead.

"Presents... But I don't have any presents to give." He answered in alarm.

"It's okay, Ciel. I have my present right here." Sebastian replied, smiling down at him with such poignant love and affection that caused Ciel's cheeks to blush violently.

Before the boy had time to react, Sebastian pressed his lips softly against the inexperienced lips of Ciel Phantomhive.

_Maybe this will be a good day after all._

Sebastian smirked agaisnt the kiss, his tongue prying for entrance which Ciel hesitantly granted. And so began a dance of dominance, with the demon surely winning. He wrapped his arms around the boy's hips and turned him so his legs wrapped around the demon's waist. He pushed up from the armchair and made his way out the door, all the while his lips never losing contact with the boy in his arms. He made his way up the stairs, a step at a time, and turned towards his own room. The boy's arms were locked around the demons neck holding him tight against the older male while his legs stayed wrapped around the demon's waist.

The boy felt the sensation of falling slowly backwards until he landed lightly on a soft surface he recognized as a bed. His heart pounded against his ribcage. He was pretty sure the demon could hear it also.

Sebastian was hovering above him, pressed up against the area that ached below.

Ciel wanted to moan, but somehow, he knew that it would be wrong of him if he did. He had been brought up with the knowledge that one day he would marry his cousin, Elizabeth Midford. The thought kind of sickened him. He loved her as a cousin, not a future wife. He supposed it would be alright to moan if it were a female above him. But Sebastian was most certainly not female and was most certainly a male in every way.

Society had told him subliminally that it was wrong but_... why did it feel so good?_

The older male's hips rolled, causing the boy to gasp and moan into Sebastian's kisses. They tasted ever so sweet and Ciel's right hand found its way into Sebastian's hair, holding him down while his left hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

They shared a glance at each other, Ciel's wish prominant. There was no need to voice it. Sebastian understood completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe me, I would type more but it's nearly three in the morning. I know! It sucks! Time sucks! But be prepared my pretties, yaoi-ness is on the horizon! Yes! I know it's long over-due but get ready! I doubt it will be really hardcore stuff. My fingers always recoil from the keyboard whenever I attempt to write anything like that and I just start laughing to myself so it never gets finished. But prepare yourselves anyway! <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, Laila is a character of mine that I've had for quite a long time now. She's a little manic when she gets excited (like myself) but I thought it was about time to introduce her to you all. If you have any thoughts on her, please let me know. **

**Please leave a review or even fave the story if you wish. I hope to update tomorrow night so keep a look out! Thanks guys! xD**


	20. My Ciel

**Chapter 20 is here! I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter is written in Ciel's point of view. **

**Just so you all know, I am planning to revise each chapter. I have already replaced a few of them. I may add to them or change them. It may be wise of you to reread the story after I revise each chapter incase I happen to alter them in some way. I will have them all revised by chapter 21.**

**Warning: This chapter contains yaoi (malexmale). If you do not like yaoi, please do not read. If you do like yaoi, then by all means continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Yana Tobosa. I'm just a fan, hence this is just a fan story. I make absolutely no money from this.**

**This is for all you SebCiel perverts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XX: My Ciel**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>It was hot. Unbelievably hot. I could feel a tiny droplet of sweat trickle down by my ear. I inwardly groaned. I bet having a thin layer of sweat coating my forehead was in no way attractive.<p>

I felt a burning sensation near my lower region. It was uncomfortable and I felt my legs fidget awkwardly as I tried to ease the pain but instead, I felt him press into me, so really I was getting nowhere.

Sebastian was hovering above me, like some sort of vulture ready to devour its prey in one gulp. A sick comparison, I know. I glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly agape. His shallow breaths tickled my skin.

I closed my eyes and felt his hand caressing behind my head and a gentle tug on the knot securing my eyepatch. He gently pulled the string, ridding me of the patch entirely and quickly tossed it on the little cabinet by the bed. The cold air hit the skin on my right eye and I shivered underneath him.

I could feel his breath on my neck. I'm sure he could see the goosebumps he was creating. I felt the shiver travel down the entire length of my body. He eyes lit up in victory every time my breath hitched when his tongue ventured over a sensitive area on my neck.

Cruel though he may be in his teasing, Sebastian was gentle. _Extremely_ gentle. He could probably gatherl by my miniscule stature that I wasn't exactly the most strongest thirteen year old in the world. I was pretty fragile unfortunately. Thankfully though, he rested his weight on his hands so I didn't have to take any of it. But I couldn't ignore the aching down below. We connected together, abdomen to abdomen.

I felt his lips brush across my cheek. I was pretty sure I was blushing furiously.

"Ciel," He whispered tenderly, placing a kiss by the corner of my mouth, "_My_ Ciel."

If I wasn't blushing before, I certainly was now.

"_Your_ Ciel?" I retorted playfully. However, it came out more like a croak than a teasing whisper. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't here, I would have hit my palm to my face by now.

"Oh yes." He grinned, delightfully playing along, "You belong to me." At this point he had maneuvered himself so that he was overshadowing me. His strong hands had found my own and our fingers intertwined. I was pinned back to the bed, trying my utmost best not to laugh.

"Who says so?" I whispered back haughtily, all the while trying to keep a straight face.

He bit his lip, seemingly delighted with our little game. His long glossy bangs fell about his face as he leaned further over me, "_I_ do." He breathed, kissing down my throat, slyly obtaining gasps from me as I arched my neck. One of his knees were resting between my thighs, painfully close to my aching anatomy.

"_Demon_." I hissed when pressed his knee into me. I arched into him and tightened my hold on his hands.

"Yes?" He answered sweetly, tracing his skilled tongue along my jaw and up to my ear.

I wasn't sure if it was the sudden sexual high overwhelming me but I felt all my inhibitions slowly fade away into nothing. It was an odd, empowering feeling and I grinned and bit my bottom lip. I could feel him mirroring my expression as he continued planting kisses along my neck. I found myself completely lost in the moment and I playfully tackled him on to his back and straddled his hips. He gasped quite audibly and I grinned triumphantly. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, our noses nearly touching, "Who belongs to who now?" I teased, glancing down at his alluring lips.

He barked a laugh and snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I scooted closer too, unintentionally grinding myself against him. I hissed and couldn't suppress the uncontrollable shudder that consumed me. My whole body was overcome by intense heat.

Our lips were only centimetres apart. From two mismatching eyes to red jewels I noted how he looked half uncertain, half victorious. Very much alive.

Boldly, I closed the gap between us. I wasn't the most graceful kisser in the world seeing as I haven't really had much practice in the way of kissing... except for that one time with Sebastian in my room. He didn't seem to mind however as he kissed back with just as much urgency. I felt one of his hands leave my hips to entangle in my soft hair, crushing our lips together. I can't describe how wonderful he tasted. This ecstasy was short-lived however, because my lungs were burning for oxygen. I pulled away with a gasp but my lips lingered in front of his. I could feel my heart pounding.

I wasn't having an asthma attack. In fact, I haven't had one in quite some time, a year and a little over four months. Calming my erratic breathing, I seized his lips once again which met mine most eagerly. His tongue danced against mine as I held on to his strong frame. I stretched my legs out behind me and allowed them to hang off the side of the bed. I kicked them back and forth excitedly.

With a smirk, he pushed me over onto my back, claiming another passionate kiss. I couldn't suppress the shiver I felt when one of his hands slid teasingly under my shirt. It tickled, but the need to squirm was eclipsed by the ferocious heat under my skin due to his roaming fingers.

He wasted no time in ridding me of my shirt and eased my arms gently out from the sleeves. He then hastily began to undo the buttons of his own and tossed both shirts carelessly to the floor. My breathing escalated and I began to feel dizzy. It was cold in his room and it pierced at my bare skin. His hands then reached down to my breeches and snapped the buttons on them without a seconds though. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as he tugged them off along with my underpants, leaving me fully exposed. I felt a flush spreading through my skin as he eyed me down below and licked his lips. The blazing heat in my loins was keeping quite warm for the moment even though I knew it was freezing in reality. I wrapped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him down for another kiss. My fingers stroked at the back of his neck and feeling a little more adventurous, I opted to abandon his lips to trace down his collarbone instead. The demon released a groan as I nipped at the skin on his neck. I knew that if I bit down hard, it wouldn't harm him and so I did just that when he demanded "Harder."

His hands took refuge on my legs and wrapped them around hips so that my behind was levitated slightly off the bed. He swiftly undid the clasp on his own trousers and I averted my eyes quickly, ashamed at my own perverted curiosity to sneak a peek. I could hear him chuckle when my eyes widened after I accidentally glanced over.

He was _huge_. No exaggeration. I had the feeling that my ass was in for a rough time. I cringed at the thought. Though luckily, I have always been tolerant of pain.

I covered my eyes with my right arm as the feeling of embarrassment washed over me.

"Ciel," He whispered tenderly, though I could tell he was aching. He took my wrist in his hand and gently pulled it away from my face, "don't." He breathed.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I moaned against his lips before he held two fingers in front of my lips.

I looked back at him questioningly.

"Suck."

"Huh?!" I immediately flushed.

"Open your mouth." He instructed and I hesitantly did so. I opened my mouth and sheathed his two fingers as deep as they would go before I gagged. I watched his eyes watching my mouth with an odd fascination. He pulled his fingers out a little before gently thrusting them back in until they were fully coated with my saliva.

I yelped like a puppy when he slid his lubricated middle finger into my rectum. I writhed underneath him as he added another finger.

"Se-Sebastian... it... it hurts!" I whimpered into his chest. I dug my fingers into the skin on his arms and held on as he prodded at my insides.

"I know." He whispered, caressing the back of my neck with his other hand, "I'm sorry." He murmured and I was quietened by his lips pressing against mine lovingly. I grasped onto his shoulders even tighter when he added a third finger. I wanted to cry out. The pain was unbearable. Even with my high tolerance of pain, this _really_ hurt.

His fingers prodded continuously and I gasped when he found my sweet spot. The pain vanished, only to be replaced by pleasure, "Nngh~" I moaned and I felt the demon kiss down my neck as he continued to prod. My fingers and toes curled against the sheets as the sensation between pain and pleasure overwhelmed me.

He then slowly removed his fingers. I was relieved but also a little disappointed. He pushed my legs back and positioned himself in front of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. To my surprise, he looked worried and uncertain.

I nodded and leaned up for a kiss. It was a nice distraction from the pain as he eased his length into me. My back arched up off the tangled sheets and comforters. My hands grasped desperately at them as the pain intensified when he began to thrust forward, even though he was being gentle and slow. I could tell he was doing his best not to cause me pain. I was terrified to move. I was afraid I would tear in two.

But when he reached that blissful spot. The pain was overcome by pure ecstasy. He hummed pleasurably as he picked up a steady rhythm and kissed up along my throat.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered breathlessly, more to himself then me. He ran his thumb over my marked right eye so tenderly, so lovingly, that it shocked me into complete silence.

Before I could utter a word though, he trusted into me harder, "Sebas...tian! Hnng~!" I gasped as he picked up the pace.

He rested his handsome face by my own and groaned as he thrusted persistently into my undeveloped prostate. His breaths sent shivers along my spine and I turned my face and kissed him hungrily.

Any coherent thoughts that had formed in my head up until now were now diminished into nothing.

"C-Ciel!" He hissed, thrusting forwards before his hips locked and he froze, coming vehemently and I felt warmth shoot through me as he released.

I soon followed, moaning into his kisses when my own muscles locked and the feeling of absolute pleasure washed over me.

Now limp, he pulled out and gathered the corners of the quilt and wrapped it around me.

"You'll catch another cold." He murmured with a smile, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I kissed him back happily and sighed as I nuzzled back into the warmth of the quilt.

I was completely spent and felt my eyes slowly drooping closed on me.

"Get some sleep, but don't take up all the bed." He whispered in my ear with grin.

"I won't..." I muttered back lazily, "Goodnight, Sebastian." I yawned, kissing him quickly before I became dead to the world.

"Goodnight my Little One." He returned the kiss more passionately than I, might I add, before leaving the bed to wander off in the direction of the bathroom.

A part of me was still awake when I felt a dip in the bed a few minutes later and fingers pry at the quilt surrounding me. I mumbled something. I'm not quite sure what though but I heard him chuckle by my ear and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me backwards a little so that my back was to his bare chest and I felt the quilt surround us once again. I leaned my head back into his purring throat and allowed myself to drift off in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Are all you SebCiel perverts satisfied?! It took me ages to type this! It's half three in the morning and I have to be up for seven! Do you have any idea what you are all doing to me?! I'm joking, I'm joking! I love you all really! So I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been waiting for a yaoi chapter. Believe me, when I think up a lemon, it's awesome in my head but when I try type it, it comes out odd. <strong>

**So please let me know what you all think. Will we reach 200 reviews? I hope so. That would be pretty cool. Thanks guys and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	21. Quest For Cake

**Chapter 21 is here! I know, it's been so long but I hope you guys can forgive me... please? It's short though... **

**IMPORTANT! **

**I have basically re-written each chapter. I have gotten rid of things, changed things, added to chapters and re-edited basically everything. If you want to be up-to-date with this story, I would advise that you read it again. I've changed quite a few things that are central to the plot, so if you don't re-read it, you're not exactly gonna know what's what. I have added at least 4,000 words so that's why it's taken me so long to update because I have been re-editing this story chapter by chapter. I'm a grammer freak so when I re-read this story and realised all the mistakes in grammer... I died inside. I really did. I think I need to go get my eyes checked...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Yana Tobosa. I make no money from this. It's just a fan story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XXI: Quest For Cake**

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx**

* * *

><p>"This is so not fair!" I heard her whine for the umpteenth time. I currently lay face down and groaned into the pillow.<p>

_Shut up!_

"Will you ever be quiet?" I hissed over at her as she sat in my little alcove whining pitifully to herself.

"Why should I?" She whined, hitting her clenched fists down on the cushion like a spoiled child.

"You're giving me a headache!"

_And she's supposed to be the adult here. Ugh._

There was a reason for her whining though. Downstairs, a party was taking place. Not a normal party, mind you. A demon party, for demons no less. Hence the reason for Luna coming here, to keep an eye on me and ensure my safety while Sebastian hosted the "unnecessary get-together".

"You know we aren't to go down there." I reminded her with a slight sneer as she hopped off the ledge of the alcove and marched over to the door of my bedroom.

"Why should_ he_ have all the fun?" She retorted childishly.

"You do know that Sebastian asked you here because he wanted you to look after me while _that_ down there was going on."

She pulled a face and began pacing the room a little too erratically, "I know that."

"Then sit down." I ordered with a roll of my eyes. I placed my head back on the pillow and released a content sigh when her footsteps ceased.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me after a moments silence.

"Not particularly." I answered with a huff.

"You do know there's cake down there, right?"

At the mention of cake, my head snapped up from the pillow and a mischevious smirk spread across her lips.

She knows that she's hooked me.

Damn.

I gave in.

"Is... is there?" I whispered to her. I glanced around the room as if it were some criminal act to ask her.

She nodded her head with a victorious grin, "Uh-huh. And cream and strawberries too-"

"Let's go." I barked, sliding off the bed.

"Woah there!" She laughed and stepped in front of me. She held out her arms when I tried to step around her, "You don't think I'm going to let you go to a party in _that_, do you?" She eyed my attire with distaste.

I glanced down. I wore a simple white shirt and black breeches. There was nothing particularly off about it, but I knew it wasn't suitable for a party... wait, party?

"We're not going to the party, Luna! We're just going to get cake. Wait, do demons even eat cake?"

That didn't seem right.

She pondered for a moment and I watched her as if I could see the clogs in her mind turning.

"Probably. I saw Sebastian making some sort of chocolate cake earlier and he almost bit my head off when I went to take a slice."

"I don't blame him." I shot at her.

"Ha. Ha."

"We're not joining the party, Luna. Our goal is the cake, nothing more and certianly nothing less."

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

And so after at least ten minutes of rummaging through my wardrobe and picking out a suitable outfit, she threw the clothes on the bed and said that she would leave to get herself ready.

I groaned. Didn't she know that I could hardly tie shoe laces, let alone undress and dress myself?

"Ciel~?"

A knock sounded on the door.

I had sucessfully changed my outfit all by myself, even if I looked a little disheveled, as I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"Hey, shorty, are you done?"

I took in a calming breath.

"My name isn't 'shorty'." I corrected her as I opened the bedroom door to reveal myself, "It's Ciel."

I was wearing an outfit that I had never worn before. It was royal blue and black and matched well with my eyes. Sebastian had wholeheartedly approved of it when I tried it on for himself and Miss. Hopkins. It also illuminated my hair. I'm thinking that was the reason she chose it.

She herself was wearing a dark red gown that reached to her feet. There were no sleeves on the dress and her pale shoulders revealed themselves. I didn't know where to look. But I'm guessing that the style was in fashion. Luna seemed to be well in "the-know", and might I add, it was perfectly fitting for a party of demons.

She looked me over and sighed, "Honestly?"

I granted her a glare and crossed my arms over my chest.

She soon had me fixed to perfection and we made our way down the hallway to the top of the staircase where we froze, or should I say,_ I_ froze.

They were certainly beautiful.

I peered over the bannister at the gathering of demons.

No humans could ever compare to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please don't kill me! I know this is super, super short but I have just been really busy lately. I've started on another SebastianxCiel fic and for you authors, you know what it's like when you start on a new fic. You dedicate your time to it instead of the old fic. I know what you're thinking, "BOLD!" but that's life. It sucks. I need to get re-inspired for this story because to be honest, when I'm typing for it, everything in my mind goes to mush and I can't think. It's so crappy because I love this story and I love typing for it but because I haven't typed for it in so long, everything is a little hazy at the moment. But don't worry! I will be continuing this story but it might take a little time.<strong>

**As I've just mentioned, I've started a new SebastianxCiel fic called "How Many Miles to Babylon?". I'd really appreciate it if you guys could have a read of it. It's different but I think it is definitely worth the read, or so I've been told. I've tried my best at it. It's a romance fic between the two. I've been updating it quickly and probably will continue to do so. You'll find it on my profile. If you do read it, leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys and I'm so sorry for this really short chapter but don't fret, this story will be updated but it will take time xD**


	22. Feminine Disguise

**My beautiful, perverted readers… I am so sorry that I have neglected this story. I know, I'm a fucking awful author but please forgive me peeps! I've been really busy with school… Okay, that's a lie and a half. School sucks ass, and I've been falling asleep in most of my classes… I've been lazing around doing sweet fuck all and I'm sorry for that. Plus I've got a bad case of the flu. Ugh. Honestly, I'd rather just die than feel this crap. But on the bright side, my other story is going well so I've been focusing on that one more than this one. But as promised, I will finish this story, and I don't care if it takes me years to do so!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah fucking blah…**

**JadelynNightmare © Luna**

**Let's get on with the show, shall we? It's about time! Oh, and beware the f-bombs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XXII: Feminine Disguise**

**xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx**

* * *

><p>"Holy mother of the baby Jesus." Luna whispered, mouth nearly drooling, as her eyes bulged and glued themselves on a gathering of tall handsome demons in all their splendour. They stood near the entrance of the dining hall conversing with a glass of what Ciel believed was red wine. They weren't that far from the pair. An orchestra was situated in the far corner playing Dimitri Shostakovich's 'The Second Waltz'. Many couples had taken to the floor to dance the Viennese waltz. The males led their partners around the floor with inhuman grace. The women were undeniably beautiful. They leaned back in their partner's arms, allowing their pale necks to be exposed to those who wished to view them. Blood red lips would smile sweetly. Spines would elegantly curve as the women leaned back further from their partners, causing their bosoms to peak out over their corsets.<p>

Ciel, of course, couldn't see the beautiful, swirling displays. He was extremely irritable, Luna noticed, "Could you wipe that scowl off your face?" She asked bluntly, watching him from out the corner of her vibrant eyes, "It's an eye sore."

"_You're_ an eye sore." He grumbled under his breath, not having realised that Luna had impeccable hearing.

"I heard that." She shot back.

"Good." He replied, turning his head in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with a wall. He rolled his eyes and stomped his boots, "Can we just go now? Wait, what are you doing?"

Luna had gripped his nearest wrist and took off for the crowd of demons she had been eye-fucking only moments prior.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Luna. Pull yourself together!" the little boy hissed through his teeth, his one bright blue eye darting around like a petrified insect trapped in the confines of a glass cup. He tugged on her keen grasp and dug his heels into the floor, causing him to nearly slip and fall on his backside, "Luna, we don't have time for this." he hissed out through his teeth. He then slapped her hand away with little or no effort and crossed his arms over his narrow chest, "Alright, we have successfully penetrated the dining hall and-"

He was cut off by the chortling of the reaper, "Penetrated." She snickered.

He glared up at her, one exposed eye narrowed dangerously, "Is your mind always in the gutter?"

She placed a hand over her glossed lips to stifle her laughter, "Most of the time, kid. But then again, what would life be like if our thoughts remained innocent? How dreadfully boring that would be! Life's much more exciting when you're a bit of a pervert."

His lips curled in disgust, "You're disgusting."

"You'll understand one day, kid."

He rolled his eye at her, an action he seemed to do a lot whenever she was concerned, "As I was saying, we've reached the dining hall and-"

"Look," She drawled with a roll of her eyes, "we are _never_ going to get over to the cake like this. I think Sebastian, wherever the hell he is, will spot you... because, well just look at you! You stand out like a straight male surrounded by gays. We need some sort of disguise."

"What type of comparison is that?"

"One from experience, kid. Take my word for it. When you're friends with Grell Sutcliff, you witness all sorts."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, we need to know where Sebastian is first before we do anything."

The reaper balanced up on the balls of her feet and eyed the surrounding crowd. Her eyes scanned around the large room, taking in the handsome faces of the demons in their tailcoats.

"Look for Sebastian, you idiot."

She huffed, "What do you think I'm doing?" She hissed back.

"Worrying about your libido, perhaps?"

"Tch." She made face and resumed her task. Before Ciel could retort back, she gave a victorious laugh and tugged on the boy's sleeve, "Ah ha! I see him!"

"Where is he?" Ciel stood up on his toes in vain. He could not see over the crowd of demons that were standing in his way, "Damn. I can't see him."

"Well would you look at that." She smirked, placing a hand on the curve of her hip, "It would just be our luck that he's standing right beside the table decorated with cake."

He blanched, "Seriously?"

"Yes, little man. It looks like we will have to disguise ourselves."

"With what, idiot?"

"Hey!" She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest, "If I wasn't as lenient as I actually am, you'd be stuck up in that dark room of yours, wallowing in self-pity because you would be denied cake. At least I have an idea on how to get you some. So be nice. Stop being a little shit."

His jaw went slack as his one visible widened, "How dare-"

"Yeah, I went there." She unfolded her arms and placed both hands on the small boy's shoulders, "Let's go, shorty." She then grabbed his wrists and hauled him back up the staircase. He flailed behind her, eyes wide in alarm as he was dragged back up to his room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He cried as he was shoved back onto his bed.

"If you want cake, I'm afraid you're going to have to… disguise yourself in a certain _feminine_ way."

"A certain feminine way? Luna, I have no idea what you're playing at!"

Luna bit her bottom lip and stayed silent, allowing the boy to grasp onto her idea.

"Are you going to inform me on your plan or not?" He droned, crossing his arms over his thin chest in a 'peeved off' manner.

She lithely stepped over to the set of drawers by his wardrobe and pulled on the handles of the bottom drawer. It slid open with ease. Carefully, she pulled out the large faded white box which the dark drawer contained. Ciel eyed it curiously, having never seen it before.

"Open it."

He looked positively worried as she handed him the rectangular container.

"What is it?" He asked sceptically, taking the box from her hands and setting it on the bed beside him.

"Hence why I told you to open it."

"For heaven's sake." He muttered to himself as he pried the box open with his nimble pale fingers. And just like Luna expected, the boy froze as the lid of the box was pushed back onto the bed. Luna waited patiently before him for the onslaught of a verbal attack. Patiently she waited as she listened carefully to the clogs jar and grind in his head. Ever so slowly, he pushed the box away from his person and his eye met the reaper's gaze with underlying rage, "Not a chance!"

"Oh come on! Not only will you look cute, but you'll get cake too!"

"Do I look like someone who enjoys prancing around in frilly dresses?! And pink no less!"

"Ciel, cake is at stake! Ha, that rhymed." She giggled to herself, causing the boy to grind his teeth in frustration.

He threw her a look and hopped off his bed swiftly, "There's no way I'm wearing that monstrosity. Besides, I don't even know how it got there." He grumbled.

"Ciel, have you actually ever tasted a cake made by Sebastian's hands?

_Maybe I should tell her where those hands have been? _He snickered to himself.

"Ciel, it is the most orgasmic thing that a person can eat."

"Ugh, Luna!" He groaned, nearly retching.

"I'm just preaching the truth. Look, Sebastian will have no idea who you are if you dress in that." She said, pointing at the offending item of clothing, "Believe me, he won't suspect a thing."

He laughed at her, "Are you simple? What if he recognises you? What happens then?"

"It's not like I'm going to stay with you the whole night. Especially since there are all those fine demons-"

"You're going to leave me on my own?! In a castle _full of demons _just so you can go off with one?!"

"That was my plan." She smiled, "We must be telepathic." She concluded, eyes widening and a grin slowly spread across her lips.

"What would Sebastian say if a demon tried to do something to me and you weren't there to stop it?" He demanded, eyes widening incredulous, "What then? I don't exactly feel like being killed tonight."

"Don't worry, I won't be far." She reassured him with a gentle smile, "Besides, I'll keep my eyes on you."

"Could you have sounded anymore creepy?"

"You think that's creepy?" She asked, giggling to herself as if laughing at an inside joke, "Yes, now I definitely know that you would not get on with Grell, but I know that he would totally get on with you though." She added with a wink.

He shuffled away from her and glared, "Bloody puff, sod off."

"You better hope I don't tell him about you."

"If you even dare!" He warned, momentarily startling the reaper as they glared eye to eye.

"All I'm saying is that you better make sure you lock your windows and your bedroom door at night. He likes to play in the dark."

"Luna!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, kid. I'm just teasing you. You're not exactly Grell's type. He likes a sharp looking man, like Sebastian, for instance."

"Sebastian? Wait, they've met before?"

The reaper stayed silent as she gently took the dress out from its box. A matching hat decorated with light pink roses and a pair of black laced shoes accompanied the garment, "Yes and no."

"Well which is it?"

"Grell has seen Sebastian, but Sebastian has never seen Grell. As you can imagine, I had to restrain Grell before he got a chainsaw boner."

"A what?!"

"Never mind."

"What did you say?" the boy demanded.

"I said that we need to get you ready. Come on then, undress."

"I'm not undressing in front of a pervert like you." He cried, holding his arms up around his torso protectively.

"Kid." She huffed, "Just get them off." She ordered, pinching the fabric on his shirt and giving it a good tug, "It's time to get you ready for the ball, my lady." She smirked, which Ciel thought she eerily resembled Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but I'm suffering here! I can't breathe properly and I feel like my head is about to explode. And guess what? I have a concert to go to tomorrow. Yepeefuckingdee. Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think. And please, go ahead and tell me off for neglecting this fic. It might actually make me cop on and realise that I must finish this fic and that I should commit to it more fully. Thanks guys! XD<strong>


	23. Mission Complete?

**Guys, you have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated. However, I did have a valid reason for going on a hiatus. I had to endure life-shaping exams from the 5th to the 13th of June, and leading up to those exam, I had to study (meaning, I had to try to study). I basically had no time for typing up fanfiction for you lovely readers. That's why, in chapter 22, I was all over the place (and suffering from some sort of virus), and I apologise for that. But I'm free now so I'm going to try and update more often. I really want to complete this story so hopefully you will all join me on the slow ride to completion… Believe me, that sounded much better in my head!**

**This chapter shall be in Ciel's point of view. I genuinely didn't realise that I was switching between first person narrative and third person all the time. I'm sorry about that! Thank you hanabiflowergirl for pointing that out. If you hadn't of, I wouldn't have noticed. So thank you!**

**We have 99 Favs people! Can this story make it to 100?! **

**JadelynNightmare © Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and I never will. I make no money from this. It's just a story written by an obsessed fan. **

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me You Love Me, Forever<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji / Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter XXIII: Mission Complete?**

**xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx**

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

I stood glaring at the grinning grim reaper. She stood in front me, admiring her handiwork of squeezing the life out of me.

"You should dress like that more often." She suggested, ducking quickly as I threw one of the horrid black boots I was to wear at her head.

"Shut up! And honestly, did you have to pull the corset so tight? I can't breathe!" I placed my hands over my stomach and attempted to calm my breathing.

"It's the norm for a woman to wear a corset, Ciel." Luna reprimanded, flicking my nose in the process, "Now. Head up and let me look at you. Ah, yes. You're too adorable for your own good. No. Don't give me that scowl. It's not cute at all."

"You sound just like my cousin."

"Great minds think alike."

"I beg to differ." I shot back, "And all this just for cake?" I demanded, gesturing to the pale pink and white disaster I was wearing.

"Not just any cake, Ciel. Sebastian's cake. Believe me, it will be worth it."

I crossed my arms over my chest while she clipped two hair pieces in place on each side of my head. I huffed a sigh as she placed a matching had atop my head and tied the white ribbon under my jaw. It didn't take her long to lace up the black boots. I was used to wearing shoes with a high heel. Undertaker always insisted that I do due to my shorter-than-average stature. But these heals were ridiculous. Luna then ordered that I walk about the room. I did so without complaint. I had clearly lost this battle so I took everything in my stride. I wasn't a sore loser.

"You remind me of a porcelain doll." She said suddenly as she quickly applied a weird smelling powder to my face. Her fingers reached up to tousle my fringe so that it prettily covered my right eye.

"Thanks." I replied dryly.

"I can see why Sebastian likes you." She said then, as if she were searching for a reaction. I cringed as a triumphant smirk graced her lips, "Suddenly found something very interesting on the floor, Ciel?" She teased.

"L-let's go. We have delayed enough as it is."

She helped me up off the bed and soon enough, we were back to where we had started, near the entrance of the dining hall.

"You know Luna, I can't help but feel like this plan is going backfire."

"It won't, trust me. Even a demon will easily mistake you for a female. Just be prepared one thing though."

With higher heels than usual, I was able to see over the shoulders of the gathered demons to eye the dancing couples gracing the floor, "Like what?"

"Be prepared to dance."

"What?!"

I instantly began backing away towards the door before she promptly grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back to her side.

"What' wrong?"

"I… I can't exactly dance." I whispered, cheeks suddenly blooming with a red hue as I admitted that I couldn't perform the one thing that was most certainly necessary at a social gathering.

"You'll be fine." She reassured me and offered me a smile, "Don't worry. I won't be far."

"Wait! Aren't they going to "sense" that I'm in a contract with a demon and that I'm a human too? Sebastian said that they will. And won't he know that it's me if he does happen to see me?"

Luna stared down at the ground, suddenly stumped for answers, "Eh…"

"Well?" I demanded, growing more nervous with each passing second.

"Sebastian… he's all talk. He likes to milk it."

She didn't sound too sure of herself.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh would you like at that? I've got to go. Have fun, dearie!"

"Hey, wait!"

Before I could bat an eyelid, she had disappeared from my sight. I'm sure my face was a picture when I glared about the room of demons.

_Ugh._

I took a step forward and almost tripped as I was bumped into from behind.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetically, not even bothering to look the person- or rather, demon, in the eye.

"I believe it is I who should be apologising, sweet robin."

I'm sure I felt the bile in my stomach rise up my throat.

_Sweet robin?_

Planning to glare the demon down, I swivelled on my heel, only to have my hand grabbed and kissed by a being dressed in a white tailcoat. His attire was ridiculous flashy. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His long blonde hair framed his pale face as he bent down low and placed the chaste kiss up my gloved hand. My immediate reaction was to hastily pull my hand from his, but I knew he had the strength to each snap my wrist if I did so.

Making a face, I carefully slipped my hand out from his, or at least, tried to.

"And who might you be?" He inquired, standing too close for my liking.

_Shit._

"Oh come now, my lord," I began, inwardly wishing that the ground would somehow swallow me whole at the sound of the girlish voice I suddenly adopted. I had never felt so embarrassed, "there's-"

"A new song has begun, little robin." He said excitedly, cutting me off, for which I was grateful. The relief soon left as swiftly as it came, however, "Would you give me the honour of a dance, my lady?"

Before I could answer, I was already on the floor and in his arms. I could feel my face heat up with each passing second. My fringe luckily covered some of my face, while my hat provided a shadow over the rest.

I recognised the musical piece to be composed by Johann Strauss. However, the name given to it escaped me.

The other dancing couples seemed to pave the way for us as the lunatic of a demon twirled me around. I felt the need to be sick. I admit the demon was certainly graceful. His steps were so fluid and strong that I found it hard to keep up.

I found myself leaning back, just like the other females dancing. It was difficult though, what with the corset inhibiting my movement. It was best to follow their lead, I realised. So I attempted to lean back, with my partner's help of course.

I was, by far, the shortest "female" on the floor, which seemed to cause quite a commotion with the on-looking gathered demons. It seemed obvious to them that I was quite young, causing some of the females to 'coo' and 'ah' at me while they fanned themselves with their feathered fans. Others looked on in curiosity, while the males smiled charmingly.

It was certainly not what I was expecting.

They were all so civilised. I was expecting something far different, maybe even bared fangs.

But I suppose their acting skills were second to none.

I began wondering if they knew I was human, but I knew that was a silly question. It was obvious. I was nowhere near as perfect or immaculate as those congregated in the beautiful ballroom.

I found myself soon struggling to breath. I was thankful to whoever was looking down on me when the music ended.

"You dance so beautifully, my precious little thing." My partner complimented, again kissing my hand as if he had the right to, "I am the Viscount Druitt. I must say, it was such a pleasure dancing with you. Perhaps you would permit me another dance?"

I almost glared up at him.

Another dance?

Another dance?!

Could he not see I was struggling to remain living?

"I think I should rest, my lord Druitt." I replied courteously, offering him some sort of curtsy, if it could even be called that.

"Ah, my little robin must rest. But I suggest you try some of the treats beforehand. They are marvellously delicious."

I gazed up at him dryly.

"That's the plan, my lord." I replied, swiftly taking my leave of him.

Luna was most certainly going to receive an earful.

What made her think this plan would ever work?

The grim reaper in question was certainly having a grand old time surrounded by male company. Her laughter rang about the room. Was she not even trying to disguise herself? Or had she simply given up, considering this plan was never going to work in the first place?

I eyed the table drowned with treats. They looked just as the Viscount described them.

I honestly never knew demons ate. It was odd to see these supernatural beings eating human food, considering they survive on the souls of humans.

My nerves heightened at that thought.

I stared idly at the different coloured cakes trying to calm my breathing. I swallowed thickly and decided on a piece of particularly appetising chocolate cake topped with juicy raspberries. Beside the cake was a complementary little silver jug of chocolate sauce. I hated that my hand trembled as I reached over to pick up the accompanying knife to slice a piece of the cake.

"Allow me."

I swear my heart almost flipped over in my chest.

"The chocolate cake, yes? My," the demon chuckled darkly, his hand ghosting up along my spine. It was then that I was became aware of a certain livid aura behind me, blocking me from the outsiders, "for such a small _lady_, you sure have quite the sweet tooth." He whispered, his voice sooth like velvet.

Momentarily forgetting how to speak English, I just stood there, frozen with my hand half-outstretched before me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm sure that if I listened close enough, I could hear it myself.

His gloved hand soon came into my line of vision as it surpassed my own and picked up the dessert knife. The knife easily sliced through the chocolate sponge and he quickly presented me the cake on a shining plate and doused it in creamy chocolate sauce.

"Here you are." He said pleasantly, placing the plate in my outstretched hand.

He was still standing behind me, blocking me from view.

"Thank… thank you, my lord."

_Shit._

"I think you will find that cake to be quite 'marvellously delicious'." He recited the earlier compliment by the Viscount.

I could almost hear the smirk he was surely wearing as his words rolled fluidly off his serpent tongue. However, I could distinctly hear an undertone of anger, and it sent chills down my spine.

I felt his breath at my ear and a growl reverberate in warning, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ciel?"

_Damn._

"It was Luna's idea." I hurriedly whispered back, a rush of anxiety swiftly kicking in.

"Do you realise the danger you have put yourself in?" He lowly demanded. His talons tightened on my hip, holding me in place, "You're lucky these demons have now realised exactly what you are to me or they would have scooped you up for dinner."

"It doesn't look like that me."

"Why do you think the Viscount was being so warm towards you?"

I wracked my brain for an answer, "Because he's a nice demon. I don't know."

"No, not because he's a nice demon. Ciel, you're more immature than I thought."

I scoffed at him, "My "immaturity" has never bothered you before."

"This is different." He snarled against my earlobe, "I have business to attend to and you are making my night more difficult than it has to be."

I shrugged my shoulders in response, unable to form a sufficient reply.

"You're ridiculous."

I glared to the side and met his scarlet eyes.

"I'm ridiculous?" I scoffed, my upper lip curling in anger, "You would much rather attend business than spend some time with me."

"That's not what I meant." He growled as I began to struggle against his grip.

"It's Christmas time and you want to attend business. _Attend business_. " I whispered back angrily.

The demon behind me sighed, "What is it you want?" He asked, his other hand slowly stroking up and down my stomach soothingly.

I took a deep breath, hoping to handle my emotions before they fluctuated out of control.

"To spend time with you."

I couldn't have cared less how I came across to the demon. The only other person I ever had for company since my parents died was Undertaker. I never spent Christmas with Elizabeth as I always found an excuse not to go when invited.

The demon paused, considering my wish, but he was taking his sweet time.

"You know Sebastian, if you don't want to, I-"

"Come on." He ordered, taking my hand in his. He gently pushed me forward so that I was walking in front of him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way through the crowd of curious demons.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You said you wanted to spend some time with me, correct?"

"Yes." I replied hesitantly.

"Then we will spend some time together." He whispered low enough that I had to strain to hear it.

But registering those words, I couldn't stop smiling.

Upon leaving the _soirée_ behind us, I wasn't sure where to turn to, "Where are we going now?"

"We'll go wherever you wish to go." He replied. The thumb of his hand on my shoulder was gently stroking the exposed skin in circular motions as he waited patiently while I came to a decision. I could tell he was trying to be discreet with his ministrations due to those around us.

Staring at the staircase leading up the second floor, I wondered.

_Should I? _

_Am I really bold enough to lead him to my bedroom?_

Without wasting any more time, I allowed my body to move forward towards the staircase.

Deciding to lead Sebastian to my bedroom was only half the battle. Bringing myself to actually ascend the first step took all my courage.

"Oh." Came the demons surprised response, "Oh I do like where this is going." he chuckled, allowing me to lead him towards my bedroom.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a few things that I would like to say. I personally feel like my writing is going downhill for this story. I mean, this story was going strong when I first started off with it, but now I'm struggling just to type one page. I'm sure you can all see that. I seriously want to finish this story because when I first started off with it, I was so excited about it, but now I'm finding it difficult to keep up. Only fellow authors will know how frustrating it is to want to type for a story but the brain decides to be a scumbag. It's such a pity because I had a high hopes for this story. I will be continuing it, but as I've said before, it will take some time. My other story has kind of taken my interest from this one. I'm just trying so hard to make my other story a success because I feel like it's something very close to my own heart.<strong>

**If you have any questions concerning this story or my other story, do not hesitate to leave your question(s) in a review or PM. I will be more than happy to answer it! Or if you have any advice or critique, never, ever hesitate to let me know. I always try and take everything on board so that I can improve. Happy reading, everyone, happy reading xD (also, if there's any grammar errors, I apologise. It's just that I'm updating quickly because I have somewhere to be so when I get back, I will be going over this chapter again to ensure that no errors occur) xD**


End file.
